Jacob and Leah The odd couple
by Rogue Assasin
Summary: This takes place right after Edward sends Jacob the wedding invitation at the end of eclipse when Jacob starts to run away
1. Chapter 1

These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer however they have imprinted upon my imagination.

Jacob and Leah The odd couple (I may include Renesmee at some stage depending on feedback) – Not for Bella fans – clearly the girl belongs in an asylum. (PG)

This takes place right after Edward sends Jacob the wedding invitation at the end of eclipse when Jacob starts to run away

JPOV

I ran towards the forest my clothes strewn behind me as I raced to embrace the wolf in me leaving Jacob Black as far behind as possible. Finally free of my constricting clothes I felt the tremors roll down my spine when she appeared stopping me dead in my tracks. She stood against a tree in all her naked glory…..

"Leah….. What?...... How?...... Why?..." I stared wide eyed at the unashamed figure before me

"Shhh….." She hushed me as she attentively and purposefully walked towards me. I felt the heat roll of her body, her heart speeding up with each determined step closer.

"LEAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I grunted not in the mood for whatever spirit crushing plan she had, she probably wants to somehow rub the fact that Bella chose the blood sucker over me. Then Leah made me jump back as she smiled OMG she can smile I thought to myself wryly. She placed her soft, hot hand against my chest stepping closer so that it could feel the heat roll of her body. My tongue had somehow deserted me as she caressed my chest placing her palm over my heart skin against skin the fire of lust smoldering within. Great I realized I was naked to and Leah was causing my blood to rush to the most uncomfortable places….

"We both need this Jake" She said huskily her voice thick with lust. She locked eyes with me murmuring "Let me help you Jake let me make it better" The fire in her eyes intensified as she pressed her scorching hot body against mine spreading her fire of lust to my body ready to consume all thought and rationality. Soon my body to was aflame her naked body against mine had ignited a hunger deep within me that needed to be quelled her full soft lips against mine made an urgent thirst erupt as I devoured her sweet flavor taking in her delectable smell as I wrapped her legs around my waist practically slamming her against a tree as I ravaged her body letting the fire consume me along with this whole new Leah…

LPOV

Jake wasn't half bad for a first timer in fact he was surprisingly satisfying at least I was able to forget Sam for a while. Here I am lying in Jacob Black's arms. JACOB BLACK! His body next to me makes me feel almost guilty for yesterday…. Last night…. This morning and, if he can ignore his probably empty stomach and let me have my way, then what I'm about to do in the next 5 minutes!

I rolled over and pressed my lips against his the reaction was instantaneous as he moaned beneath me, I felt his body stiffen in the most delightful places, damn the boy was gifted!!!!

The animalistic passion we shared since yesterday had faded, not that the fourth time wasn't amazing it was just unexpected Jacob had taken control. He was gentle…. Tender…. Hard to believe…. We lay on the forest floor exhausted, I lay my head against Jakes chest listening to his heart beat when I heard Sam howl. Just puuuuurfect! I was supposed to be on patrol now and I guess Sam realized I was AWOL, I grinned to myself too bad Sam can't lay down his Alpha orders when I'm in human form. Jake began to stir time to talk. "Jake we should head back but we need to talk first…."

Part 2

JPOV

WOW that really was something. I can't believe I just…… and that to with Leah of all people LEAH! My head swam at the realization of what transpired since last night. I decided to just bask in the after glow of it all. I knew Leah was awake but I wasn't quite ready to face her yet so I kept my eyes close and pulled her tighter against me as we heard Sam's howl pierce the calm quiet atmosphere. Great one of us must have missed patrol though, considering the time we've spent here both of us probably missed shifts. Hmmmm I wonder what Sam would do when he found out I humped his old girlfriend it was only a matter of time before either of us had to phase then the whole pack would find out I shuddered at the thought. Then she spoke.

"Jake we should head back but we need to talk first…."

Oh that's just dandy the one thing I've been putting of and we got to talk now I scowled. I hope Leah doesn't think I'm over Bella, yes I did manage to forget her in our tryst but my heart still ached for Bella's love.

"Sure Leah what's up?" Idiot I am a total complete idiot! Did I really just ask her 'what's up' after using her body in every way I could imagine good going Jake lets see what else I can do to screw up my life further.

"Well" Leah said raising an eyebrow as she took a deep breath. "Jake what we did was amazing – highly satisfying I'd like to have this kind of 'arrangement' with you". Arrangement??? What am I? "Jake Gigolo supreme at your service ma'am" I muttered under my breath at least she doesn't have feelings for me I'm still broken – broken by Bella. Leah's giggle broke me from my depressing walk down memory lane WOW I've never heard her giggle she sounds cute – she is cute….

"Well Jakey, I guess I want something like that…." She stood up baring her naked glory once more before me. "This body……" She said caressing her body from her shoulders over her incredibly beautiful bosom down to her tight taut waist… what a beautiful body it indeed is….

"… has needs Jake, I want you to satiate these needs. I'll always love Sam and as repulsive as I find it you will always love Bella, both are people we can never have so why should we be completely miserable?"

Leah took my hand settling into my lap running her fingers through my hair staring intently into my eyes.

"We can have this Jake….." she said squirming in my lap as if to solidify what she was implying.

"…. All the time, any time I know you felt the same way I did, forgetting who you are letting the passion ….need …..desire.... take control…"

No my conscience screamed in my head – I can't use Leah like this. I can't use and abuse her like some free call girl (thought last nights actions indicate otherwise about me).

"Leah" I murmured against her neck kissing her there.

"I can't, not that I don't want to…" I felt her stiffen and grabbed her around the waist pulling her closer to my body holding her against me tight. "Shhhh honey listen…" She relaxed a little. "I don't want to use you Leah you deserve better than that. I can't treat you like some cheap whore you are a lot better than that you deserve so much more than this broken man I …." She silenced me by placing a finger on my lips.

" I'm broken as well Jacob, I know how much it hurts, last night we bonded because of our pain as far as the using goes… I'd be using you just as much!"

"Leah…. I never thought of you this way it's kind of strange… maybe it could work…" I kissed her gently nipping her bottom lip with my teeth before exploring the warm, soft, decadent wonders of her mouth with my tongue taking in as much of Leah as I could to numb Bella from my mind. We were heading for round 5 unfortunately my stomach's grumbling objected. Leah giggled.

"Let's get you home Tiger I need to top up that tank!" She playfully smacked my stomach, "You're going too need lots of energy from now on being my gigolo and all that" she laughed.

Part 3

JPOV

We both managed to somehow find our clothes and head of to my place, phasing would be quicker but there was no way in hell either of us wanted the pack , specifically Sam, to know what happened between me and Leah. As we approached the house I wrapped my arms around Leah's waist I felt her startle as I put my lips to her ear and whispered "I won't just use you, yes you numb the pain but you deserve some respect. I'd prefer people think of us as being together rather than 'sex buddies' ". I kissed her ear and we continued towards the house.

LPOV

NO WAY! Jacob Black would go that far for me? I doubt I deserve that much courtesy from him. I'd put him through enough and here he was trying to save my honor.

"No Jake really" He cut me off with a brain numbing breath stopping kiss!

"I've already decided, by the way Sam's with my dad and they just saw us so get ready for the storm!"

Oh my God Sam! My Sam!

My Sam Just saw me make out with his second in command! What would her do! He can't order me and Jacob apart; I won't allow him to use his Alpha position to bend Jacobs will. I will face all consequences myself.

"You aren't alone Hun, whatever it is we're in it together" He said almost as if he'd sensed my anxiety. Jake tightened his hold around me as we headed towards the firing squad.

JPOV

My dad was on the porch and Sam stood in the doorway.

"Hey old man what's up?" I said casually as I brought Leah to the front wrapping both my arms around her waist nipping her ear then planting a quick kiss on her neck. She turned beet red I laughed never thought her to be the shy type, maybe it was because my dad was bearing witness. Sam cleared his throat I turned my attention to him. "Hey Sam how's it goin' ". Sam was PISSED and I thought nothing could break that calm serene mask he always wore. "Hey Sam" Leah said turning a shade darker (didn't think anyone could blush that much!!!). She gave a sly smile and suddenly bit my jaw making me jump a little – that's when I noticed it – the fading mark on her neck almost as if someone had bit her….. Ooops that someone was me I hope Sam doesn't notice!

"Jacob, Leah I never expected such tardiness and lack of devotion to ones cause before. Jacob you have neglected your night shift and Leah you are supposed to be on patrol now!" Lack of devotion? Tardiness? Wait am I missing something or did I sign up to join the army….

"Sam" Leah's eyes were hard and her voice both forceful and bitter I pondered as to how she managed to sum up that strength to speak to Sam that way even though she loved him so dearly. "It's not as if you don't have enough wolves to run patrol, me and Jacob have worked hard, Jacob nearly died for our 'purpose' I think he deserves a long due vacation, a little time off, he's going through a rough patch."

"Leah" there Sam goes with that arrogant tone of his again

"As I recall Jacob nearly lost his life thanks to you"

"I am aware of that Sam and I truly am sorry but that isn't the point, Jacob's going through a difficult time and I need to be there for him, we both need some time off… You owe me that much Sam…" She said softening her voice at that last bit – boy women sure do know how to manipulate men to fulfill their whims.

"Leah" Sam's voice softened with guilt.

"Fine you two have a weeks time off and no more"

Sam eyed my hands around Leah's waist.

"Yes Sam" I said as if answering a question

"Me and Leah are somewhat together" My father's mouth dropped as he gawked at me and Leah.

Leah hurried towards the kitchen in an act of spontaneity I smacked her ass making her go purple in embarrassment. I chuckled to myself as I saw the expression on Sam's face a master card moment indeed.

Part 4

Sam left in a huff, clearly disturbed about me and Leah more than us skipping patrol, mumbling something about incompetence and having to reshuffle patrol schedules. Leah, after having made me an awesome breakfast (man she sure can cook), headed home to do whatever it is girls do when their alone. After all of yesterday and this morning's 'activities' I seriously needed some sleep. In a matter of minutes after laying my head down I fell asleep.

I was in my garage with Bella she was sitting in my rabbit looking as beautiful as ever radiating love from every pore then the garage went up in flames and I stood alone in a burnt out patch in the forest "Bella, BELLA" I shouted where was she? I turned around at the sound of snickering to see her in that mind reading leeches arms. "Good bye Jake it's been great." Then she disappeared. I awoke in a cold sweat screaming out her name. It had gotten dark outside so I lay back in bed in futile trying to fall back to sleep as memories of Bella engulfed me. Each thought, each image of her pierced me through and through as if some one had entwined me in barbed wire, my heart felt as if it were being torn to shreds even breathing became difficult. I closed my eyes tight trying to shut everything out when a hot, soft gentle hand caressed my forehead.

I opened my eyes to Leah's beautiful face as she smiled gently. Apparently my little minx hopped through my window. "I didn't know men could cry – your cheeks are tear stained Hun". "Did you miss me that much?" she winked.

"Leah..."

"Hush Billy is over at my place – some council thingy – he won't be back until sometime tomorrow". She shifted so that she was now laying on top of me supporting herself with her hands as she quite slow and sexily inched down my body. "Sooo….. I thought seeing as you're all by yourself tonight I'd come keep you company….." she added as she seductively began removing my shorts then her tank top. She came back up and planted a kiss on my nose. "You know the pain came back for me too, every moment I spent with Sam, every promise he broke, his life with Emily now which I see constantly through his eyes when we're phased. Once Billy came over to my place I had to come here Jake… I NEEDED to come here to you…"; "I want to forget the pain Jake… Make me forget".

The room filled with the sounds of our passion as I ripped the rest of Leah's clothes of, the ache I felt for Bella was now numbed by Leah's presence as the fire and heat between us took over our senses.

I woke up later that night with Leah still laying beside me…asleep… in my arms. I sighed contently this was the most complete I felt in a long time. Having Leah just lay beside me like this chased all the emptiness and pain Bella left behind away. I looked closely at Leah as the moonlight streaming in bathed her luscious body. She certainly is a beauty; I caressed her face gently not wanting to wake her. How did I not notice how amazing she was before, her soft smooth skin and juicy full lips, her silky ebony hair, the heat of her body, her sweet intoxicating scent….. Her beauty was breath taking. I leaned over and kissed her forehead and she moaned. I looked down at this perfect creature smiling ever so contently at me practically glowing. I trailed kisses from her ear down her jaw line, her neck, her collar bone then I attacked her delectable lips. "Jake…" She moaned against my lips letting out that cute little giggle of hers. I trailed kisses down her neck again before I returned to her lips kissing them more gently this time. Tonight I planned on taking things slow, tonight I would give her pleasure beyond words, I will worship every inch of heavenly body, tonight I will treat her like my queen.

Part 5

LPOV

Daylight crept into Jakes little room as I awoke with a smile for once, I never thought I would smile or be content again and here I am giggling to myself like a school girl. It's all thanks to Jake, he drowned out the pain, it was so easy to forget Sam around Jake, I forget myself around Jake he makes me feel so alive inside. Though, when he isn't around memories of Sam come flooding back opening all my wounds causing then to fester, the pain is so overwhelming almost as if I can't breathe, I wish I could chain myself to Jake for the rest of my existence so I never felt that kind of pain again. Almost as if on cue Jake stirred in his sleep clutching my body closer to his.

I lay my head against Jakes chest listening to the steady beating of his heart as I recalled last night. It was purely amazing, Jake did things to my body that made my toes curl, he made me feel things in places I never did before. It was undeniably the best experience I have ever had! Last night he didn't just have sex with me, he made love to me! Sweet, beautiful, amazing love, my body shivered with delight as I held him tighter (if that were possible). "Morning beautiful" Jake smiled down at me as I blushed.

"Hey Tiger" I said as nipped his ear with my teeth and planted a quick kiss on his lips. We lay entwined in each others arms for what seemed like eternity before I spoke. "Last night was amazing Jake thank you" I murmured against his chest as I traced his amazing abs damn the boy has an amazing body!

"Last night was for you angel, you have no idea how amazing it is having you here with me, you're like the sun – you chase all my darkness away. I wish I could keep you right here forever."

"I wish I could stay forever Jake and never hurt again."

"Then stay Leah, don't leave me"

Did I hear right? Jacob Black asked me to stay with him! My addiction to his Sam numbing abilities were too strong for me to say no, I would follow Jacob into the pits of hell if I had to.

"Then I won't go but what do we tell Billy?"

"Nothing, lets just take of, we could hit Canada by nightfall."

Part 6

JPOV

Life is one screwed up rollercoaster; here I am running away with Leah Clearwater of all people heading towards Northern Canada. We actually could make this work, I could get a job at a garage, rent out an apartment, put Leah through a few community college classes… I thought to myself as I headed out to meet Leah. _We're in this together Jake, and I refuse to be totally dependent on you, I too will work _she thought to me.

_Crap! Someone's phasing!_

_Jacob Black! _It was Sam

_Where are you heading of with Leah?_

Leah let everything we did (every last detail) run through her mind including us going away run through her head, GREAT now the whole pack knew

_Quick Jake _Leah thought _PHASE!_

We were on two legs again.

"Why did we change?" I was highly confused

"Because my dear sweet, naïve Jake; Sam would have gone Alpha on our asses and order us back!"

"Hmmm" Leah looked deep in thought before giving me a sly look (God that woman makes my blood burn when she does that!). She walked over to me (and I just realized we were both naked yet again) running her hands over my naked torso.

"Ever wonder what it would be like to 'do it' while we're still wolf" she grinned.

Man is she crazy? Doing it while we're wolf yeah that would really help with Sam He'd probably ban us from the pack, keep two psychotic heart broken degenerates away from the minds of the innocent…. Leah is a genius!

"Well I guess… the pack probably will refrain from duty for a long while!" I laughed as we put our plan in motion.

Part 7

LPOV

Life is good! After going at it in wolf form no one bothered us. Sam was too shocked when he phased and got word (more like thought of what we were doing) he simply phased back along with the rest of the pack. They had refrained from using their wolf forms for a full week before Sam called Jacob and accepted our leaving La Push as long as we never got it on wolf style again he said quote "I will not let the pack live through something like that again!" end quote. The only thing I felt guilty about was exposing my little Seth to that; though he wasn't wolf at the time (Thank God) he still saw it through the minds of the others.

Jake and I managed to afford a nice cozy one bedroom apartment near the forest (for obvious reasons). Together Jake and I managed a pretty comfortable living; he worked 6 days a week at a local garage and took care of our bills whilst I got a secretarial job at a local college which allowed a few free night classes for me. I just wished I could convince Jake to finish of high school. The pain of not having Sam was now just a dull ache. I started developing feelings for Jacob and I knew he probably felt the same about me. We received a wedding invite from that retard Bella for her wedding with the leech Jake just tossed the fancy shmancy card in the garbage, he didn't even open it!

As much as me and Jacob enjoy our lives here, far away from the pain and hurt I still feel guilty… Guilty because I can't give Jake a family, I can't give him a child to carry on the Black name, even tough Jake says it doesn't bother him and children don't really interest him I can't help but think he says that just to make me happy. There isn't anything he wouldn't do to keep me happy. We've been here a month and a half and recently I've just been so moody, all weepy and emotional one minute then grumpy enough to bite Jacob's head of the next. He's even given up his Sunday morning (the one day he has of in the week) to attend church with me. He doesn't need to and I know he'd rather spend it in bed but he does it to appease me, why did I not notice this wonderful man before!

JPOV

It felt good to be on four legs again after I forced myself to sit through church this morning just to make Leah happy. We have an awesome life here away from everything. Leah is an amazing partner, not just any partner a life partner; I can't see myself being without her. We have some normality back in our lives no patrols, no Sam, no running around looking for blood suckers all the time. This is the way life should be.

_Yo Jake_

_Seth my man how's in goin'?_

_S'all cool, how's my sister doing?_

_She's good_

Seth laughed as he read my thoughts and saw my chagrin with regards to Sunday service.

_Awww c'mon Jake it ain't that bad, remember Jesus died for our sins and all that_

_Sure Sure_

_So, is Leah still having those extreme mood swings?_

_Extreme is an understatement, She cried all of last night after watching an eagle hunt a mouse on discovery!_

_Sheesh! Dude what's going on with her?_

_I don't know but we can't go see a doc for obvious reasons_

_Oh well I hope she gets better soon, I saw her running a fever in your thoughts earlier_

_Yeah she's been of and on it the past 3 weeks; I really hope it blows over soon_

_Me too… Ummmm... Bella called again, she's really broken up about you going missing_

I felt a slight opening of my old wound; I wish Leah was here to make the pain go away…

_The two of you are crazy using each other like that _Seth thought

_Well it works for us and we like our life the way it is, we do what we must to survive, and if Bella calls again tell her I'm dead! _

_Over and out._

Part 8

JPOV

I walked up to the apartment, the door was opened "Leah" I called - No answer. "LEAH" I said with more authority and still no answer. I got this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach I became frantic searching for Leah in our little apartment. I opened the bathroom door and gasped, there lay my beautiful Leah unconscious on the ground. I hurried to pick her up "OW!", "OUCH!" I yelled in pain. Leah burnt me – she was running a fever. I scrambled of the floor to dial the one number I prayed I never would have to again.

"Hello" Her voice stabbed me a thousand times over but I had greater concerns than my own pain.

"Bella its Jacob is your bloodsucker with you?"

"Jake!" She responded elatedly

"Bella I don't have time for pleasantries is Edward there?" I responded coldly

"Jacob its Edward" He answered coolly

"Edward I would never ask anything of the Cullen's but right now I have no choice. Leah's sick and I need Carlisle's help. I would have seen ant other doctor but due to obvious reasons I can't. Please Edward, it's an emergency" Begging a bloodsucker just Great! I thought to myself, however, Leah's health is more important than my ego.

"Jacob you don't need to ask our help, Carlisle and I owe a lot to you. Where are you right now?" I gave the leech our address, he promised to be by shortly with Doc Fang. I returned to my Leah.

I carried Leah to our bed, not minding almost having her temperature burn a hole through me – I could heal. I was dabbing her face and neck with ice water, "Hang on angel" I whispered, "Carlisle will be here soon." I kissed her forehead wincing as my lips burned.

"Jake, Jacob! Where are you? Jake!" She kept calling my name, calling me every 5 minutes or so "I'm right here angel" I kept saying hoping some how she'd hear me. What was wrong with Leah, she was fine all morning a little nervous for some reason but fine. I was awoken from my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door. It must be Carlisle THANK GOD!

"Carlisle you have no idea how good it is to see you!" I was so relieved when I saw his kind face.

"Good to see you to Jacob, where's the patient?"

"Right here doc" I said taking his bag and leading him to the bedroom. I stepped out to give him a few minutes with Leah.

"Hello Jacob" It was the mind reader

"Hey bl_Edward. Thanks again for coming on such short notice. I know you're busy with wedding plans and stuff, but I had no other choice" a pure act of desperation I thought, Edward gave a crooked smile. Sorry dude I'm a man your super duper 'dazzle' powers don't work on me I thought to myself, Edward stifled a laugh. I was about to head to my room when her voice stopped me cold.

"Hey Jake" For the love of all that is holy why the hell did you have to bring her I shouted at Edward in my head, I turned to glare at him as he raised his eyebrow at my reaction. "Hey Bella" I managed between gritted teeth making a beeline for my Leah before Bella got a chance to say anything else.

I took Leah's scorching hands in mine; ignoring the pain as they scalded my skin, her fever seemed to be coming down and I wanted her to feel my presence. "Well Jacob, there isn't much more I can do, I'll need to run a few tests, my thermometer broke when I tried taking her temperature. You should return to La Push, so I can monitor her closely."

"Sure Doc, I just have a few loose ends to tie up here and then we can leave, I'll do anything to make Leah better again." I ignored the heat searing through my arm as I tightened my grip on her hand. I leaned over and whispered in her ear in Quilette – "I will not let you leave me!"

Part 9

EPOV

Well this certainly is a surprise! He's finally gotten over my Bella, and here I was worried what her being here with do to him. Though, I could quite comfortably flog him for hurting her by ignoring her. I can't believe how stubborn she had been when I refused to bring her along, eventually, she got her way. She ALWAYS gets her way I sighed and she looked at me with those big beautiful eyes. I could stare into the untold depths of the pools of her eyes for all eternity, unfortunately, she'd die in that scenario, she keeps on forgetting to breathe. "Breathe Bella" I crooned to her before she went red. Oh her blush, how I shall miss that part of her when she's changed….

I looked over to the sick wolf girl, she nearly get Jacob killed not too long ago and here he was in pain for her sake again, I could smell his skin and flesh sear as the heat she emitted burnt through his tissues. And here I was thinking I was the masochist I thought to myself wryly. Bella stood quietly in the corner, I really wish I knew what was going on in that head of hers, she's been extremely quiet since that cold greeting by Jacob.

_Edward _I heard Carlisle call me in my head, I eyed him casually as we began our exchange.

_It seems as if she is in some state of shock, it's beginning to wear off, but I'm not certain as to what brought upon the fever. Can you sweep the house for a trigger to the shock?_

I looked to the ceiling then glanced at the floor signaling 'Yes'. I didn't have to worry about Jacob intervening; his mind was too busy prattling on 'God let her live God let live…' over and over again. She just has a fever for crying out loud! And people think I over react! As I searched through the house I heard Carlisle questioning Jacob about her eating habits and behavior patterns since they moved here. "Well, She hasn't been eating very well, it's difficult for her to keep food down before noon, her mood swings have been the subject of many nightmares over the last three weeks, one moment she's normal, then emotional and teary and afterwards she just wants to rip my head off" I grinned at the last statement, I would love to be a fly on the wall when she does that! "Her temperature has been fluctuating on and off for the past month, we didn't really think much of it because it went as quickly as it came… But today… Please Doc tell me you know something anything!" He was worse than me! I have more in common with the dog than I thought. I had gone through the entire house finding nothing inconspicuous. I decided to check the bathroom since that was where he found her. What I saw lying on the counter sent shockwaves throughout my body, there on the counter lay a pregnancy test kit showing 2 blue lines… could Leah be pregnant?

Part 10

JPOV

We were back at my house in La Push 3 days after Doc Fang's visit. Emily had kindly set up my room for Leah prior to our arrival. Even though her fever had subsided her temperature ran a few degrees higher than mine. I wanted her with me so I could take care of her myself; of course her staying at my place caused a scandal amongst the locals I figure it didn't matter seeing as we planned on high tailing it outta here the moment we got the green light from Carlisle.

Sam had been down with the pack to see us – clearly still pissed from our 'wolf romp' as Embry put it. Of course the mind reading leech was around during that discussion so now he knows too. Just purrrrfect! Carlisle had questioned Leah about what sent her into shock and in true Leah fashion she's claiming amnesia – stupid wolf woman!

Carlisle had been running a few tests and had just arrived with the results. "So Leah how are you feeling today?" the doc had such a gentle caring smile I would never call him a bloodsucker or a leech, he was different from the rest – more human, I shuddered at my analogy. "Fine I guess, as long as Jake quits babying me" She sounds so cute even when she's frustrated – my girl, my Leah. I took her hand and kissed her palm. "So doc, what's the verdict?" Carlisle and the mind reader both had sly grins on…. "Well Leah…." Carlisle spoke, "According to our findings….. You're pregnant! Congratulations!" I smiled and looked at my Leah "See, I told you Carlisle would cure you" the world stopped then it went black 

LPOV

"Jake?"

"Jacob?"

"Hey mutt! Wakey, wakey!"

I shot the mind reading leech a deadly glare and snarled at him, returning to my unconscious Jake.

"L…L…Leah?"

He was coming to.

"Yeah Tiger?" I smiled down at his handsome face.

"Babe I had the strangest dream, I dreamt Carlisle was here and he had the results of your tests, and he diagnosed your illness as a pregnancy – weird huh..."

"Um Jake" It was the mind reader looking very smug – stupid vampire!

"Well Carlisle is here and he did read the results of Leah's test, and yes she is pregnant"

Oh God please don't let this boy black out again – I need him now!

"So…" Jake was responding thank heavens, he began playing with a lock of my hair.

"We're having a puppy?" He gave me his heart melting smile, the smile I'd do anything for, the smile I'd follow him to the pits of hell for. His smile turned into a grin.

Wait! He's grinning! Is this boy mad! Does he realize the responsibility having a baby entails!!!!

"Wait! A baby?"

I looked at the vamp doctor wide eyed.

"Are you sure?"

"I am a hundred and 99 percent certain that you are indeed pregnant Leah."

I lay down again, absorbing this knowledge, I was pregnant? The child I never thought I'd have was here, growing inside me! I began caressing my, still flat, stomach recalling the home pregnancy test (the time I went into shock – but I'm pleading amnesia). My baby, my sweet beautiful baby was safe inside me, growing; I bit my bottom lip trying not to cry. Jake destroyed my resolve when he put his hand over mine thus opening the flood gates pulling me into the safety and warmth of his embrace as I sobbed tears of joy staining his chest. Jake held onto me tight caressing my back trying to get me to calm down.

I took in his sweet earthy aroma; I was going to be a mother! Jacob took my face in both his hands and gently kissed my forehead, then each eye and finally my lips ever so gently. "So my queen, how does a little trip to Vegas sound?" Jake grinned

"Vegas? Why would we need to go to Vegas?" I huffed

"Well you don't expect me to have the mother of my child to have a separate last name from mine, or my child to be born out of matrimony?" I am unworthy of his love and devotion! I curse myself for all the time I spent aggravating him when I should have loved him from the dawn of time itself.

"So doc, how far along are we?" He cradled my body in his arms; I never noticed how well I fit in his arms before. "Well I'm going to have to examine her now so boys – out!"

I saw Bella standing outside the door (Why did she even come!) She stared after Jake but he didn't even notice her standing there he just walked straight to the kitchen probably hungry again – well that's my Jake and Bella had better get used to it! The mind reader looked at me raising his eyebrow. I glared at him and screamed '_BITE ME!' _in my head causing him to almost jump back, I grinned as he closed the door. Carlisle began pressing various spots on my lower stomach, his ice fingers sort of tickled. "So what would you like it to be" the kind doctor asked – Jake was right, Carlisle was more 'human' than vampire. "I'm not sure; I didn't think I could get this lucky. I want a boy, JJ – Jacob Junior" I beamed at the idea. "What if it's a girl?" hmmmm what would I name my baby if I had a girl. "Well it would have to be something special…" I heard Sam's voice outside as he arrived to get word on my results from Jacob then it hit me. "If I had a girl I'd name her Isabella Samantha Black, after the 2 people responsible for me and Jake finding each other". Carlisle smiled pressing his stethoscope to my tummy.

"Okay boys you can come back in" Carlisle called

Jake was the first in beaming, he sat next to me cradling me once more, oh how I loved Jacob Black

"You know" He whispered in my ear "I really want a girl, so she can be just as strong, beautiful and vibrant as you" I blushed and hid my face in the crook of his arm, he kissed my neck sending electricity shooting through my veins. "I really like the name Isabella Samantha Black – it sounds perfect like you, she'd be daddy's little Izzy."

"Izzy?" I looked at him confused

"Yeah Izzy – that's what I'm nick naming her" He grinned.

Part 11

LPOV

"So Leah, I understand that you're the first female wolf, is that correct?" I regretfully tore myself from Jacob's gaze.

"Unfortunate but true" I said grimly

"Well I'm not sure as to how your pregnancy will pan out, both of you are wolves and I have no clue as to how your body will react. I suggest you stay here until the birth. I will make weekly rounds to check your progress." I nodded and smiled (When will the torture end! I need alone time with Jake) I complained to myself, the stupid mind reading leech gave me a silly crooked smile; I could have knocked his teeth out! Hey buddy _OUT OF MY HEAD! _

"Do you think it's safe to travel doc?" Jacob asked

Travel? Why would we need to travel?

"Well as long as it's a quick trip, and you call me as soon as you get back so I can come over to do a check up."

I was about to ask where we were traveling to when Jake spoke again

"So Doc, how far along are we?" Jake kissed the side of my head rocking gently as he cradled me.

"Well from her measurements – 3 months" I jumped up shouting "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 3 MONTHS! JAKE AND I GOT TOGETHER A MONTH AND A HALF AGO AND PRIOR TO THAT THE LAST GUY I WAS WITH IS SAM AND THAT WAS A YEAR AGO!" I had my fists balled up ready to pounce. Jake grabbed my wrists and pulled my down cradling me in his arms again. "Calm down babe – remember the baby!" I inhaled deeply taking in as much O2 as my lungs could accommodate and exhaled heavily. "So doc what do you mean by 3 months?" I said through gritted teeth. "You measurements as well as growth patterns tell me that you are in fact 3 months into your pregnancy – I think this is attributed to the werewolf gene. The fetus possibly has the same genetic structure as you two, I'm assuming just as your growth accelerated when you changed, the fetus's growth is accelerated due to its genetic makeup."

"Listen Doc, I don't speak genetics could you dumb it down a little" Jacob complained. "Simply put, Jacob, the baby probably has 24 chromosomes like you and Leah, and just as your growth accelerated when you changed, the baby's growth is probably accelerated due to it having 24 chromosomes." "I think I get it now" Frankly Jake still looked confused.

"It's Fine Carlisle – I get it, I'll explain to Jake later. Is it safe for me to phase?"

"I don't think you should phase till after you give birth Leah, I'm not sure how phasing would affect the growth of the fetus. Have you been phasing recently?"

"Yes, I've been phasing up until 3 days ago when I got sick. Do you think the baby could have been affected by that?"

"It's too early to say, I'd like to run a sonogram to make sure. Right now I suggest you rest." Almost as if on cue Emily walked in and kicked Jake out. "Jake you can see her later – she needs to rest. You have packing to do! Now get to it!" She chided Jacob. "Thank you Doctor Cullen, I will be staying here during the day till her delivery, so she will be well taken care of." It felt good having Emily back in my life without the anguish and guilt. The kind doctor took his leave along with the mind reader and little Miss Bella – she just can't stay away from Jake! "Get some sleep Leah, you have a bit of a journey ahead" Emily said as she fluffed my pillows and lay me down. " Where am I going to!" I demanded. "You forgot so easily?" She gave me a sly smile. "Didn't Jake mention Vegas earlier" she grinned.

Part 12

BPOV

Thank God the sun came out; I needed to think ALONE as I drove my tank proof 'before' back home. The wedding was coming up fast; nothing could deter my intended future as a strong, beautiful vampire. So why was I unhappy? Yes Edward is the love of my existence, but, I also love Jacob. "Stupid werewolf" I muttered, how could he!!! With Leah, LEAH of all people I scowled. Today was undeniably the most difficult day for me since Edward left me watching Jacob and Leah all happy and pregnant, it was downright insulting, was his love for me that weak? A few rolls in the hay with psycho wolf and he's ready to start a family with that she devil! Watching them together felt like someone stuck a blunt knife through my heart over and over again, I remembered the future I saw for me and Jake when I chose Edward over him. I remember his house and La Push and the two small black haired children running towards the forest. How could he! How could he make that dream a reality with Leah? He didn't so much as acknowledge me when I was there and now he is of to Vegas with that she devil making her Mrs. Jacob William Black. Leah Black. Ugh! It doesn't even sound good! She isn't right for him.

What is wrong with me! I should be happy for Jake, he's moving on. Thanks to my retarded brain Edward can't read my mind thank heavens or he'd know how upset I am, Leah stole my future. It hurt watching him hold her, kiss her… love her. Did he still hate me for hurting him? Breaking him the way Edward broke me? Killing him from the inside…. What does Leah have that I don't! I was so mad if I was a vampire I'd bite her and kill her! Maybe that would be my first vampiric act – Kill Leah! That Jacob stealing wolf! How could Jake do this to me after everything! He even told Seth to tell me he was dead. Sorry Jacob Black I'm not going to let you go that easy. My mind was flooded with images of Jacob and Leah, watching them fit together so perfectly, seeing Jake glow as he caressed her tummy, weaving dreams about their unborn child. It probably isn't even his, she's 3 months pregnant and they've only been together a month and a half. Maybe I could get Carlisle to do a paternity test I grinned evilly.

EPOV

I couldn't drive home with Bella because of the sun. Frankly I was grateful for the break, I needed to think. Bella's been acting strangely, I wonder if she regrets choosing me. Seeing Jacob and his mate together today must have made her realize exactly what she'd be giving up, children, grandchildren, the opportunity to age with the person you love – to live a full life the way it's been meant to live. Living forever sucks. Carlisle had tried countless ways to kill himself; I too had tried, if it wasn't for my family and my Bella I might have succeeded. I would give anything to be able to read Bella's mind, to see how she feels about all of this. I searched both Jacob and Leah's minds trying to figure how they fit together so poetically, almost as if they were meant to be, so much ease, so much piece and even thought I have my Bella I still envy Jacob, he has the perfect life, by tonight he'll have a wife and soon enough a child to complete his family.

I slipped through Bella's window and found her fiddling with the wolf charm on her bracelet "I've got to hand it to the wolf – he sure is creative" I smiled my Bella's favorite crooked smile as she rushed into my arms, her warm soft breakable body molding against my body of stone. "Let's go to our meadow". I looked down at my love – she must have lost her mind! "Sweet heart, love, it's too cold out there for your human body".

"But Edward-"She pouted

"No love maybe tomorrow" I kissed her forehead, her worry lines appearing between her eyebrows. What is she thinking I wondered?

"Promise?" She kissed my jaw

"Promise" I kissed her neck, breathing in her intoxicating blood, letting the flames consume me, burning for my love.

"So what do you think about Leah and Jacob?" She asked as we lay in bed

"Well they're good together, they love each other that's all that should matter" She frowned, was my assumption right, does she feel she made a mistake by choosing me?

"Love… Are you sure?"

"Yes, he would do anything for her, and vice versa. Do you have regrets about picking me love?" I held my breath

"You're really idiotic Edward, I picked you! I just don't think she's right for him. Now sing my lullaby so I can sleep" She almost ordered me thereby ending our conversing for the night.

Part 13

JPOV

It was dark when we got back home Leah had fallen asleep, I carefully lifted my new wife from the Rabbit and carried her over the threshold to our home. The house looked different; I guess when Seth, Sue and Billy were deciding on 'improvements' they meant it. According to Billy we need change now that we have two new additions to our small family, Leah and I have our room but we need to add in a nursery for my little one. I lay my queen on our bed and slide in next to her, pulling her body close to mine. I love Leah, I realize that now, all that time wasted on Bella should have been spent having Leah in my arms. When I made Leah my wife I let go of Bella for good, her memories, the pain she caused me, the heartache, EVERYTHING associated with Isabella Swan, I don't even want her friendship. My life now revolves around my wife and child, I will be a dedicated husband and father, and I will love my wife unconditionally until the end of time and then some. My heart, mind, spirit and soul belong to Leah and Leah alone. My love stirred next to me.

"What are you thinking Mr. Black" she smiled

"I'm thinking about how much I love you" I grinned looking down at the shocked expression on my queen's face and laughed.

"I love you Leah black, nothing and no one will ever change that" I kissed her forehead

"You and this child are all that matters to me in this world, I am nothing without you."

Leah began to sob, did I say something wrong? Maybe I'm going to fast!

LPOV

I wept into my husband's chest, letting go of Sam once and for all, my love belonged to Jacob now, and I belonged to him. I looked up seeing an odd combination of concern, pain and sadness in his eyes. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! He told me he loved me and I cried I'm an idiot! I craned my neck up kissing my husband, savoring his sweetness "I love you too Mr. Black, more than all the stars in the sky, more than the grains of sand blanketing the Earth, more than every breath I take" I whispered against his lips, he rolled over trapping me under his incredible body. He kissed me as if he were devouring my entire being sending fire through my blood, making my body respond in ways he only knows how. Awakening every fiber of my being setting my body ablaze with passion, engulfing my entire being in his love.

Part 14

BPOV

Stupid teenage wolves! How dare they keep me away from La Push!

'Sorry Bella, just following orders. You have to keep away from the Blacks' Seth said. Why! Why the hell must I keep away! Jacob Black is my best friend; I have a right to see him. Unless of course his little freak girl wolf wife had a hand in that 'order'. Well sorry folks, but, I, Isabella Marie Swan, refuse to keep my distance from Jacob Black!

I sped my faster, tank proof car through La Push; those stupid werewolves can't touch me in this baby I grinned. I relaxed as soon as I saw the little red house belonging to Billy Black except the house looked a little different. The house seemed, bigger, brighter, more… alive… almost as if it radiated joy. I felt a lump in my throat, that house could have been mine. I walked up to the front door which opened before I could knock. Sue stood there clearly PISSED, if I had known better I would swear she was about to go wolf on me.

"Hello Sue" I smiled my most angelic smile

"HI' her voice was cold as she stared daggers at me.

"Is Jacob in?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster despite my annoyance.

"No he's not!" the she devil extreme Mrs. Leah Black shouted from somewhere inside as she made her way to the front door anger plastered over her face.

"What are you doing here Bella?" She asked menacingly

"I came to see Jacob" I added all the acid and annoyance I had into my reply

"Well, Bella, he isn't here. So run along to your Leech now. You aren't welcome in MY HOME!"

Did she really just challenge me! I will stand my ground!

"This is Jacob's home!" I said taking a step closer to her eye to eye, this was going to be a show down!

Part 15

LPOV

Oh no, little Miss Swan didn't just do what I think she did! Clumsy, klutzy Bella Swan wants to go head to head with yours truly. This is so on!

"Well little Miss perfect." I said pushing her back with a flick of my fingers.

"This IS Jacob's house, and I AM Jacob's wife so unless you have a death wish I suggest you haul your anorexic ass outta here or would you like me to open a can a' whip ass on ya" Please don't go, please don't go I kept chanting in my head. I finally get my wish! Today's the day I put Bella in hospital the God's do love me!

"Well he may be you husband but… HE LOVES ME!" Biatch!

"I don't think so Bella" I smiled maniacally

"Jacob was the on who came up with the ban 'Bella from La Push' rule" I grinned

"Don't lie to me Jacob loves me!

"Who could love a retard" I snorted "How does Eddie ever put up with you?"

She swung her fist trying to sock me and landed, as expected, on her ass.

I grabbed her by the hair; if she won't leave I'm going to drag her over the treaty line. She kicked, she screamed, she clawed my hands, finally she bit me! The little cow bit me! I let go and found myself on the floor as soon as I did, she tripped me! How embarrassing! Now Bella was on top of me choking me.

BPOV

"Die, die, DIE!" I kept chanting as I choked that witch! My Jacob she separated me from MY JACOB! I pressed harder I hope my efforts were bearing fruit, Leah began to turn blue! Ah success! Then I went sailing through the air as she forced me of her. Stupid werewolf strength. I felt whit hot pain as I skinned my knee on a bolder. She was so going to pay for that! "I will do as I please! And as far as Jacob's concerned he and I are inseparable SO DEAL WITH IT!" I yelled.

LPOV

Oh crap, I know I can heal, but DAMN that fall did hurt a little. Of course now to make little Miss Bella hurt more. I pounced on her!

"You stupid, stupid little girl" I had her hair pulled back as I smacked her across the face repeatedly. "Jacob is my husband, we took vows, he loves me, so go home and marry your vamp and leave me, Jacob and our child alone!" I pushed her aside afraid I might phase and actually kill the whore. She gasped for air getting to her feet. "Leah…" She panted. "I bet that baby isn't even his!" That got me I felt the heat emanate from my spine and course through my body, NO LEAH DON'T a little voice at the back of my mind screamed. Sorry little voice I have to 'the baby' the little voice whispered and I froze. No, I had to stop this, I can't phase I don't know how that would effect my pregnancy!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 16 

JPOV

"Edward, we have a situation, the girls are fighting, you had better get your bee – hind here soon before someone namely your Bella gets hurt! Sue just called I'm heading home and Bella had better be gone when I get there!" I snapped my cell phone shut as I raced my rabbit back home. I knew it! I should have stayed home but no Sam had to make me go out for supplies all the way to freaking Seattle. My mind ran through a myriad of situations! What the hell is Bella thinking! Leah is pregnant for crying out loud, and Leah she should think of the baby before getting into it with Bella. Why did I ever fall for her! I know I'm an idiot! Bella is so clingy! Thank God she didn't pick me, I'd have died of suffocation luckily the leech can handle it – he doesn't need air I grinned wryly at my private joke. The green of the forest welcomed me. I pulled the Rabbit over to phase; I'd get Embry to pick up the car right now I need to get to my wife. With a shimmer I was on 4 legs sprinting through the dense forest. Something wasn't right, it felt as if Leah was phasing but I couldn't sense her mind, I dug my toenails deeper into the earth launching myself further with each clean pounce.

EPOV

I decide to go on a hunting trip and what happens? Bella attempts to start a war with the Quilette. I told Black I'd keep her of Quilette lands I even made Bella promise she wouldn't go there but does she ever listen to me? NO – God that woman is stubborn. Always running behind the wolf. She should have just picked him! I floored the accelerator; I need to get there before Black.

LPOV

What's going on with me! I can't phase, I can't move my body! I can feel my body but my muscles refuse to move as I lay spasming on the floor. Emily comes over, I can hear her, I can see her but I can't respond. I'm trapped in my body. Oh God please, please, PLEASE let my baby be okay.

"Leah, LEAH, you need to calm down, Sue call Sam, I don't know what's happening to Leah" Emily called; I felt her tears fall upon my face. I try to respond but I can't. My body keeps convulsing, I have no control. I tried to stop phasing and that air head Bella tackled me. I was pissed so I prepared to phase. That's when the pain started, a sharp stabbing pain in my heart, it became hard to breathe and now I'm caught between my human form and the shimmer to become wolf. Oh Jacob! Where are you? I'm so sorry I shouldn't have let her get to me. Forgive me my love. A sharp, icy sweet scent engulfed my being – the mind reader was around.

_Hey leech! Do something! I'm aware of my surroundings but I can't move! _

I felt hot hands cradle me and the scent I love so much envelope my being. Jake, my Jake is here. I was vaguely aware of being set down on my bed and something pricking my arm. "Shhh, don't worry baby, everything's going to be ok". Jake I finally whispered before the darkness took me.

BPOV

Now I'm in trouble I thought as Jacob and Edward paced the floor in Billy's little living room. I could handle their screaming but the silence between them is ominous. I know I shouldn't have provoked Leah her being pregnant and all that but seriously I had to fight for my rights! She was preventing me from seeing My Jacob, My personal sun, My Best man! "Isabella Marie Swan" Oh no! Edward only used my full name when he was extremely pissed! "Can you tell me why you're here when you were forbidden to enter Quilette land?" he spoke through gritted teeth. "Um… I wanted to see Jake" I said with my best possible puppy dog face. "Please Bella don't make that face it's ridiculous it makes you look more brainless than you already are" How dare Jacob say such a mean thing! "Your reckless behavior has endangered both Leah and her baby. You enraged her to the point of phasing! We can't ascertain what action needs to be taken until Carlisle gets back. Leah is fine for now. I gave her a mild tranquilizer. Jacob I think you should sit with her, make your presence known, she kept calling for you in her mind whilst she was having that seizure". Jacob simply nodded and headed back to his room.

"Eddie baby, it's not my fault" I turned on the water works; nothing works on men more than tears. He leaned against the living room wall in Billy's little house pinching the bridge of his nose. "Bella what you have done is simply inhumane! Aggravating a pregnant woman!". "Hey it's not like she was in any danger! She's a werewolf I'm a simple human" I looked deep into his eyes. "Breathe Bella". "Oops sorry".

"Bella, her pregnancy has weakened her, she can't phase because her body is becoming more human, she could have lost her baby, her life! Thank Heavens me and Jacob made here in time, what were you thinking? Are you selfish enough to endanger an innocent child?" Great he's in lecture mode. I need to get him to back me up soon! I stretched up to plant a kiss on his wonderful cool marble lips. He held me away "That won't work Bella. Tell me do you think you made a mistake? Would you have rather picked Jacob? Is that why you refuse to listen?"

"NO EDWARD!"

"I love you and only you, Jacob is my best friend. I just didn't want Leah forcing our friendship to end." I pouted.

"What do you mean 'Leah forcing our friendship to end'?" Jacob's voice boomed as he made his way to the living room hands shaking. God don't let him phase I don't want to end up looking like Emily!

"Well she doesn't want me in La Push, that stupid rule about me not being allowed in Quilette territory is just her stupid rule to separate us, she's insecure"

"What the hell are you smoking Isabella!" Jacob thundered, if Edward could blush he'd be red with embarrassment. "I don't want you here, you broke me, Leah picked up the pieces, friends don't lead each other on then turn around and destroy them. Leah is my wife, the mother of my child, the reason for my existence. I don't want any part of you in my life. Charlie has always been family, he'll always be welcome, but you are no one to me Bella no one! You endangered my very reason to breathe, you endangered my family and for that I can never forgive you. Carlisle's here, Please take her away Edward" I stared wide eyed. I felt my heart implode. A fresh wave of tears escaped my eyes. How could he! Edward grabbed hold of my elbow leading me to the Volvo outside. "Isabella we need to talk" oh no!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 17

JPOV

Leah was stable after Edward administered that tranquilizer to her. I feel like such a fool for having left her alone. I really pity the leech, Bella is high maintenance and I thought the blond Barbie leech was bad! I can't believe she provoked Leah! Well it's over now; I've officially severed all ties holding me to that lunatic. Carlisle's with Emily in my room giving Leah a check up. Oh God please let them be fine. All I have is my little family at the end of the day; I won't live without Leah or our baby. I walked into the little nursery me and Seth had been working on for when the baby came, we worked on it almost religiously whenever we weren't running patrols. I want it to be a surprise for my Leah when our baby arrives. I can just imagine the surprise on her lovely face the day I reveal it to her. We were almost finished. Billy made the baby's crib himself from redwood, I made the rocking horse from oak and Seth was still working on the rocking chair all that we needed now was clothing for the baby. I absentmindedly stroked the dream catcher hung above the crib; my father had gifted it to my mother when she was pregnant with me. How I wish mom were alive today, she would love Leah, I wonder if heaven really exists, if my mom is really watching over us. How I wish you were here mom, to comfort dad and support Leah, to hold your first grand child. Stupid drunk driver! Due to his merriment we lost our life, we lost our mom, I'll never see her comforting smile, or feel the warmth of her love, I wish I could embrace her just one more time, tell her how much I love her. Oh mom! I gripped the rocker for support as I wept.

"I miss her too kid" I looked down to find my father looking up at me with tear filled eyes. How many times had he cried himself to sleep just thinking of my mom? How did he survive all these years without her? I can't imagine breathing let alone living without Leah. I knelt before my father; I never understood how much strength he possessed until now. "I love you dad" my father took me in his arms as I sobbed. "I never got to say good bye dad, I didn't get to see her one last time" I remembered the sealed coffin at my mom's funeral. "She loved you son, you were her favorite, look at me son" he held my face looking down into my eyes. "You're mother loved you just as much, if not more than I do and I'm sure she's proud of you. I couldn't have asked for a better son, I lived for you else I would have joined your mother with our ancestors long ago. You my son have so much to do, so much to live for. Always cherish the people you love as if it's your last day." He smiled "Now if we're done with the water works. Carlisle's ready for you. I'll give you a minute." I turned around to look at the dream catcher again. A breeze as soft as my mothers touch caressed my cheek and in that moment I swear it was her scent I smelt, I felt at peace within myself.

The good doctor had a grim look on his face. Oh God please let everything be ok I prayed. "Please tell me everything's okay Carlisle!" He gave me an uneasy smile. "As far as I can see everything is okay, it was good thinking on Edward's part to tranquilize her. Her vitals seem to be fine; her attempt to phase however put the babies in distress."

"Babies?" He smiled – it was still uneasy

"I heard to heart beats when I examined her"

"But there's something you're worried about"

"I'm not sure if we should be concerned, all we can do is monitor the situation. I need to pull her medical files. I heard a murmur in Leah's heart, and since she's most certainly turning human because of the pregnancy I don't want to take any chances. The pregnancy is still accelerated; the babies have your genetic makeup."

"How will that affect Leah? Her body is not as strong now"

"I'm not sure Jacob; we're going on trial and error here. Her family has a history of heart problems; I'm not taking any risks. I need to collect her medical records from the hospital. I will arrange for an ultrasound when I come back next weekend. Until then keep her calm and don't let her over exert herself."

"Thanks doc"

"And Jacob..."

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations on the twins"


	4. Chapter 4

Part 18

EPOV

I stood in the middle of my meadow composing myself, reminding myself that Bella is human so I can't express my disappointment fully – I should have let her transform when James bit her I thought wryly. "What do you think you were doing Bella?" I turned around and stared at her coldly. She rolled her eyes – that is so not cute anymore!

"I already told you back at Billy's, I wanted to see Jacob!"

"Bella… I TOLD you that you weren't allowed near Jacob anymore, what part of that did you not understand?" She took a deep breath

"I thought Leah was trying to keep me and Jacob apart, ruin my friendship – She hates me, she wants to ruin my life!" Is this really my Bella talking!

"Bella, tell me, do you feel you've made a mistake? Would you have rather picked the wolf?" My dead heart sank in anticipation of her answer, her body shook as she sobbed.

"Edward!" She gasped

"H – H – How could y – y – you think such a thing! I wouldn't be here if I wanted Jacob! You are so selfish! I am hurting – my best friend practically told me to take a long walk of a short plank and rather than comfort me you stand there and judge me!"

Me? She called me selfish!

"Maybe you don't love me anymore! That's why you keep asking me if I want to go back to Jacob. Maybe you'd like to be with that Alaskan blond Tanya instead of me!"

I lost all courage to argue as I took her face in my hands

"Bella, I could never love anyone except you. You ARE my life. I would do anything, ANYTHING, for you" She wrapped her arms around me, I felt her soft body mold against mine as she squeezed her body against mine."

"Anything?" She whispered

"Anything"

She kissed my neck and worked her way up my jaw line before pressing her lips to mine, running her warm tongue against my top lip. "Make love to me" she whispered.

I jumped 5 feet away from her. "NO BELLA!"

"You said anything Edward!"

"Not this Bella, I beg you, it's too dangerous!"

"You said we'd try after the wedding, why delay a good thing?"

"Bella it's dangerous!"

"If you love me you'll do it… or… I'll hurt myself!" My eyes grew wide, could a vampire have a heart attack? I was having one now!

I flew over to her and grabbed both her arms and shook her

"Bella you will never say such idiotic things again!"

"Then make love to me Edward, right here right now, please… I need you" she pressed her body against mine, gently rocking her body against mine, arousing me, I lost more and more control with each kiss she placed upon my neck. I growled as I pressed her into the soft green grass, ripping of all her clothes…..

EmPOV (Yay Emmett's POV – Emmett is awesome!)

Another boring day in boring old forks. What's a totally awesome vampire such as myself to do on days like this? I decided to decimate Alice's designer shoes seeing as the evil little pixie stole Jasper when we had a whole day of wrestling planned! Rosalie is busy tuning her car again; sometimes I swear she loves her car more than me I pouted. "Mom I'm bored! I'm going out to hunt if anyone bother's to ask!"

I heard someone approach the house, from the scent I picked it was most likely Edward and my soon to be human sister. FINALLY! I have some company!" I skipped towards the sound of Edward approaching but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the expression on his face, He looked as if he were about to run to Italy again. Oops I forgot he reads minds, he shot me a death glare. Only one thing can possibly make Eddie get worked up, our resident human klutz Bella, soon to be Cullen, Swan. She looked fine as they approached though there was something out of place… As she came closer I made out blue bruises all over her legs, she was covered in some sort of sheet. "Good God Bella did you like fall down some stairs, go through a window and shred your clothes on the glass???" Bella had a look of pure guilt on her face as she turned bright crimson; boy was I going to miss her blush when she turned. Eddie boy just gave me his famous death glare. "So what happened?"

"That is none of your concern Emmett!" What's wrong with him, I swear he suffers from PMS! I looked closer at the bruises as Bella passed me; Edward picked her up and called out to Carlisle. That's when I saw it, finger prints, the bruises were finger marks, long thin fingers, kinda like Eddie's… OMC **(Oh My Carlisle) **No way he didn't! My little brother finally lost his virginity, oh if only I could cry, my wittle Eddie kins is finally a man!


	5. Chapter 5

Part 19

JPOV

It's been a week since the Bella\Leah confrontation, things are finally looking good for us, Leah is as healthy as can be and positively glowing. Her body is beginning to show her baby bump. Two babies, that's what Carlisle said, Billy is like a kid one week away from Christmas I swear he's more excited about the babies than me and Leah, he's been spending a lot of time making toys for the little ones, he started of with a second crib then moved on to a 'rocking wolf' believe it or not now he's doing the whole 'ABC' blocks thing. Jeez! I wonder if he were this excited when my mom was having me and my sisters.

"Morning love" Ah my Queen has arisen

"Morning sweetheart" I pecked her on the cheek pulling her onto my lap.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed? Carlisle told you not to over exert yourself"

She rolled her eyes

"If you want me to stay in bed you and Doctor Fang are going to have to put me in a coma for the rest of this pregnancy, it's not enough that I have to deal with the Doctor's orders, I've got to put up with both you and the mind reading leech! I can't make a move without one of you always looking over my shoulder!" Well that was an interesting point, over the past week Edward has been here more often than necessary, he and Leah seem to have hit it of God knows why.

"Jacob…" Crap I spaced out again

"JACOB!"

"Yes honey sure honey" I smiled, what did she ask? I looked up as the pepper grinder made contact with my head; "OUCH" Oh lord thus begins the chronicles of the pregnancy hormones!

"You don't ever pay attention to me! I asked you to buy more pickles, I crave pickles! My babies want pickles and it is your job to get pickles!" and then she cries I swear pregnancy hormones are God's way of torturing men whilst their women go through their ordeal. "Baby, I love you, I'm sorry about the pickles, I'll go get them right now. Shhh" since she found out she's pregnant she's been going through jars and jars of pickles as if their on the verge of extinction. She sniffed "And peanut butter?" she asked with a smile. Peanut butter??? "Yeah sure baby, what else can I get for you and our precious cargo" She burst out in tears again! Now What

"Honey what's wrong? I'm leaving now to get the pickles I swear"

"You think I'm fat!" What the!

"Honey when did I say you're fat? You're the most beautiful women in creation"

"You just called our babies 'cargo', ships carry cargo. You think I look like a ship" She balled again. There's no winning with women is their.

I took her face in my hands and kissed her; I parted her lips with my tongue and explored the treasures of her mouth silencing her. FINALLY! When I was done she was gasping for air. I pressed my forehead to hers looking deeply into her dark brown eyes. "I love you Leah, no one else but you. I'm going to get your pickles now, and peanut butter so I want you to go lie down, Emily is working today so Edward will be around soon. I'll see you in a bit" I kissed her forehead carried her to bed, tucked her in and practically ran out the door.

LPOV

Great just perfect! I groaned as I lay on my side. I had yet another emotional outburst. Pregnancy is a bitch I wish scientist would already make a machine that has the babies for us. No wonder marriages lose their spark after the kids – the evil pregnancy hormones drive the husband half way insane – well in Jakes case he's now a fully fledged lunatic!

"I couldn't agree more with that statement!"

"Edward! It's not cool reading people's minds! A woman needs her privacy!

"I have 2 sisters, I get that a lot" He smiled he's retard smile (the crooked one)

"You're the only person who finds it retarded you know everyone else finds it dazzling"

"Yeah, yeah, bite me"

"Oh I doubt vampire venom would be good for your health" He teased

"So…."

"No I haven't and I won't lose control like that again!"

"Oh come on Edward, you have to go see your family, you're getting married next week remember. You can't live in fear of your brothers mocking you."

"You don't know about Emmett and Jazz" He moped with that suicidal expression of his. So big deal, he bonked Bella, Emmett figured it out and Edward has been hiding since then, I still can't believe he confided it in me!

"It's not just them, it's Carlisle, and I can't bear to see the disappointment on his face. When he saw the bruises on Bella… it was the single most embarrassing moment in my life!"

"Get over it already, I'm not Bella's greatest fan – she nearly killed Jacob but you need to speak to her at some point, not just watch her sleep and pop her and 'I love you' note"

"I can't… I feel horrid I hurt her"

"It wasn't intentional, Eddie"

"I'm a monster, and she wants to be damned to this life"

"You know I really hated your entire family, but now that I know your story, I understand. You never chose this path, and you are not a monster, you complain that Bella doesn't see herself clearly when you do the very same thing." He smiled. There's something about Edward Cullen, I just want to hold him tight as if he were a part of me, as if he were my flesh and blood, I feel this motherly pull towards him. Oh crap I keep forgetting he reads minds! He smirked

"Motherly love huh" I turned crimson

"You make me think of him…" I almost whispered, caressing my tummy thinking of my twins safe loved and warm inside me, as tears pricked my eyes.

His face became serious

"Leah you need to let go of what happened it wasn't your fault, you know you weren't hurting because of Sam breaking your heart. Your pain was due to you losing his baby the first time you phased!" I felt as if someone cut my heart open. My son, Sam's son, I lost him the morning I phased for the first time. No one knew my secret except Carlisle and Edward. My baby died because I was a freak!


	6. Chapter 6

Part 20

LPOV

It wasn't my fault! How can Edward say that! He doesn't know what it's like to lose a part of you. I couldn't keep my baby safe despite him being inside me. No one knew about my miscarriage until my episode last week, Carlisle and Edward found my medical records including the blood work I had done a month before I phased. I was consumed with the pain of losing both my son and my father in the same day, I shut every one out, I made everyone aware of my pain, of Sam's betrayal. I nearly let my secret slip a few times, the pack thought I suspected myself of being pregnant then as the months waned and aunt flo stopped visiting they shrugged it of and I became the freak she wolf. Thereafter whenever I thought of my little boy they thought I was fantasizing about the child I could never have. I still don't get how I fell pregnant now.

"Well… Carlisle has a theory" Edward spoke as he listened to my thoughts.

"You phased the morning after you miscarried, and subsequently you father had a heart attack, you phased for barely a minute before going human again"

"And…" Come on mind reader what are you getting at

"Well, your miscarriage happened before you phased, so your wolfy genes couldn't fix it, your uterus must have been damaged quite extensively, you were 4 months along. We are assuming your body healed itself naturally rather than using the wolf gene." Interesting…

"Well it's just a theory" Edward smiled.

"It's crazy huh?" I said absent mindedly

"What is?"

"A month ago I would have ripped you to shreds, and now we're BFF's!"

Edward confronted me about my miscarriage, we argued, I cried and he comforted me. That's when I felt this odd connection to Edward as if he were my own, the loss I felt during my miscarriage dissipated, and rather than thinking of Edward as a blood sucking leech I began seeing him as the child I lost, I can't explain it.

"Neither can I" Edward mused

"I also feel that strange draw as if we're connected…"

My stomach grumbled

"The mama wolf is hungry" Edward teased. I threw my pillow at him as Jacob walked in with my pickles.

EPOV

Pregnancy is indeed the most peculiar human event. The hormones, the cravings, the mood swings. I almost feet sorry for Jacob, he bears most of the brunt of her mood swings. "Hun could you get me a spoon for the peanut butter" Jacob shuddered

EW!!!!!!!!! He yelled in his head

I guess eating pickles and nibbling on peanut butter isn't a good combination from the look on Jacob's face.

This is the strangest friendship in history, Leah and I are supposed to be mortal enemies and here we are almost like family. Leah poured her heart out when I confronted her, which lead to me pouring out mine, I told her everything, how I came into this life, my rebel years from Carlisle, my goal to be the a worthy son to Carlisle and of course my episode with Bella in the meadow. I hate myself for what I did. I could have killed her. Now her body is decorated with patterns courtesy of my lack of control. I can't go near the house because Emmett won't shut up about it and if he calls me 'Eddie Poo' again I'm going to rip him into tiny little pieces and burn the pieces! Alice wanted to burn me alive when she saw Bella "You had better hope those bruises wear of before the wedding Edward Cullen of I will end you!" Her mind had the most disturbing picture of her dangling me in a volcano. I shuddered.

"So are you excited about the ultra sound?"

"I'm totally psyched, I can't wait to see Izzy!"

Seriously I cannot fathom why Leah wants to name their daughter after Bella and Sam.

"I've got patrol in a bit love, can I get you anything else?"

"Yes! I want Indian food when you get back"

Oh no I don't think my stomach can take anymore chilli

"Don't worry Jacob, If the lady wants to eat Indian, I will cook Indian" Jacob raised an eyebrow

"You cook?"

"Yip" I popped the 'p'

"Edward, you don't even eat!"

"Hey Leah hasn't complained thus far!" Leah turned crimson

"Leah, is this true?"  
"Um yeah – he's really good, all this while Edwards been making your supper"

"Say Edward old pal, think you can stay around like for the rest of my existence, I could get used to leech cuisine" He grinned

"Why? Is there something wrong with my cooking?" Leah asked with her 'you had better say what I want to hear or else…' look

"No babe! I'm just teasing Edward. Uh… I got to go" He kissed Leah good bye and raced away.

"He really likes your cooking more than mine" Leah huffed

"I'm afraid so"

"You're going to have to tell him you know"

"He doesn't need to know about my miscarriage – it's in the past"

"That's not what I'm talking about Leah and you know it, though you should tell him about the baby as well"

"He'll be crushed, I can't hurt him"

"He'll be hurt if you don't tell him"

"It doesn't matter, once the babies are born I'll phase and everything will be ok"

"Everything won't be okay and you know it!"

"Once I'm back in the game and go wolf again, my body will fix itself"

"Leah you won't go wolf again, your chromosome number is down to 23, your temperature is normal and spikes from time to time because of the babies – they still have 24 chromosomes. Don't even think about it, we can't turn you into one of us, the werewolf gene is still active in your genetic material, our venom would still kill you"

"There must be a way" Leah huffed

"Leah you have a hole in your heart, your husband deserves to know!"


	7. Chapter 7

Part 20

LPOV

Edward was right, I need to tell Jacob everything; he has a right to know. I just can't bear to see the hurt on his face. The murmur in my heart turned out to be a hole in my left ventricle, I'd need surgery to fix it but that would put my babies at risk. Carlisle says if I wait till I give birth I might require a transplant. I haven't come this far to lose everything I know I can make this work. I just need Jacob to understand and not over react. I wish Edward was around but his brothers dragged him off for his bachelor party. He deserves better than Bella swan, he needs someone like Angela Webber now that girl has a heart of gold. I looked at the clock 20:45, Jake gets of patrol at 21:00. Come on Leah you can do this, 15 minutes to prepare. After the wedding Carlisle said he'd do an ultrasound so we can see how the babies are doing, and if we're lucky maybe even find out their sexes. Carlisle estimates that I should pop in around 2 months. "Hey" A husky sexy knee weakening voice whispered against my neck as Jacob held me from behind, resting his hands on my ballooning tummy – I AM HUGE! Jacob chuckled lightly as the baby kicked where his hand lay. This was becoming annoying, they only choose to kick when their father is around, yet I'm the one who puts up with them playing trampoline on my bladder! Jacob must have seen my expression. "I can't help it if our kids choose to be more 'active' when I'm around" He grinned – stupid werewolf. "So how was patrol tonight?" Maybe I should wait for him to eat before I drop this on him…. "Same old, same old. Sam is one really annoying prick; I wish he'd stop phasing already. He's a real jackass!"

"Why what did he do now?"

"It's not what he's doing to me; it's what he's doing to Quil. Why did that boy have to imprint on Emily's niece!"

"Why is Sam keeping Quil from Claire?"

"No, but he's holding the fact that he could do it over Quil, the boy practically has to lick Sam's boots. I had a blow out with Sam over it, he went Alpha on me and I went human so he couldn't force his crap on me."

"You should have just taken the Alpha position when that idiot offered to step down"

"I know, well, we can't change the past. I'm hungry; let's go see what the mind reader cooked."

I watched Jacob nervously as he devoured his supper. Maybe I don't have to tell him. Oh wait I have to do it because if I don't Edward will do it for me! Stupid Vampire! Jacob just finished doing the dishes – how I love a man who can do his share of chores!

"Baby I'm going to shower I'll see you in a bit" He kissed my tummy and disappeared before I could blink, being human again has dulled my super wolfy senses I thought darkly.

I sat on the bed waiting for Jacob; I was beginning to get drowsy when I heard the shower go off. My Adonis made his entry, his short spiky hair was wet, so was every inch of his glorious body, seeing him naked takes my breath away. Breathe Leah I remind myself as he catches me staring. He gives me his cocky smile. "Do you like what you see Mrs. Black?" He asks as he slips into a pair of boxers. I gulp "I do very much Mr. Black; I just wished you would have remained completely naked!" He pounced on the bed beside me giving me one of his mind numbing kisses making my toes curl and my head spin, I wanted him right at that moment, I tried to remove his boxers but he flipped backwards away from me, grinning like an idiot! I pouted. "Now, now darling, Carlisle said no hanky panky till the birth" I stuck my tongue out at him as my phone buzzed. I picked it up to see a text message from Edward – _"Tell him now or I will…" _ Had to spoil my fun didn't he!

"Baby" Oh God this is so not happening!

"There's something I need to tell you, I need you to be strong for me, I need your support and most of all I need you to understand" Jake stopped grinning and sat down beside me taking my hand in his. Here goes.

"What is it sweetheart?" I take a deep breath

"This isn't my first pregnancy" I blurt looking over at Jacob, he has his chin resting on his clasped hands looking deep in thought, when he says nothing I carry on talking.

"I was 4 months pregnant with Sam's child – his son." I wait – still no reply. I carry on.

"I lost my baby the same day I phased. I lost my son that fateful morning, I lost my humanity and my father that afternoon" I felt tears prick my eyes why wasn't he saying anything! Does he hate me now? Why won't he talk! Maybe he's in shock. He lets out a gust of breath as he exhales. "Is that all?" huh?

"What do you mean is that all???" He takes both my hands in his again

"Sweetheart, I kind of already knew…"

"What do you mean already knew! Did Edward or Carlisle say anything?" I will KILL that vampire! Jacob shook his head

"No, no. I found out from you love" From me? When did I have the time to have a serious conversation with Jacob all those months ago when we hated each other?

"We never spoke about this, I don't recall being high or drunk" Jacob chuckled.

"Three months after you first phased me and you had patrol together, I was already in wolf form and I didn't feel like communicating with you so I kept quiet, I thought I'd take a small nap when you started your usual 'I hate being a wolf rant' I kept quiet because I was too drained to argue that's when you started thinking about that morning, the baby, the miscarriage, Harry's heart attack" Oh My God he knew all along, who else knew!

"I phased back a little while later and made Paul take my shift. I'm pretty good at keeping my thoughts in check when we're a pack. I never thought about it again. It didn't affect me at that point. When we got together I figured you'd tell me when you were ready." For once I am speechless; I just catapult into my husbands loving arms and sob. He knew, he knew about my secret and he didn't judge me. Why did I take so long to find this amazing man!

Jacob kept stroking my back calming me until my sobs died down. He kissed my forehead as he cradled me to his hot soothing chest. "Is that all?" He murmured

Oh no! Now for the difficult part, I release myself reluctantly from his arms and look at him uneasily.

"There's more isn't there? Come on Leah, out with it"

"You remember that fight with Bella two weeks ago?" He grimaced at her name

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Remember Carlisle did a check up afterwards and was worried about a murmured in my heart?"

"Yeah…"

"I have a hole in my heart Jacob…"


	8. Chapter 8

Part 21

JPOV

A hole in her heart! WTF!!! Why is it whenever I'm happy something or someone happens to screw up my life. Where's my happy ending. Where's our happy ending. I didn't know what to say. I stared blankly at Leah. What do you do when your reason for living tells you they ay die? I took a deep breath, something smelt off… coppery… salty… rusty… like blood! My door burst open revealing my sister Rebecca covered from head to toe in blood. Leah shrieked jumping behind me. "Becca?" I asked in disbelief, how the hell did my sister end up like that?

"Jacob" Rebecca gasped. "We don't have much time" she said breathlessly. "We need to leave NOW!"

"Becca what happened? What do you mean we have to leave? We need to get you to the hospital first, how did you get hurt?" I felt anger rising in me, whoever hurt my sister would die!

"Jacob I don't have time for this, it's a matter of life and death come with me NOW!"

"Becca, what on earth is going on, talk to me!"

"SHUT UP JACOB! I DIDN'T RUN ALL THE WAY FROM ANTARCTICA TO DIE FOR YOU! YOUR LIFE AS WELL AS LEAH'S IS IN DANGER! WE MUST LEAVE NOW!" She deafened me with a scream that could rival Sam's Alpha command.

"Jacob" Leah barely whispered, "I have a terrible feeling, I can't explain it… Let's just go with Rebecca."

"FINALLY!" Rebecca sighed "Someone listens to me."

"Jacob get your Rabbit out front and load Leah in, pack some clothes, I need to cleanse the area outside the house so dad can be safe."

I think my sister has lost her sanity; maybe I can take her to Carlisle for an assessment after he treats her for blood loss and fixes her wounds. I thought as I packed Leah into the back seat and shut the door. "Ouch!" I turned around to see Becca. "Why'd you smack my head?"

"That was for the comment about my sanity" I was perplexed, I only thought out that she lost her sanity… "And I heard it" came Becca's reply.

"What how!" What the hell is going on! Almost as if she has Edward's leechy power.

"Actually my powers are WAY better" She smirked

"Hey how did you clean up so fast? There isn't a single visible injury on you, what the hell is happening?"

"Shut up and drive to the Cullen's I'll explain on the way"

"Why the Cullen's?" Leah asked drowsily from the back seat as she caressed her huge belly.

"They have as much to lose as we do" Becca said quietly.

I started up the Rabbit as we headed to the Cullen's. The wedding was yesterday so I'm hoping we can all get along without Edward.

"Don't worry, Edward will be there"

"How do you know that?"

"I told you I'll explain when we get to the Cullen's"

"You said Antarctica earlier; I thought you were in Hawaii"

"I lied" My all power full, never can do wrong eldest sister lied! The world must be coming to an end

"Close enough" She said tight lipped

"My marriage was an act, you honestly think I'd marry that creepo supreme Jonathan" Becca looked as if she might hurl. I always knew something was wrong with that pairing.

"I had to go away for a few years… things happened… I needed to protect our family… I thought if I left we'd be safe…" She placed her hand over Leah's stomach and grinned almost evilly with her eyes closed. "She's strong... powerful… angry… the perfect warrior. You carry on driving Jacob. I told you. I'll explain when we get to the Cullen's"

I drove up the Cullen's winding driveway to be greeted by Rosalie. "Thought I smelt something horrible" she said through gritted teeth. "That's cause you nose is too close to your ass Rosalie" Becca shot back. Oh man I LOVE my big sister. "Jacob stop standing around looking pretty, get Leah inside. Doctor Carlisle, we have a problem, we need to have a little pow wow" Becca spoke in her normal voice knowing Carlisle would hear. Carlisle showed up at the door welcoming us inside casa de crypt. Leah woke up as I tried to carry her in and sat on one of the Cullen's sofas, I took her hand as I sat next to her. "Okay Becca, now that we're here talk." I said, "Who is this woman" Jasper asked cringing from the emotions she emitted I guess. "All in good time Major Whitlock" She winked at the EMO leech. "We have 2 more guests in the next 10 seconds" Becca began counting down, Now I know she's lost it, she gave me a death glare. "3, 2, 1..." and in walked Edward and Bella.

"I don't care Bella, you are going to see Carlisle whether you like it or not!"

"Edward aren't you supposed to be on Isle Esme?" The pixie vamp asked clearly annoyed.

"Bella is not well, and we will not go anywhere until she is given a clean bill of health!"

Edward finally looked around. "What's going on here? Why are Jacob and Leah here? Who is that woman? Why can't I read her mind?"

"Firstly, I am Rebecca Black, Jacob's eldest sister"

"Okay, nice to meet you Rebecca, what are you doing here? Carlisle what's going on?"

Carlisle shrugged, motioning towards Becca.

"Sit down Edward and Bella. It's going to be a long night. Make Emmett come back from his hunting trip, it's dangerous out there, even for a vampire, I need everyone inside. I need to make us safe" We all stared at Becca wide eyed, how did she know that the Cullen's were vamps! "I know a lot Jacob, right now I need everyone here" She said as she pulled out a sack of some kind of grass.

Edward found Emmett easily and we were all once again seated around the Cullen's living room. Becca came back in. "Okay I now I can talk. I've secured the perimeter, we're safe tonight" I am confused. She smiled at me, and glared at Edward. "Are you 2 co dependant? Cause you can't stop fretting about her and she can't stop thinking about how much she loves you, I hate being able to hear your thoughts Bella, they just show exactly how shallow you are" Becca glared disapprovingly, if there's one thin my sister can't stand its weak women. Edward growled "YOU CAN HEAR BELLA'S THOUGHTS!" He said through gritted teeth. "Yes, I am far more powerful than you vampires."

"Rebecca, you had something to tell us of great importance. If my family is under any danger at all. I want to know now." Carlisle asked

Becca took a deep breath and began her story.

We all sat in silence shocked beyond belief after Becca finished her story. I am not just a shape shifter, I'm a warlock, Becca also started out as a shifter, long before Sam, she did some digging and found out that we were capable of witch craft, something she has practiced and perfected these past 5 years, something I need to familiarize myself with. She has powers like vamps but her powers are stronger. "So let me get this straight" Edward spoke. "You're a witch, all Quilette wolf men are warlocks but they aren't aware of that part because your ancestors withheld that info from them so it won't land in the wrong hand?" Becca nodded.

"You have been in Antarctica for 5 years training for a battle that takes place 20 years from now?" "Yip" Becca popped the 'p'.

"According to you, the apocalypse is approaching and we have to stop Lucifer from rising, and if he rises we all die sending him back to hell?" Becca rolled her eyes

"Okay, saying your utterly insane story is true, why are you here now when the battle happens in 20 years from now, you said Jacob, and his daughter are the main elements of the battle, what does this have to do with us?" Becca calmed herself with a deep breath

"The battle has nothing to do with you Edward, your daughter will play a part in it – Bella is pregnant. Carlisle you can test her if you don't believe me" Edward went paler (if that's possible) Bella stared wide eyed. Edward sat rooted in the spot almost like a statue. "Come Bella, I need to run some tests" Carlisle led Bella upstairs with Esme in tow.

So my sister has greatly spooked us out, Bella is pregnant; Rosalie is now Bella's body guard protecting the baby along with Emmett. Becca told us the baby will be born and Bella will have to change as soon as it's over, the pregnancy will last a month and the child will crave blood, I shook that thought out of my mind, creepy blood drinking vamp hybrid baby. Edward looked as if someone had set him alight. "What else do we expect Rebecca?" Carlisle asked, his face tired, we all were trying to cope with the information Becca gave us. "My baby, my sweet baby" Leah murmured through tears "We can't keep her safe from this supernatural life, If you or either of our girls have to battle in 20 years time I will be there to, I will fight at your side" Leah had that scary determined look on her face that I had seen on Becca's face throughout the day. It was night fall again. "I know you're all skeptical about this war between earth and hell. Demons can't come up from hell whenever they feel like. There's an eclipse out tonight, their sending something to kill us, I can't see it clearly. I know it won't be able to penetrate the spell I cast around the mansion, whatever it is, it can't cross the devil root I've strewn around" Becca fell to her knees gasping, I grabbed her and froze in shock as I saw black tears stream from her eyes. She looked as if she were in pain as she clutched her sides. "Their here" She barely whispered. "Look out the window, but don't step outside the house, I don't want to take chances." We all moved towards the windows, Emmett gasped and jumped towards the wall on the opposite end, terror evident on his face, I neared the window as I saw 27 pairs of menacing huge red eyes staring at the house. It was almost as if their eyes were made out of fire, with my heightened sight I could make out their shapes as three huge 3 headed black dogs towered over the forest outside the house. Their barks almost deafening as they attempted getting through whatever barrier my sister erected. A terrifying growl ripped through the air as Leah, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice huddled together, Edward held Bella to his chest as he stared wide eyed at the creatures threatening to destroy us. "They'll be here as long as the eclipse lasts" Becca said with a strained voice. "What are they" Jasper asked his frame visibly shaking. "Hell hounds" Becca muttered before she passed out from the pain.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 22

LPOV

Just when you think the worst is over fate bitch slaps you with another dose of reality. True to Rebecca's word the hell hounds stayed for the duration of the eclipse then they faded away. I remember staring into their malevolent eyes as we watched them from the windows. I thought Becca was a couple of cards short of a deck when she started spouting all that Apocalypse nonsense but then the hounds came after us, snapping and snarling, trying to get through the protection spell. What irks me the most is that my baby, my precious daughter would be in this fight, my daughter who had yet to open her eyes to this world, my daughter who would never get a chance at a normal life because fate decided that she should battle, I lay in the Cullen guest bedroom staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep, those horrible fiery eyes kept haunting me. Carlisle demanded me and Bella stay here till this insanity blows over and Jacob being the over protective fool he is; was quick to agree. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Leah?" Bella squeaked and I groaned internally

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?" Oh great

"Um… yeah… sure" I know I'm going to regret this! Stay calm Leah remember the baby

The door creaked open as she crept in, a small smile on her lips, she almost seemed nervous as she walked over to the bed and kneeled beside me. I broke the ice.

"So has Becca regained consciousness?" Her eyes were glazed over white almost as if her eyeballs were reversed, I shivered as I recalled her face when she fainted.

"No, but her eyes aren't glowing white anymore. That was so freaky!"

"No my dear, that was disturbing those hounds were freaky not to mention terrifying"

"I wish I saw them… Edward… He hid my face, he didn't want me to see" she sighed

"You're lucky kid it takes a brave heart to see something like that"

More awkward silence…

"I'm sorry" Bella said in a small voice

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry about being so rude to you and about the fight the other day and for anything else I've done wrong" She began tearing, She took a breath and continued

"I know I've been a royal bitch wanting both Jacob and Edward in my life, but things have changed now, I have a little person in me to worry about" She gave me a shy smile as she caressed her stomach.

"I know you hate me Leah. You have every right to do so but I would really like to work on things between us. We're in the same boat we both have high risk pregnancies and both our kids are going to be forced into this war" She was right

"I guess you're right. It's so unfair though, they haven't even been welcomed into this life and already they're staring into the face of death." I pictured my little girl fighting against one of those evil hell hounds and I began sobbing. I felt Bella's hand squeeze my shoulder and I looked up to find her biting her lip as tears streaked her cheeks. I put my hand over hers, we may hate each other but for the sake of our children we had to put our differences aside. Bella and I fell asleep in the same bed that night having exhausted ourselves crying.

Morning arrived and we were awakened by the blond Barbie leech. She seemed cold and bitter as she stared at us. "Well if you two are finally awake Esme has prepared breakfast and the mutt's freak sister is up doing some weird ritual outside." If she calls my husband a mutt once more .! Bella went to her room to do whatever it is Bella does. I on the other hand went to shower and change, Alice burst in here earlier all chipper with clothes for me, really expensive clothes! My hand went down to my tummy instinctively as the hot water soothed me I wondered which one of my girls would be on that battle field, which one of my girls did fate decide to rip from me and condemn to a life of violence. Would it be little Izzy or Aurora? I began thinking about Edward's unborn child as well. Becca said that Bella's pregnancy would last a month. Another innocent child to be thrown in this senseless war. "It's just not fair!" I sighed as I felt 2 hot hands wrap around my waist from behind. "Jacob" I moaned inhaling his intoxicating woodsy scent as I leaned into him, he placed both his hands over my belly as he kissed my neck. "There must be some way…. "He mused "Someway to stop this, someway to prevent either child from fighting in this war. I'm going to be there and I'd gladly give my life but I can't watch my own flesh and blood sacrifice themselves." I cringed, I remembered Becca said Jacob would be involved in this as well; I would involve myself as well. I will not let my daughter get involved! I turned into Jacob and he held me tight as I cried again…

JPOV

Me and Leah dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Becca was still outside doing some strange ritual with fire. Edward was arguing with Bella about getting rid of her demon spawn, Blondie was standing like a barrier between Edward and said spawn. I nearly choke on my coffee when Bella burst into tears and ran to Leah, Leah embraced her with open arms and soothed her, Edward wore the same perplexed mask that I did. "See Edward you can't make me kill our baby! "Bella practically screamed.

"Rose and Leah will not let you" This time I did choke. "Edward, you can't force your will on her" Leah said it in a tone a mother uses when admonishing an insolent child.

"Don't forget Emmett and Esme" Blondie added. Becca came in looking bewildered.

"Your daughter wishes to converse with you Jacob" She was using her spooky possessed tone again. Wait! My daughter? Converse? WTF!

"I am not possessed Jacob" She grinned. Oh just perfect another mind raping mind reader

"She is quite powerful even in the womb. She is so aware of everything and everyone. She will be the most amazing child, she'll have to be home schooled of course and her training will begin when she's 4. I believe you wanted to know which daughter of yours would be cursed with this fight Leah?" Leah drew a deep breath before nodding very slowly; Bella stopped crying and stared at Becca.

"Isabella will be the warrior, she is really amazing!" Great she had that maniacal grin again.

"She has both Jacob and Leah's temper combined, she also has excellent leadership skills, after all she is the daughter of the true Alpha. She will be very efficient in combat her magic skills will be acceptable but her anger will prevent it from becoming exceptional. Aurora on the other hand…" Her maniacal look was replaced with a grimace

"Aurora has a very loving heart, she's warm and compassionate and kind and caring and just sickeningly sweet. Her domain will be magic. She is very much like Doctor Cullen. She will only fight if the need arises. Emmett I suggest you not piss her off; I clearly see her turning you into a toad at some point. "What about my baby?" Bella asked in a small voice. "Does my baby want to talk to me as well?"

"No Bella, I can't say much about your baby, I don't want to alter the course of fate, I've already done enough damage by preventing the hounds from attacking." I had enough

"There must be some way! We can't let our children fight this war!"

"There is no other way; Akeela will be here soon so we should wait for her."

"Akeela? Who the hell is that?"

"Um… Daddy's little secret" Becca said with a grimace

"14 years ago Dad met an exchange student named Meera; she was an intern helping him with his physiotherapy. Anyway it seems that they did more than just physiotherapy. Akeela was the result…"

My life keeps on getting better…


	10. Chapter 10

PART 23

JPOV

_I wish the Earth would open up and swallow me whole!_

"You don't really mean that Jacob" Becca said with a disapproving glint in her eyes

_Great another fucking mind reader!_

"Watch your language little brother, lest you want me to discipline you!" from the corner of my eye I saw Edward's lip twitch, stupid leech must find my predicament hilarious!

"So, we have a half sister?"

"That's correct" Leah tightened her grip on my hand, I swear if I didn't have my Queen I'd lose my friggin' mind right about now!

"How come we've never heard of her?" Leah asked as she rubbed my back with her other hand trying to calm me.

"No one knows about Akeela except me, not even Dad" Becca crossed her hands over her chest

"Forgive me for my intrusion, but how do you know for sure? Billy Black himself has no knowledge of his illegitimate off spring." Carlisle asked and Becca gave one of those maniacal smiles that are seriously beginning to freak me out.

"I found her by mistake" She grinned

"By mistake?" Leah and I repeated in unison

"Well I was missing my family. 6 months alone in the Antarctic does that to you. So I used a blood spell to see my family –"Jasper cut her off

"Blood spell?"

"No Major Whitlock, a blood spell does not generate blood, there are different kinds of blood spells, the one I used was to find my own blood relatives, so that I could glimpse them in my cauldron. I saw dad and Jacob at Uncle Charlie's then I saw Rachel at hotel school and finally I got a glimpse of a little girl around 9 with chestnut hair"

"And you assumed dad had an affair!" I ground my teeth

"No dear brother. I ignored it the first time; I thought there was a glitch in the spell. I performed the same blood spell the following week, and the week after, and the week after and Akeela kept showing up. By that time I had perfected my astral projection abilities. I was curious about Akeela so I projected myself to her. I found myself in a huge endless cave passage lit up by torches. I followed the path which led to the most beautiful city, it was magnificent, there was a castle adorned with gem stones and green pastures all round, I was so taken with the majestic beauty of the city at the end of the tunnel that I didn't notice Akeela sitting on a rock at the entrance of the tunnel"

"Hold up, are you sure you aren't smoking pot or pumping LSD or something? Cause lady your story sounds like a fairy tale" Emmett made the bad choice of disrupting Becca.

So Becca turned Emmett into a pumpkin, Rosalie tried attacking Becca and was turned into a Barbie doll – I think I prefer Blondie that way.

"Don't worry Doctor Cullen, I'll remove the spell as soon as I finish up my story, they're perfectly safe and aware of their surroundings" Oh poor poor Rosalie, all those mutt comments are surfacing in my memory now, I picked up the Blondie Barbie and shook it upside down.

"Not fair!" Alice pouted "I want to play with Rosalie Barbie!"

"Hey Jazz wanna go play toss the pumpkin" Edward asked his brother with an evil grin.

"Children PLEASE! Don't make your brother and sister uncomfortable" Esme enforced her maternal authority, I left Blondie Barbie on the table which Esme took and cradled in her arms, I swear I saw her coo to the doll.

"Sorry for the distraction Rebecca, please continue with your story" Carlisle gave a comforting smile.

Becca let out a sigh as she exhaled

"Well when I finally noticed Akeela at the entrance she asked me why I keep watching her. I was startled and flung back into my body. I tried again the following day and like the first time she was waiting for me at the entrance. She told me I'd understand better if I spent a week in her world. The next day I awoke to find her watching me. I nearly phased when I saw her blue eyes staring at me, then I caught her scent, jasmine and roses. She gave me a potion to drink, I was apprehensive at first, but something about her eyes assured me. She took me to her world-"

"Her world? Was she an alien?" Eddie you should have just shut up, do you want to be a Barbie as well I asked Edward in my mind. Becca giggled.

"No not an alien. Do you know of the seven of nether dimensions or realms? I'm sure most of you don't except for Jasper over there, my my Major Whitlock, the Bagvadh Gita? I'm impressed" Becca looked at Jasper with amazement and praise.

"You read the Bagvadh Gita?" Alice asked her husband. He smiled

"That and the Ramayana, also the torah and kabala, the Shasta's and Vedas as well as a few Buddhist scriptures and the Quran" Wow! A holy leech

"Don't judge him" Becca scolded

"He's trying to make sense of life, understand the world better; he wants to affirm the existence of God" Look who's the teachers pet.

"Okay back to the seven realms, they are infernal regions beneath the surface of the Earth. I happened to visit a month after her mother was murdered by a rival clan. Akeela should be here soon. She'll fill you in on the rest. Jacob I don't think dad should know about Akeela, she doesn't want him to find out about her either. I think the males except Jacob and Carlisle should exit when she arrives."

"Why?"

"Well Akeela is different… She's seduction incarnate; people on the surface find it hard to tear their attention from her."

"I doubt she'll have any effect on us" Edward said smugly as he pulled Bella closer, I swear any closer and the two of them might fuse into one being!

"Though you might want to keep Emmett and Rosalie the way they are" Jasper warned.

"Emmett would be unnecessarily rude and Rosalie would kill her for getting attention from Emmett." Alice bounced as she spoke – that girl has too much energy unless the animals she's been feeding off have been taking drugs.

"Don't worry Esme, she has a fiancé, she won't be trouble" Becca gave Esme a reassuring smile. WTF!

"MY 14 YEAR OLD SISTER HAS A FIANCE!" I may not know Akeela but no 14 year old sister of mine will be getting married anytime soon!

"Hold that idea brother, she's here" We all exited to the Cullen's porch. I looked around and saw nothing, Becca laughed. "Look lower people" Still nothing. Maybe she has lost it, that thought earned me a slap upside my head, stupid mind reading sister!

"Aks, they can't see you come on stand up." Becca gave a genuine almost maternal smile to something on the ground. I followed her line of site to a cobra with its hood open coiled to strike staring at us. I was taken away by the majesty of the creature before me. I felt as if I needed to bow down to its royalty. "Close enough" Becca whispered.

"Akeela quit playing already; we have business to attend to!" Becca shouted.

The cobra began to grow, and its body distorted as the cobra shimmered to the form of a woman resting with one knee down and her head bowed. She lifted her head to us slowly; penetrating blue eyes warmed my heart, her chestnut hair cascading down her shoulders. I heard Edward and Jasper gasp as she arose slowly from the ground. It was as if she moved in slow motion. She certainly didn't look 14! She smiled and Edward and Jasper took two steps forward. She walked up to us. "Hello" Her voice was husky and low, almost as if she was whispering in ones ear, I pushed Edward back; Becca did the same with Jasper. "I am Akeela, Princess of Naglok."

"What are you?" Alice asked through gritted teeth

"I am a Naag (Serpent People). Half serpent and half human, well in my case, ¼ serpent, ¼ human and ½ shape shifter. Our people are associated with waters—rivers, lakes, seas, and wells—we are also the gate keepers of Hell."


	11. Chapter 11

Part 24

LPOV

_Gatekeeper of Hell, things have just gone a whole new level of weird!_

I stood next to Jacob as the serpent woman made her way to us. She was extraordinarily beautiful more so than the stuck up blonde leech. Rebecca was right when she said Akeela was seduction incarnate even Edward was drooling. Akeela looked at me quizzically for a moment before shooting Rebecca a murderous glare. Rebecca was about to speak when Akeela lifted up her hand to silence the eldest Black sibling.

"Save it Becca, we'll talk about that later" trouble in paradise much?

Akeela walked towards me with all the regality and nobility of someone of royal decent, wait she did call herself Princess Akeela.

"Yes I did" Akeela was right in front of me, she smiled at me warmly, her eyes soft and loving as she opened her arms and embraced me. Her body was warm, a few degrees lower than a normal humans.

"I am indeed surprised to see you here and in this condition dearest Leah" She took my hand.

"Ahh, two beautiful girls" She smiled warmly, nothing like the seriously maniacal smiles Rebecca gives when talking about my babies.

"Why are you surprised to see me?" I smiled back trying to equal her warmth hoping Jacob would come to my side, from the corner of my eye I saw Rebecca kick Jacob's ass and he stumbled to my side, I grabbed his hand.

"Well dear Leah, the future set out for you was so much different than this." For the first time since she arrived she frowned.

"My sister" she shot Rebecca another death glare "Has been screwing around with fate a lot these days even though she promised both me and Amos she would not!"

"Amos" Carlisle finally spoke since Akeela arrived.

Akeela turned to Carlisle her eyes twinkling as she smiled, I swear I heard Jasper moan before a wave of lust swept through us, Rebecca smacked Jasper upside the head and calm swept through.

"Doctor Cullen, a pleasure to meet you. You have many admirers in the nether world. To answer your question about Amos… I'm sure you might have seen Becca's eyes go roll back into her head and glow white, am I correct?"

Esme nodded, Carlisle seemed to be taken in by whatever spell Edward and Jasper were under.

"Amos is a messenger – a holy spirit so to speak, he's attached to Becca as Azriel is attached to me. They speak to us, warn us of danger and assist us in preparation for the ultimate battle. They have no physical forms, they're pure energy from the divine, they also give us orders which we are to be followed without hesitation." She returned to glaring at Becca "Azriel is pissed at Amos for allowing this insanity. Creating the perfect warrior? Come on Becca don't you think Izzy and Aurora deserve a normal life, you want to send them of to boot camp the moment they exit the womb!" My heart sank as I shrank into Jacob's arms I don't want my babies to be away from me; I don't want them to enter this world of the supernatural! Jacob held me tight, and made small circles along my spine trying to ease my tension, he kissed my forehead.

"There must be a way…" he whispered

"I agree with you brother" Akeela gave one last dirty look to Becca before turning towards me and Jacob with her sunny 1000 kilowatt smile.

"I will do everything in my power to prevent your young ones from battling; they will be a last resort." Akeela glared at Rebecca again, Rebecca, as powerful as she seemed, looked almost afraid of Akeela.

"That's because she is" Akeela confirmed my analogy – wait I didn't say that out loud!

Akeela smiled her heart warming smile – normally I just give Edward Hell when he reads my mind but it's really difficult to get mad at Akeela – I just met the woman and I love her!

"I have the same 'talents' Rebecca has so to speak. Except I have better control, I can switch my powers on and off as I please, I find it uncomfortable having to deal with other people in my head. I am stronger than Rebecca due to my DNA, part wolf, part human, part serpent. I have venom in me, which I produce at will. My venom is a thousand times deadlier than arsenic when it makes contact with human tissue. Our venom is a sure fire way to kill vampires."

"You kill vampires!" The little pixie attempted to scream but it came out more like a strangled cat.

"Just those who follow the dark lord, and choose to join the demons in battle"

"In order to poison a vampire with your venom you'd have to bite them. You must be extremely fast" Edward smirked

"EW!" Akeela looked horrified and disgusted

"I don't have to bite anyone! You know how some cobra's spit venom? Well we shoot out these thorn like darts from our mouths – just below our tongues. Should I demonstrate on you Edward?" She smirked as Edward cringed for a second before returning to his drool expression.

"Ahem" Rebecca interrupted

"I told them you'd explain your part in all of this as well as your story"

"You should have spoke sooner, sister"

"Well I would have except you keep cussing me out in your head!"

"Oh I haven't finished with you Becca! We are certainly going to 'talk' after this!"

Rebecca looked afraid, what could she have done to piss of Akeela so much…

JPOV

We all settled back into the Cullen's living room. I could almost taste the tension between Becca and Akeela. Akeela my new sister, I want to get to know her, apart from all this big battle nonsense, she seems pretty awesome and in control, though I'm going to have to lock her up in a closet somewhere for my own sanity, if Edward and his EMO brother know what's good for them they'll stop gawking at my little sister. At least Emmett is out of action, he doesn't hold back on his emotions, and I would have hurt him. Akeela's eyes fell on the Emmett the pumpkin and Blondie Barbie. She sighed and shook her head and with a snap of her slender long fingers Emmett and Blondie were back to normal with Emmett in Blondie's lap. Blondie dropped him down – hard.

Akeela smiled "Here let me help you up" She offered her hand to Emmett who just stared at her wide eyed "You can help yourself to anything" He replied Edward and Jasper growled and Akeela laughed making all three young male vampires jump except for Carlisle – he had returned to Earth and was waiting for Akeela to begin her story. Rosalie punched Emmett in the gut before dragging him to the further most sofa –not saying a word, clearly she knows better than to mess with my sisters.

"Where do I begin…?" Akeela spoke

"How about the beginning" Emmett answered earning him another blow to the head from Blondie.

"Well my mom was the only child for my grandfather the Nagraj (Serpent King). She was the only heir to the throne of our realm but my mom wanted more from life than the regality she was born to. She was very much obsessed with the human way of life; she desired to live like the humans. As it was against the rules for a female to take the throne my grandfather had promised my mothers hand in marriage to Garuda the Heir of the rival Suparna clan. My mother would jump into the pits of hell herself before marrying Garuda. She escaped our realm and entered this realm. She was taken in by an ascetic and thought her the ways of the human world. She wanted to help human kind so she took up medicine. My mother was extremely beautiful; she was an enigma males of both human and supernatural makeup swooned over her. She transferred to Forks hospital after many years in an attempt to flee the attention. She was an intern in the physiotherapy department and Billy Black was her first patient. He was so emotionally detached and depressed after his wife's passing. He didn't seem to notice my mom. She felt sorry for him especially his son" She smiled at me.

"Jacob probably doesn't remember my mom. She remembered him quite fondly; she had grown quite attached to him. She made up her mind to help Billy out of his depression for Jacob's sake. The more she tried helping him the more enthralled she became. At some point she fell in love with him though she knew he could never be hers. A year after she came to forks she received word from our kingdom. Garuda had laid siege to our peace loving nation. Many great warriors were killed and grand father was too weak to battle as he had sunk into a great depression when mother left. My mother promised to return the following morning at dawn. That night Jacob stayed over at the Clearwater's so my mother snuck into Billy's house. My mother was a master illusionist and after seeing the countless pictures of his late wife she created an illusion for Billy where she was Sara Black. She created a potion that would allow him to walk again for a few hours and slipped it into his wine. To Billy when he finally awoke the following day the previous night was just a beautiful dream that night also led to my conception…" WHAT!

"YOUR MOTHER PRACTICALLY RAPED MY FATHER!" I was beyond rage


	12. Authors Note

Please refer to this URL .com/forum/topics/jacob-and-leah-the-odd-couple?groupUrl=fanfiction&id=2570916%3ATopic%3A4898963&groupId=2570916%3AGroup%3A422&page=11#comments

To see my visual of the Balck family.

Kind Regards Rougue Assasin 


	13. Chapter 12

Part 25

Sorry about the late update – I've started another FanFic called When the Bough breaks which I am doing concurrently with this one – I know doing 2 at the same time is hectic but… the voices told me to….

JPOV

_My life keeps getting better…_

It took Leah an hour but she calmed me down enough to listen to the rest of Akeela's story, don't get me wrong, I bear no ill will towards my new sister but I find what her mother did repulsive to say the least. I took my seat with Leah next to me, Akeela and Becca were conversing with their minds again, from the way Becca kept wincing I'm sure Akeela was giving her a severe cussing out, Edward was looking hard at the 2 of them no doubt trying to read their minds – no wait he was staring at Akeela hard the same with Jasper. Would it break the treaty if I clawed their eyes out? I really don't want them undressing my little sister with their eyes!

"Relax Jacob, their only looking – there's nothing wrong with looking…" Akeela said shooting a sly grin to Edward and Jasper both of them sighed preceding a sharp intake of breath. Bella and Alice were now sitting together looking very pissed at their respective husbands, Rosalie took Emmett upstairs saying they could hear the conversation perfectly from there, I think Blondie just couldn't stand Emmett constantly glaring at Akeela.

"Can I continue?" Akeela asked looking at me amused – 3 mind readers my life is over!

Akeela and Becca let out a light tinkling laugh.

"My mother returned to our world as promised and Garuda ceased his war against us. Grandfather's health returned and wedding preparations were made for my mother and Garuda. My mother took ill one night, the alchemist and apothecary's were called in to examine her – when word got out of my mothers pregnancy Garuda laid siege once more. My mother and grandfather fled along with most of the royal guard. The powers that be were not pleased by Garuda's actions and he was condemned to Tartarus a deep, gloomy place, a pit, or an abyss used as a dungeon of torment, it lies Below our world above hell were Hades resides. He was condemned to this world for 1000 years. We returned to our kingdom in time for my birth. The royal Sybil met with my grandfather and told him of my heritage, she also told him I'd be the most powerful serpent, powerful enough to wipe out the Suparna clan. Azriel was attached to my grandfather before I took over the kingdom. Azriel forbade us from attacking the Suparna's. A week after my birth Garuda's mother came to our palace seeking a solution to the animosity between our clans. She proposed that I marry Garuda when he's released from Tartarus…" For once Akeela looked sad… helpless… troubled… She looked at me and gave me a tired half smile, I could see she doesn't want to marry this Garuda person – I would find a way to stop that from happening! "I wish there was a way Jacob" Akeela said in almost a whisper. "It's not so bad Akeela just think how about the powerful children you'd have, more powerful warriors for our battle!" I felt rage shoot through my veins again

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU REBECCA! CAN YOU THINK OF NOTHING EXCEPT CREATING SUPER SOLDIERS! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT WHAT AKEELA WANTS?" Becca winced at my screaming. "She doesn't care about what I want" Akeela said dejectedly as she sat next to Leah, she took Leah's hand "That's why I'm here, to make sure she doesn't force her will on you, I will make this sacrifice" She winced again "but I won't let her sacrifice you as well" I had enough, I walked over to Akeela and kneeled down before her taking her face into my hands looking her in the eye "No one will force you into anything, if you don't want this then we'll find a way to stop it. There must be someone who can stop him…"

"That would be you" Becca answered

"Why me?"

"You're stronger than both of us combined; you need to ascend to reach the zenith of your power. But there's a price to ascension"

"What price?"

"Immortality" they both said in a mono tone

Leah opened her arms and held Akeela "I'm with Jacob on this one. I'll do whatever necessary" She said as she stroked my cheek and hugged Akeela closer. "Then you to would have to give up your mortal life, once you ascend you live forever, you're going to have to embrace the wolf gene once more once you give birth. We know about the condition of you heart. I've worked on a spell for it; the spell lasts 5 years in which you and Jacob must ascend. When you ascend you lose the ability to imprint…"

"Praise god for that!" Leah glowed "Has anyone ascended before? Why are we only hearing of this now?"

"I don't think our people wanted to out live the ones they loved back then. I myself am close to ascension, but Aks stopped me from breaking that barrier. Due to her serpent nature she was born immortal, she detests living forever, she finds it highly monotonous"

"Because Becca it is!"

"Can you finish your story and get out? The smell of mutt is suffocating me!" Blondie called from upstairs.

"Hey Blondie" I yelled

"What mutt?"

"What's the difference between a blonde and a hooker?"

Silence…

"Hookers get paid for their services!"

"Ouch! What did you hit me for?" I turned to see Leah and Akeela glaring at me, Becca just shrugged

"That was rude Jacob and under the belt" Akeela looked at Becca who walked over and took my spot next to Leah leaving me to sit next to EMO leech. WOMEN!

"Hey you said he's in for a thousand years right?" 1000 years is more than enough time

"It doesn't work like that Jacob, after my grandfather agreed to the alliance Garuda's sentence was reduced to 100 years. One earth year is ten years in our world. I aged very slowly in my world, my shape shifter genes made my body follow earth years when it came to growth, my grandfather was thrilled. When I turned 8 I was to be trained in battle, you can imagine my grandfather's shock when I got angry and morphed into a giant silver wolf on the field."

"How did your mother die?" Leah asked

"Garuda was released on "good behavior" he killed my mother in front of me, I phased and ripped of part of his tail, I was restrained by my own army. My grandfather expects me to enter matrimony with my mother's murderer. Of course Garuda rubs it in every chance he gets. I was so alone, I would go out into the valleys and fields surrounding the palace I would sit outside this cave to the outside world praying for someone to save me, that's were I kept seeing Becca watching me. For a while I thought I was going mad until she emerged from the cave. I knew about Billy and Jacob from my mother but I knew nothing of Becca. The royal Apothecary gave me a potion to bring her to my world. When she came things just fell into place, she talked grandfather into stepping down and I took over. Then Amos began speaking to her, I remember the first time she heard his voice in her head she thought she'd lost her mind. He began telling her about the coming war and she returned to her training in Antarctica but not before convincing me not to break of my pending marriage to that scum Garuda." With that Akeela's eyes rolled back into her head and began glowing white, not again! I was expecting her to roll around in pain like Becca did or perhaps cry black tears but she sat perfectly still. Becca rolled her eyes at me.

"She's better equipped when it comes to Azriel, I'm still new to it all" Becca retorted

Akeela's eyelids fluttered as she returned to us. She had on her 100 watt smile. It seems I won't need to return to my world, my grandfather has produced an heir to the throne. It seems his twentieth wife did the trick" She shuddered. "I don't have to marry the wretch" Becca looked disappointed. "I will remain here and I will imprint" I thought she would do a touchdown dance when she made the last statement.

I know I know – I got a little of from the story – I promise to return to the sap love stuff the next time I update so anyone wants to take a guess at who Akeela imprints on???


	14. Part 26 – Below the surface

Part 26 – Below the surface

**JPOV**

There was something off about the way Akeela got her message and the way she went on about how fabulous life was going to be. She shot me a look before she went out to wonder about the forest, familiarizing herself with everything. I approached her cautiously as we went deeper into the forest.

"I knew you'd understand the look" Akeela said with her back turned to me

"Something's going on isn't it?" She turned – all happiness gone from her features. She had a serious face on

"Something's happening alright and Becca is the root of it!"

"Explain" She took a deep breath and sat on a rock, the wind blowing her wild curls every which way

"Becca wasn't supposed to delve into the magical side of being a shifter. I'm sure you know the legends…" I nodded

"Taha Aki occupied the body of a wolf; in time he fused with said wolf but what your legends don't tell you is that the wolf from another realm; she was a true warlock. Kyra – that's what her name was she had ventured out with her maidens in waiting when she came across Taha Aki's spirit and allowed him access to her body. When he turned from wolf to man he fused his human side with her warlock side and now you are able to phase. Her maidens in waiting did not want to leave her alone and allowed the other warriors to fuse with them. Kyra was the last in line to the throne, when she disappeared her uncle Yorn took over. As Becca started meddling she opened up the doorway to that realm. Yorn is an evil being; he has oppressed his people for many millennia. He is the one who opened up the doorway to hell."

"What does he want? I'm sure Kyra is gone"

"She is but her bloodline lives on… in you"

"What?"

"You are the lost king Jacob, you need to claim your birthright, if you lose, the warlocks will be wiped out along with the humans, vampires, werewolves alike"

"Becca and all her meddling!" she said under her breath

"What has Becca done?"

"Leah was not supposed to live, she was supposed to die in that new born war, but she imprinted at the last moment"

"On who!"

"On you numb nut. Why do you think you developed the overwhelming need to save her? She would have imprinted earlier but Becca and her damn spells. She wanted you to imprint on someone who would make the strongest wolf – that lead to Leah's imprint being delayed. Leah doesn't even know she imprinted"

I was ecstatic, Leah imprinted on me… but why hadn't I imprinted on her?

"Becca's stupid spells" Akeela huffed

"Wait you said Leah was supposed to die"

"Yeah the first phase was supposed to have killed her, then all the times she slit her wrists – until Seth found out, then the new born attack, she was supposed to die giving birth but I can't allow that. Becca knew all the risks involved. I wish she would have just let fate be. Leah would have imprinted earlier and the two of you would be in Atlanta living the life by now"

"There's more isn't there" Akeela gave me a guilty apologetic look

"I lied about what Azriel said. My grandfather was murdered by Garuda – he's joined forces with Yorn – they're coming soon. We don't have time to prepare. You need to send Leah and Bella away. Take Billy and go to the mountains – there's a place there. It's a sacred shrine in honor of the ancestors – The last Shaman left scrolls documenting rituals there. Billy will have to perform them. Take Rose, Alice, Esme and Carlisle with you. Edward is too much of a wuss to fight with us. Emmett and Jasper will fight along with the pack."

"What do I have to do?" She laughed

"You aren't ready big brother; you need to stay with Leah"

"I can't stand back while my pack gets butchered. I have to do something"

"You will be doing something by keeping the girls safe." She handed me a wooden box

"Open this 7 days after we leave for battle"

I grabbed her shoulders and spun her around in time to see a tear cascade down her cheek

"What's going on? "

"No matter what happens remember me Jacob. I wish I found you earlier in better circumstances. Don't worry about Leah – she will be fine, I swear I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe" She took of her serpent arm band and attached it to my arm

"Wear this always – my grandfather gave it to me – it's our family symbol. If you ever require help from my people just show them this band – they will lay down their lives if you ask" I was seriously getting creeped out.

"You should go back – try to clear your mind. I don't want Becca finding out about our discussion. I will tell her about the coming war. Don't believe a word she says here forth, Amos has deceived us; he's a rogue spirit, that's why Becca suffers when he speaks. He has already led her astray; she believes anything and everything he puts over to her. By coming here she brought the hell hounds. I was able to block Amos for a while, whilst Azriel mimicked him in Becca's mind. I know it's a lot to absorb. In time you'll understand. Remember your kingdom needs you." She kissed my cheek

"Go, Becca's on her way"

I stood there, after everything she just said I couldn't move.

"NOW Jacob!" She hissed as she pushed me towards the boundary line.

"Go home get Billy and go to the Cullen's. I need to go back Becca is nearby. Don't let her find out we've spoken"


	15. Part 27 – Black vs Black

Part 27 – Black vs Black

**AkeelaPOV**

I ran deeper into the forest heading towards the Canadian border. I could feel Becca approach me. I turned towards the full moon reminiscing about my grandfather as I blocked my thoughts from my misguided elder sister.

"What are you doing out here Aks? We need to plan out Jacob's training as well as training for the girls"

I snorted. I hope Jacob won't be misguided in the future by Becca and her demented guide.

"My grandfather's dead" I announced. Seriously lacking the ceremony and sorrow necessary for it. I would be joining him soon enough – I didn't care, I just had one thing to do before I exited this world.

"What? I thought you said he finally got his son back in the leech mansion"

"That's what Amos told you isn't it" I snapped as I turned to face Becca – she flinched as my eyes narrowed revealing my serpent heritage.

"He did, but Azriel told you the same"

"I lied. Azriel told me Garuda murdered my father. He and Yorn have forged an army – they attack on the next moonless night"

"But Amos told me-"

"Amos LIED! I told you not to meddle but you didn't listen. I warned you about what would happen if you kept fucking with fate, and now I have to die because of your mistakes!"

I was shaking. Breathe Akeela, BREATHE I can't burst into my wolf now.

"You're just jealous I have a spirit guide as well, I'm just as special as you are" How dare she! I hissed at her as my serpent tongue shot out in anger.

"Jealous? What the hell is wrong with you? You aren't messing with some regular Jane off the street this is family you're messing with. You nearly kill Leah twice in your selfish pursuits. Can't you see, Amos is evil – he wants us to lose"

"Well Amos said the same about your Azriel. How do you know it isn't Azriel who's lying?"

"Because…"

I sized Becca up – towering over her.

"Azriel wouldn't ask me to commit murder!"

Becca looked shocked

"You think I don't know – YOU created the hole in Leah's heart, YOU killed her inner wolf. I know everything Becca. As long as I draw breath I won't let you succeed in your twisted plans. I can kill you easily we both know that so don't even try fighting me, you aren't strong … or worthy enough" Becca lunged at me I caught her mid air – my hand clamped around her throat I slammed her into the mossy rock face. I tightened my hold around her neck and watched her go from green to blue to purple. Then I let go of her as her body slumped to the floor. She coughed as she tried regaining her breath.

"I don't want to hurt you Becca but you NEED to stop – Amos will make you self destruct. You've been delving in the dark arts too long – you've brought this catastrophe on us" I walked away trying not to think of my eminent death.

"You can come out. I know you're there Jacob. You're just as stubborn as I am" A huge russet wolf ran silently beside me as we proceeded to the clearing we were in earlier.

Jacob phased and changed behind a tree before he grabbed me by the shoulders shaking me.

"Why didn't you tell me? How could you think I would stand on the sidelines as you died to protect me!"  
"Jacob chill. We all have to make sacrifices for the greater good. It's written in my kismet"

"Your what?"

"My fate, destiny – whatever else you wish to call it"

"I just found you and you're leaving me already" He slumped to the floor dejected as a single tear cascaded down his cheek. I kneeled to his level and wiped of his tears. I took both his big hands into my tiny delicate ones.

"I will never leave you Jacob, NEVER. Part of me will always be with you. In here" I placed my hand over his heart, he held it there.

"I want to fight as well" I was about to object when Azriel's voice resounded in my mind

_Let him – its writ, you can't change it just as you can't change your sister's fate. She chose her destiny when she allowed Amos to become part of her._

"Fine!" Jacob looked startled.

"I'll let you fight but on one condition." I sprang up backwards and crackled my neck muscles before going into a boxers crouch and signaling him to bring it on with my hand.

"You're going to have to defeat me in hand to hand combat" I grinned as I narrowed my eyes at him.

I could sense Azriel shaking his head in exasperation at me.

_Just cause it's written that he will be in the battle doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy"_

"Show me what you got little sis"

"Let's dance big bro"


	16. Part 28 – Celebrating life

Part 28 – Celebrating life

**JPOV**

It's the day before the big night and we're all preparing for a celebration. Weird… freakishly so but it's the way the serpents go about their battles. Emmett and Jasper readily agreed to fight Edward refused to leave Bella's side until Emmett called him a century old wuss and enquired if he was undergoing a sex change when Carlisle changed him. That got the pack in hysterics so Edward grudgingly joined our fight. Akeela taught me everything she could in our small space of time – I can shoot fireballs from my mouth when I'm wolf – Sam's jealous but he won't show it because I'm Akeela's big bro. For some reason every pack member thinks they've imprinted on her. The wolves walked towards the Cullen Mansion to find out what my distress call was about and find Akeela on the lawn teaching Emmett how to fight without the gift of sight. They all stopped a few feet away before I got a glimpse of that love sick psychotic puppy look on each and every one of their faces. Becca who has gotten increasingly distant heard my thoughts and whisked Akeela inside while I dealt with my brothers. They all thought I needed to see a psychiatrist until I phased and showed them everything – I also had the displeasure of experiencing their lust waves for my own sister. Right now they were all in a circle glaring at Akeela while she spoke to Carlisle.

"They all still believe they imprinted on her" I grumbled to Leah

She rubbed my forearm

"Stop being so over protective. This is supposed to be a party" If she only knew… tonight would be the last I see Akeela alive, tomorrow she would die for us – tomorrow the lines would be made clear.

"She's right" Akeela said as she walked over with her entourage of serpent women

" This party is to celebrate life Jacob" She looks truly spell binding, she was in all her world's finery, she wore enough gold to free smaller countries from their debts. Together with a crown that had the a cobra's head emblazoned on it.

"It's time" Akeela grinned as she walked towards the place where her male serpents were preparing clay.

Akeela molded it to shape a man then blew a strange blew mist on it from her mouth. I heard an intake of breath coming from the structure on the floor.

"Arise Azriel" Akeela announced

"My love" Hold on a sec

This Azriel person held her to his chest and she grinned… she freaking GRINNED!!!! Isn't he supposed to be a spirit, how does one fall for a spirit?

"Love can't be explained brother – it just happens" Akeela said as she looked into his stony aged grey eyes.

"So it has happened" Azriel announced looking over to where Becca once stood. Where is she?  
"She's gone to summon him, she's chosen her path as I told you she would" Akeela nodded sadly. I felt my tears burn my eyes so she had done it – she left us. I would be fighting my own sister tomorrow.

"Come with me Jacob" Azriel said as he offered me his hand, his blue hair waving in the wind.

"Everything will work out" He said once we were away from the festivities.

"Even with all the interfering Rebecca did. Have faith" He smiled sadly

"What happens after…"

"After Akeela dies?"

I nodded

"She joins my world, and I get of this ridiculous job" He laughed but it was forced

"I hurts me to no end to think my Akeela could face any kind of pain of dilemma" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"She will always be with you. You WILL win the big battle. Remember.." He stroked the serpent arm band Akeela gave me

"You have the support of her people as well as that box she gave you"

"How long… I mean will you fight with us?"

"No… as much as I wish I could. Akeela's spell can be cast once and lasts 8 hours. I will fade with the rays of the new dawn" Suddenly I felt guilty he should be spending this time with Akeela.

"Let's go back – My sister is probably waiting for you" His eyes twinkled at the mention of her.

We arrived to an onslaught of bright colors and unfamiliar music playing in the back ground – I'm guessing Indian. Akeela and her entourage were doing the snake dance but from where I stood it looked like a very x-rated version of belly dancing all the males vampire, serpent, wolf were hypnotized by the twist of her waist. Then Azriel jumped in and began singing…. Jeez these serpents are something else…

**A/N: Guys if you like alternate music (non English) you can listen to the music Akeela and Azriel are dancing to here …**

.com/forum/topics/jacob-and-leah-the-odd-couple?groupUrl=fanfiction&id=2570916:Topic:4898963&groupId=2570916:Group:422&page=15#comments

**R &R**


	17. Part 29 – The Battle I – The beggining

Part 29 – The Battle I – The beggining

**JPOV**

"Places everyone" Sam growled out as we approached the battle field.

The other side consisted of these 'lion-like' people – mortal enemies of the warlock clan and a few wolves who were enslaved by Yorn. What terrified me is Garuda; he was the size of a dinosaur. He had the face of a bear and the wings of an eagle – his body was a morph between the two. The pack nearly run in panic when he circled above us forcing Sam to order the others to stay put.

_Garuda is mine_

Akeela thought to us – she had opted for her wolf self in this fight. Her army of serpents where hidden in the grass only her lieutenant Precious Castro stayed in human form.

_Don't worry Akeela we'll get him_

My brothers were still hypnotized by her – Great! Akeela smirked and shook her wolfy head at me. One of the best things about having Akeela in wolf form is that she blocks my mind from the rest of the pack! SCORE!

Doc Fang, Blondie, Mother Cullen, Future freak and Billy were gone taking Bella and Leah with them to the holy grounds. Billy was to do a series of rituals written out by the last Shaman of the tribe.

There was some movement on the other end as Becca dismounted from Garuda's back – Billy had disowned her the minute he found out about our predicament sans the fact that Akeela too was his blood.

_Focus boys – it's time!_

Akeela howled as she took of with Precious at her side. Garuda's army attacked first charging towards the wolves.

_Be still_

Akeela ordered as one by one her first level soldiers turned from snake to monstrous serpent – each one coiling the enemy before ripping their heads of. Garuda's army had tricks of their own as they clawed the serpents biting and tearing apart the enemy – it was a level fight – I could sense the anxiety from the wolves as they growled and howled digging their toenails in the hard ground baying for blood as Garuda took a swipe at Akeela with his tail catapulting her into a cliff wall.

_NOW!!!_

I ordered as my fury overtook me. I launched myself towards where Garuda stalked Akeela. I pounced on his back trying to rip of his wing but he threw me of towards Yorn's army – the beasts surrounded me – the other warlocks looked fearful as were forced to close in on me.

_Forgive us master – we have no choice – we are merely puppets in his plan_

I was stunned for a minute as a wise looking grey wolf stepped out from the rest. She dipped her nose towards the green stone that hung from a silver chain around her neck. Where have I seen that before?

I was lost in thought so I didn't sense the dark brown wolf as it stalked me from behind. Yorn grabbed my hind leg in his powerful jaws breaking it as he tossed me a good 10 meters in the air. I yowled in pain distracting Akeela for a minute providing Garuda with an opportunity to take her into the skies. I cursed myself.

_Jacob CONCENTRATE!!!_

Embry and Quil encouraged me as they tended to an injured Seth from what I could see his lower body was twisted around. Emmett, Jasper and Edward his in the bushes – Akeela told them not to come out until they absolutely has to. Embry and Quil took Seth over to where Edward was. A sharp pain in my side woke me from my reverie as Yorn bit into my hamstring.

_Jacob listen_

It was Edward talking through Seth.

_Look around Yorn's neck._

I stared up at the menacing wolf my eyes drifting towards the big green gem hanging around his neck. For a minute something flashed in my mind. I was in my cradle when a shadow entered my home, I never saw his face… just the green glow or the gem…. The driver in the car that caused the accident that killed my mother – he also wore a green gem…. Yorn killed my mother!!!!

I growled opening my snout and blasting a fireball at the wretched gem causing it to shatter. One by one the stones around the other wolves necks shattered as they came to stand behind me snapping and snarling.

_The true king has freed us!_

One voice yelled.

_Our revenge is long over due great grandson_

A wise female voice spoke out – The voice belonging to the grey wolf.

_Grandson?_

_I will explain but now we fight!_

She growled as she leapt over me and onto Yorn – the rest of the wolves following suit behind her as they snapped of the traitor's limbs. I heard a snarl behind me as I turned to stare into the eyes of my eldest sister.


	18. Part 30 – The Battle II – Betrayal of Bl

Part 30 – The Battle II – Betrayal of Blood

**JPOV**

_You should have listened to me Jacob_

_You were to have followed the path we chose for you instead you follow that bitch_

Becca growled at me

_That bitch as you put it is my sister!_

She did the wolf equivalent of a snort

_Only half – I'm your blood_

It was my turn to snort

_Blood or no blood – our relation ended the minute I got word of your betrayal_

She circled me

_Too bad I'm going to have to kill you!_

She leapt at me knocking me off all fours. I flipped over and started playing defense. How does one fight their own flesh and blood? Under it all this was my big sister – the one who helped me take my first steps, helped me ride my first bike – the sister who I learned how to cuss from for gods sake!

_It doesn't have to be like this Jakey, you can still join us._

Joining her meant Leah would die – my anger bubbled up…

_NEVER_

I roared before grabbing her hind leg in my jaws and flinging her into the cliff wall – I heard a sickening crunch as her cranium shattered. It would take a while for her wolf genes to repair that. I turned into a wall of grey fur as the wise looking wolf from earlier pounced on me licking my muzzle and neck.

_So much like my Kyra, so much._

She kept saying over and over again – I'm ecstatic that I remind her of someone she seems to love but it's a bit unnerving to have someone say you look like another female. I grimaced.

_Jacob we need you._

Sam yowled. I opened my mind in time to see a lion try to see Precious trying to save Sam who was hanging precariously over a cliff. I could see 2 of Garuda's soldiers approach from behind through Sam's eyes.

_Sorry Great Grandma_

I thought before shoving her off and heading towards Sam. I would have reached in time except I was stopped by a group of 5 'lion' people.

_Send Jasper!_

I yelled out to Edward in my mind. I caught 2 streaks of white fly at us from the greenery. One whooshed past us heading towards the cliffs while the other stopped next to me.

"About time I got in on the action" Emmett said as he bounced around like a boxer.

The biggest lion guy tried tackling me but collided into Emmett instead. I fought of the others with my fireballs as Emmett tore apart his opponent – things were going well until a sharp pain in my flank had me howling to the grey skies. I turned to find Rebecca in her human form holding a spear which was now embedded in me.

"It's laced in poison – it works quickly" She grinned wickedly.

Her evil contorted face was the last thing I saw before the darkness claimed me.


	19. Part 31 – The Battle III – Alec

Part 31 – The Battle III – Alec

**EmmetPOV**

Jacob's twisted sister speared him. The spear head was laced in some sort of poison – arsenic and something otherworldly from what my vampire receptors picked up, I picked up a huge log and hurled it at Rebecca before picking Jacob up and Taking him to Edward. We had set up a little infirmary section for those who got wounded in battle. Jasper was back with Sam and that hot serpent chick Precious.

"What happened?" Eddie asked

He grimaced at my nickname for him

"Poisoned – not sure what it was though" I said my fingers in his wound preventing it from healing and sealing the poison in it.

"Let me smell" Precious said as she did the Akeela saunter over to us – man I would die a happy vamp if I could lay one of them hot serpents. She sniffed around the wound then hissed shooting out her snake tongue tasting the air.

"It's serpent venom! We have a traitor amongst us" She turned too fast for my vampire eyes to register and shot towards the field where Akeela – that perfect angel – fought Garuda. She dodged his attack and ripped of one of his wings sending him crashing to the ground. Precious whispered in her hair and the both of them appeared before us in seconds.

"Are you sure Precious?"

"One hundred and ten percent Princess"

"But Meyer?" Akeela looked a little confused

"Agreed she is you Grand father's youngest wife, but she too is capable of evil – look at your sister out there" My eyes shifted over to where Rebecca was close to killing Embry Jasper growled at the sight before he shot of towards them.

"Take this" Akeela ordered tossing a vial containing a blue liquid

"It's my venom, if the need arises… use it" Jasper took the vial and headed towards Embry.

"I can't do this now – I need to finish Garuda" Akeela said holding her head in her hands. She took a deep breath and exhaled noisily.

"Send Nicole back home – I want Meyers head!"

Another hot serpent woman appeared before us bowing before Akeela before turning into her snakey self and disappearing into the bowels of the Earth

"Edward how are we looking?"

"Surprisingly well, Seth's healing okay – I didn't even need to re-break bones, Sam's flesh wounds healed pretty okay, I've just relocated his knee – Collin and Brady are the worst – Collin had his neck broken partially – I have him in a brace – Carlisle will need to look at it. Brady has some brain trauma – he had an open head wound – part of his cranium splintered into his cortex – I removed it… it seems healed… I'm worried there may be memory loss" Akeela nodded before heading over to Brady. She put her hand on his forehead and said some latin verse causing his body to jolt a few times. She did the same with Collin – How do I even know the wolves names!

"They'll be fine in a few hours. Stephie?" She called for the serpent nurse – another extremely cute snake girl I wanted to bang.

Stephie ran into Akeela's arms her fairy like face streaked in tears.

"Shhhhhh… it's all going to be okay" Akeela said stroking the young snake girls hair.

"So many lives! We've lost so many of our brothers and sisters. Some of them may never walk again" She bawled. Precious gently coerced the girl into her arms and nodded at Akeela as she returned to the battle grounds.

"Steph, this is war… we are fighting for our freedom, any fight in life incurs losses, they have lost as much as we have. I would be proud to give my life for my people, as should you" This one is hot…. And suicidal,,,,

"Now listen to me, Master Jacob has been poisoned – we need you. Rebecca has mixed our venom with arsenic – we MUST save him" Stephie sniffled and nodded.

"Don't let his wound close. Spit in this" She ordered Edward.

She took the vampire venom and went to work with the potions she had on her medicine desk.

"You need to go back with Jazz" Edward said grimly as Jasper handed Embry to him.

"Let's go bro" Jasper grinned, I felt the excitement and exhilaration flowing from Jasper as we joined a strange pack of wolves led by an old wise looking grey wolf in attacking Rebecca and her band of merry lions

***

**ThirdPersonsPOV**

Jacob fought for his life as Steph administered the vampiric potion.

"The vampire venom will work against the serpent venom, my potion strengthens the vampire venom, the agwami root protects him from damage." Stephie sighed as she sat down next to Embry – his pelvic bone had been shattered and his thorax crushed.

"Will you teach me how to do that?" Edward asked Steph as he eyed her table of potions.

"If we survive this" Came her grave reply as she watched as more of her people lost their lives. Jasper and Emmett were doing well on the battle field with the second wolf pack.

"Water… water…" Jacob croaked out as he tried to get some moisture on his parched lips. Edward picked his head up and held a bowl of water to his mouth.

"Sip it slow Jacob, not too much" Jacob choked as he took huge gulps.

"I told you, small sips Jacob"

"Here let me" Steph said taking the bowl from Edward and resting his head against her lap.

"Akeela" He gasped looking around.

"She's back on the battle field"

"Reb…Rebecca" He growled

"She's also on the battle field" Edward shot up

"Oh no…"

"What's wrong?"

"The Volturi, Alec – he's here"

"Who's Alec?" Jacob asked as Steph helped him to his feet, his color returning.

"He's a vampire, he has a gift…"

"What kind of 'gift'?"

"He can make our army immobile" Edward said – his face paling.

Jacob growled at Edward before bursting into his wolf and taking to the battle field.


	20. Part 32 – The Battle IV – The Ultimate S

Part 32 – The Battle IV – The Ultimate Sacrifice

**ThirdPersons POV**

Jacob entered the battlefield blasting as many of Garuda's army as he could while he made his way to Akeela, he would try to keep her alive, he had to – he was a big brother for crying out loud!

_Akeela_

He cried over and over again before his limbs froze rendering him immobile. From the corner of his eye he saw a pale angel faced child who looked around 11 –

_Alec!_

He cursed in his mind. He was thankful Edward remained hidden – that was their advantage.

"Forgive my tardiness Garuda, I needed to convince my master Aro that I would be sufficient for this battle." Alec bowed

"All is well young vampire, just keep them as they are - can they see and hear me?"

"Yes sire – I was told by Master Aro that they should bear witness to your greatness"

"Your Master is a genius indeed" Garuda said as he turned into his human form.

He was HUGE to say the least bigger that Sam and Jacob put together, his skin was as dark as the midnight sky and his white Einstein inspired hair – altogether his appearance was downright puke inducing. Garuda lifted Akeela's motionless body.

_Oh no!_

Akeela cried in her mind

Jacob tried to fight against the invisible bonds that held him, his inner wolf howled for blood with each tear that dripped from Akeela's eyes.

"Very proud of your virginity aren't you young serpent" Garuda said as he ripped of her battle plates.

"This reminds me of the time I killed your mother, I would have taken her as well, except she had been used by some Earthling" He ripped of the last of her garments leaving her bare to his lecherous gaze.

Jacob began struggling harder; Alec gritted his teeth as he tried to keep control.

"Something wrong young vampire?" Rebecca spat

"Nothing I can't handle mutt" They both growled at each other before Rebecca pulled out a dagger

"Now which wolf joins the ancestors first?"

_You can do it grandson, you're an Alpha – fight against it_

Jacob barely registered the encouragement coming from the great wise wolf.

_I can't, too strong, I'm not an Alpha_

_You are, embrace it!!! Don't let her suffer this fate_

The wise wolf gestured to Akeela whose body was being violated by Garuda's rough caresses.

"First I will have you, then my men will have you, you will be tortured to death before your own people, your own brother and there isn't a DAMN thing they can do about it"

Jacob growled internally as red flashed before his eyes, Alex fell to one knee as he struggled to control him.

_I Jacob Black, grandson of Ephraim embrace my destiny as Alpha_

Jacob felt as if the world shifted within him, he no longer felt bound to Sam or the rest of his pack, he no longer felt as if he was life's puppet, for once he felt free. He fought harder to break from Alec's hold – to no avail, an Alpha's strength came from his pack – what pack did Jacob have. Garuda began removing his own clothes, Jacob's body started vibrating, he felt as if he were about to explode from his wolf form.

_I'm with you grandson_

The great wise wolf said, Jacob felt a change in the atmosphere as she joined his pack, one by one the other wolves pledged their allegiance to Jacob. The vibrating amplified as Alec fell to both his knees holding his head. Garuda laid out Akeela's limp naked body as he prepared to defile her. Red haze over took Jacob senses as he exploded, a loud roar erupted through the valley's as a blue haired silver eyed man stood in the middle of the battle field.

"Can't hold him" Alec gasped before he collapsed.

Jacob felt stronger, faster… dangerous… his wolf and human selves had fused, from his waist downwards he was covered with russet fur with glints of blue. His eyes were now a shade of electric blue.

"Look at your hands grandson" He turned to see an elderly woman with pink hair covered much the same way in as he was in grey fur, except her fur also covered her bosom. He noted that the other wolves who were with her had also 'changed'. Jacob looked at his palm and found a fireball seated there. Garuda sat gob smacked member in hand, Akeela was fee from Alec's hold. Precious threw her princess another set of battle wear which she put on whilst the pink haired wolf woman covered for her.

"You will pay for that Garuda" Jacob said before launching his fireball at Garuda, once more the fight was on. Jacob leapt up as Garuda changed forms. Jacob burnt Garuda's good wing grounding him.

"There is NO escape for you" Jacob said as he grabbed Garuda by the tail swinging him and launching him into a huge bolder.

Jasper tossed Jacob the vial of venom Akeela gave him.

"Time for you to bid adieu to the world" Jacob said

"Wait, this one is mine!" Akeela announced as she approached Jacob.

Jacob turned his back momentarily before Akeela's pain filled scream resounded through the valley – Rebecca speared her through her chest cavity.

"Quick get her help, we'll take care of them" The pink haired wolf woman told Jacob as she sized up a very afraid looking Rebecca, her male counterparts squared of with Garuda.

"Now!" She growled at Jacob who nodded dumbly taking off towards Edward.

"Edward do something! Steph" Jacob yelled

"No" Akeela faintly whispered

"This is the end" She said as she coughed up blood.

"You need to save your energy prin - "

"No young Stephie its time"

"You can't go like this!" Jacob choked on his tears

"It's the way fate has writ my end dear brother, there is one more thing I need to do"

"Anything tell me I'll do it" Jacob said clasping her hand

"Not you, Edward" She coughed

"What do you need" Edward asked as he got down on his knees"

"The spear she hit me with was laced in Garuda's venom – there is no known cure for it. My heart – you need to remove it, I'm doing my best to contain the venom with magic… You need to harvest it now and take it to Carlisle – Leah's going to need it" She said through gritted teeth before spluttering more blood out her mouth.

"Akeela we'll find a way-"

"Just do it!" She screamed in pain.

Jacob's frame wracked in sobs – here his sister lay dying and he wouldn't be able to mourn her – he returned to the battlefield – his eyes boring through Rebecca – she would die by his hand.

Edward began cutting open Akeela; she gritted her teeth in pain. Steph left the infirmary unable to contain her grief.

"When you've harvested it – take it to Carlisle – Leah's in labor" She coughed her last words as her beating heart left her body.

Edward wordlessly took of towards the mountains…

***

Billy had completed the Shaman's instructions as he waited outside the cabin. Both Leah and Bella had gone into labor. He held onto his chest tight as fear and loss gripped him, the face of a woman flashed before him, a woman with wild brunette curls and sparkling silver-grey eyes.

"Is something wrong Billy?" Alice asked

Her face contorted in concentration as she tried to see the battle.

"For some reason, Akeela's face just flashed through my mind" He shrugged, as he tried ignoring the nagging feeling of loss in his heart.


	21. Part 33 – Interlude – Akeela

Part 33 – Interlude – Akeela

**Akeela's POV**

_Alec!_

Jacob cursed in his mind.

"Oh no!" I called out as my limbs failed me and I collapsed to the floor like Jello. I had seen this happen in my mind's eye a million times never seeing the end result. Fate could be a bitch when she wanted to no matter what I tried I was never able to see beyond this point.

"Forgive my tardiness Garuda, I needed to convince my master Aro that I would be sufficient for this battle." Alec bowed – What a suck up – he might as well fall to his knees and give Garuda a blow job – I laughed dryly to myself.

"All is well young vampire, just keep them as they are - can they see and hear me?"

"Yes sire – I was told by Master Aro that they should bear witness to your greatness"

Greatness my a$$ - wait till I break free of these invisible bonds.

"Your Master is a genius indeed" Garuda said as he turned into his human form.

God he's more hideous like this than in his beagle form (Bear/eagle – I made that name up myself).

I felt Jacob struggle against the bonds himself – For some reason Alec's power was screwing with my mind link.

"Very proud of your virginity aren't you young serpent" Garuda said as he ripped of my battle plates.

_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I screamed mentally.

_FIEND!!!_

Azriel screamed in my mind, I shut him out; he didn't need to experience this with me. I felt Jacob anger rise up in me and overcome my senses.

"This reminds me of the time I killed your mother, I would have taken her as well, except she had been used by some Earthling" He ripped of the last of my garments leaving me bare to his lecherous gaze. I felt raped, stripped of my dignity and honor as I lay naked in the middle of the battlefield for all to see. Shame overcame my rage.

_Please God anything but this_

I cried for once feeling vulnerable in my life. He began touching me, I wanted to scream and rip my skin of wherever he touched me. I felt dirty and used – I wished for someone to pour kerosene over me and set me alight until all that was left of me was ash. Maybe that would wipe him of me. He began fondling me, I tried to scream, run – all I did was lie there numb and defeated; I was vaguely aware of the tears that cascaded down my cheeks as he continued defiling my body with his filthy hands – I wished at that point Rebecca would kill me and end this nightmare.

I was distracted from my predicament by a shift in the atmosphere.

_I Jacob Black, grandson of Ephraim embrace my destiny as Alpha_

He did IT – he embraced his Alpha role – even in my current position I couldn't help but feel a burst of pride at him – I was able to move my fingers ever so slightly. From the corner of my eye I saw Alec fall to one knee. What in the world?

_I'm with you grandson_

The Warlocks were joining Jacob – they were submitting themselves to his rule… I felt his power spike up – I could taste the red haze that flashed through his mind as Garuda prepared to malign the sanctity of the temple between my legs – I felt sick to my stomach. There was an explosion and all the bonds fell – I was FINALLY able to move!

I somersaulted backwards and away from Garuda and his HIDEOUS member. I tried to cover my private bits with my arms to no avail thankfully my dear Lieutenant Precious brought me another set of battle wear. A pink haired woman with fur on her breasts and legs sheltered me as I changed.

I panicked as I looked around for Jacob – Did someone hurt him while I wasn't looking? I'd never forgive myself. I closed my eyes and opened my mind searching for the familiar twing of his aural energy. When I opened my eyes I was faced with a blue haired warrior with grey eyes…

_Jacob?_

I wondered in bewilderment

_It's true – he has ascended great grand daughter_

I looked again at the kind faced pink haired woman – faces flashed through my mind – she looks so much like Kyra…

_Kyra was my daughter…_

She answered my unspoken question. I bowed my head in respect for my elder before I set my eyes on Garuda who was being tossed around like a rag doll by Jacob.

"Wait this one is mine!" I called as images of him touching me flashed through my mind, he stripped me before my people and family – He stole my dignity – I would take his life.

Jacob turned around ready to join his pack in battle when white hot pain shot through my body. A scream echoed through the valleys – my scream as I collapsed in my brother's arms. I could smell his poison as it merged with my blood spreading through my body.

_No, I must stop it from reaching my heart!_

"Quick get her help, we'll take care of them" I heard my Great grand mother say.

"Now!" She ordered Jacob

_You can't go like this young one_

I heard her as she sized up Rebecca

I smiled I thought I would die battling Garuda – I wanted to die killing him. I never dreamed I'd die by my own sister's hand.

"Edward do something! Steph" I heard Jacob yell as he placed my body down

"No" I struggled to speak as I contained Garuda's venom trying to keep it away from my heart.

"This is the end" I coughed and felt my own blood escape my mouth

"You need to save your energy prin - " Little Steph – I would miss her

"No young Stephie its time"

"You can't go like this!" My brother wept

"It's the way fate has writ my end dear brother, there is one more thing I need to do"

"Anything! Tell me I'll do it" Jacob said as he clamped my hands in his – I doubt he was aware he just broke my pinkie with the pressure.

"Not you, Edward" I knew apart from Carlisle Edward would be the only other vampire capable of harvesting me.

"What do you need" Eddie got down on his knees beside me

"The spear she hit me with was laced in Garuda's venom – there is no known cure for it. My heart – you need to remove it, I'm doing my best to contain the venom with magic… You need to harvest it now and take it to Carlisle – Leah's going to need it" I forced myself to speak as I felt his venom sear the rest of me – my life force was slipping away. I began to hear the whispers on my ancestors prophesying war as I once did before Azriel joined with me.

"Akeela we'll find a way-"Jacob spoke

"Just do it!" I screamed as my mother and grandfather appeared before with my beloved Azriel.

"It's time grand daughter" My grandfather said as he held his hand out for me to take. I could see my beloved was torn, upset that I would be leaving this Earthly realm yet ecstatic that I would be joining him in the afterlife.

Hearing Jacob openly wrack himself in sobs beside me broke my heart; I gritted my teeth enduring this last bit of pain as Edward cut me open. Jacob woke up and headed for the battle field, I could feel his rage echo in the confines of my mind

Steph walked out of the infirmary – her heart was far to tender for the reality of war.

"When you've harvested it – take it to Carlisle – Leah's in labor" I barely whispered to Edward as he cracked open my Sternum. I saw white spots before my eyes as I closed them. The time had come, forgive me brother for not being with you till the end – I will watch over you always. I took my grandfathers hand he pulled me up as my heart left my body. I turned to see a very bloody stomach churning picture of myself.

"Come love we must go" Azriel said as he took my hand from my grandfather.

Bright white light shone on us from the heavens as I watched Steph cover my corpse with a white sheet.

I could feel a pull on my energy as I was engulfed by the light – Billy I thought sadly as I saw an image of my father looking towards the heavens how I wish he could have known me and loved me as a daughter. I felt my fellow fallen warriors surround me as we headed to the nether world. Goodbye My dear brother.


	22. Part 34 Changes

Part 34 – Changes

**EPOV**

I ran as fast as I could towards the cabin in the mountains. My dead heart bled for Akeela, a true angel amongst us. She was only beautiful on the outside but on the inside to. Her blood smelt mouthwateringly tempting as I held her heart in my hands. Focus Edward – Leah will be needing this. I caught sight of Billy outside.

_What's wrong with me? Why this feeling of loss? I hope Jake's alright. Why does my mind keep going back to that Akeela chick?_

Poor man if he only knew!

I could hear Rose's thoughts inside as she tried to get Leah to push, Carlisle's mind was battling over something…

"Carlisle" I shouted out – human nature it's addictive.

He came out from behind a curtain. I could sense regret and deep sorrow in his mind but all that flew away when he spotted Akeela's heart in my hands.

"Edward did you?"

"No, no Carlisle – Akeela… she… she died in battle – Rebecca killed her. She made me take her heart, it was her dying wish – she gave it for Leah" Carlisle nodded

"Carlisle we're loosing her as well" Rosalie cried – as well?

"She's flatlined – we need to get the babies out now!" Rosalie began opening Leah up with a scalpel while Carlisle prepared for heart surgery.

"Edward – go get yourself scrubbed – You need to help Rose" I nodded and went to sanitize myself.

"Get some hot water while you're at it" Rose called out.

***

2 hours later Rose and I finished stitching up Leah's womb; Esme took the baby girls to be cleaned. I watched with great interest as Carlisle joined the different arteries and stitched them with precision.

"Would you like to see her" Esme asked me, Carlisle shot her a panicked look.

Um yeah sure I don't see any harm in seeing Leah's babies. I nodded and followed her into the front room where 3 swaddling bundles lay. I swore we pulled out 2 from Leah. I picked up the one closest to me while Esme went towards the bigger bundle.

The little girl in my arms yawned – her mouth going into a cute little '0'. She smelled of lavender, milk and honey – utterly divine, she looked up at me with the most beautiful silver-grey eyes I was enchanted – I knew at that moment those eyes would haunt me forever.

"Not that child this one" Esme said as she held the other baby towards me. I handed the one I was holding to Alice – who was dry sobbing – why on Earth – Never mind, I held my arms open as Esme placed a baby girl with bronze locked in my arms, she looked up at me with chocolate brown eyes – Bella's chocolate brown eyes. I dropped the child – Esme caught her as realization struck me, Carlisle's jumbled thoughts, Alice's dry sobbing – Esme asking me to see her.

"Where's Bella?" I asked through gritted teeth. Esme looked at her hands as she began dry sobbing with Alice.

"She's gone, I'm sorry Edward – her heart gave out just after she went into labor – we tried everything – her heart just stopped." I let out a blood curdling cry as I lunged for the child in Esme's arms. Rosalie and Alice grabbed my arms and dragged me behind the curtain where Carlisle was when I arrived. I dropped to my knees as I gazed at Bella's broken mutilated body, I did this to her, I killed her. I'm a monster I deserve to be killed.

"It isn't your fault son – it isn't your fault" Carlisle said as he held me.

"You did this!" I screamed at the swaddling bundle – I would kill her. Alice gasped as her mind filled with the image of a decapitated body – the body of the creature that took my Bella's life.

"Rose, take her and run!" Alice screeched as she lunged herself at me. Esme assisted Alice in holding me down as the little murderer escaped leaving me with my Bella to bury while silver-grey eyes twinkled at the back of my mind.


	23. Part 35 Imprints

Part 35 – Imprints

**JPOV**

Akeela's bloodied battered body haunted me as I approached Rebecca. My pack has her cornered.

_Wait – she's mine_

I growled. My pack bowed before sizing up other opponents. My grandmother and another silver haired warlock headed off to fight Garuda.

"Just you and me Becca" I growled. My new form felt lighter yet more powerful. I conjured a fireball and hurled it at Becca's face. She skillfully dodged.

"Is THAT ALL you got?" She mocked. I laughed

"I was just getting warmed up" I took a swing at her retarded head and my fist ended up connecting with the rock face behind her.

Concentrate Jacob I chided myself. I crouched in preparation for Becca's move.

"Sorry junior but I got places to go" She hissed as a huge shadow engulfed us.

Garuda's wings had grown back. He swooped down and Becca hopped onto his back. I leapt up but only managed to pluck a few of his feathers. I needed a different tactic. I concentrated hard on manifesting a huge fireball behind me and a little one in my hands. I shot the little one up at Garuda; he swerved a sharp right, that's when I let the one manifesting behind me rip. I hit Garuda on the wing. He came crashing down onto the battlefield – onto both packs, serpents and lion men. My heart raced as I thought of my brothers.

"Seth, Embry, Quil!" I shouted as panic overtook me.

Garuda rolled a few times off the cliff down into the foliage below. My heart stopped as I took in the blood soaked ground before me. Steph raced onto the battle field. Jasper and Emmett were okay, Jasper was not breathing, as he helped Steph and her assistants put both member of my pack and her people on stretchers. They had carried off Sam, Quil, the silver haired warlock and my great grandma, a few of the other serpents. Thankfully Precious was battling with on another cliff with her troop. She came back as soon as she heard Garuda crash.

"Oh my God! What happened?" She panted as she looked about frantically.

"Princess?" She called out – I felt my chest tighten and tears threaten to flood my eyes once more.

"PRINCESS?" She yelled as she fell to her knees.

"She's gone" I whispered as I knelt beside her.

"She died earlier… Becca… Becca killed her" Precious dug her nails into her palms as she fought her own tears. She looked up at me full of rage –did she blame me for my sister's death? Something behind me caught her eye and all her anger melted. I turned to see Embry limping towards me – his eyes firmly locked on Precious. I've seen that puppy dog expression before on Sam, Quil and Jared. My best friend just imprinted on Akeela's lieutenant…

The fight was over – neither side won. Garuda and Becca made their escape and the rest of us were tasked with disposing off our fallen brethren – including Akeela. Seth had been hurt particularly seriously. Part of his body was crushed. Steph waited on him personally. For a minute I thought he wouldn't make it – Leah would have my hide if that happened – but his vitals began to improve we were just waiting for him to open his eyes. I set up the pyre for Akeela's body – it felt sinful to dispose of her without any ceremony. Precious felt the same way and summoned Nicole to bring forth a holy man from their world.

I walked away after I lit Akeela's pyre – I couldn't stomach watching her burn. Emmett and Jasper were regrouping with Precious and the rest of the upper lieutenants while Embry stared adoringly at his imprint from a distance. I moved over to were Steph was attending to Seth.

"He's going to wake soon" She said as she dabbed his forehead with a damp cloth. Seth's eyes fluttered a few times before his eyes fixed on Steph. She gasped.

"I'm dead, this is heaven and you're an angel." He croaked as he stared adoringly up at her. Seth imprinted too.

"We have a problem Sire" Precious said as she walked in with her entourage.

"What now?" I put my head in my hands and rubbed my face.

"With the Princess gone we need a new leader"

"So have and election, pick straws, toss a coin – I don't know" Precious smirked

"You wife Leah has the princess's heart – making her the last link to the Royal line – she will have to lead us"


	24. Part 36 – The awakening

Part 36 – The awakening

**AlicePOV**

My head began to pound as Leah's breaths quickened – she would be waking soon. Something bad was about to happen – I could feel it in my granite bones. I heard Edward wail outside as they buried Bella beneath a weeping willow. As much as I wanted to go out there and comfort him – I needed to get to the bottom of this bad feeling. I vaguely remember when I was human I would get these headaches and gut instincts before something bad happened – I had a month long migraine before James hunted me down. I need to look around my mental block. My head felt as if someone shoved it through a thousand concrete walls. I started concentrating one by one on my family members – there was no help there – all I got was Edward getting married in Vegas. Next I concentrated on Billy. My nails dug into my palms as the most gruesome scene played out in my mind.

"Edward get the twins out NOW" I yelled as he came in with the same panic stricken look I had. In the bat of an eye he was gone and Leah was awake crouched low before us. I swallowed venom as I stood before her. She hissed at me as her new forked serpent tongue flicked out from between her lips. Carlisle said her DNA would change a little due to the fact that Akeela was a hybrid.

"My my don't you smell delicious my sweet" she said as she ran her slightly cooler tongue on my cheek.

"But I smell something even more divine" she said as she sniffed the bed on which the children lay earlier. She licked her lips making me want to hurl.

Carlisle spoke up first – hesitantly.

"Do you know who you are? More specifically where you are?"

"She looked thoughtful for a moment"

"Leah – Leah Black." She sat down on the floor as she tried concentrating on Carlisle's question.

Sweat began to drip of her forehead as she tried to make coherent sentences.

"Battle, Jacob…. Went into labor… my babies" She looked up at me nervously. I could see the internal battle going on within her – almost as if the serpent had taken its own identity inside her. She hissed again with that scary forked tongue. Must go back – need to go to … heat… need heat!

She yowled as her skin switched between a greenish serpent sheen and her usual coppery complexion.

"We must act fast" I heard a foreign voice call out from out side

Precious entered with Steph and Nicole both bowed to one knee before Leah.

"My liege" Precious revered.

"Come we must take you to our world. It's too dangerous for the people around you if we let you stay here. You need to learn to adjust to the changes." Leah shakily took her hand.

"Quick Nicole – open up the gateway to our realm – we must leave before Jacob arrives. He won't understand why we MUST keep her from him."

As quickly as they came – they disappeared into the bowls of the Earth. I heard a wolf's howl before a furry blue haired man ran into the cottage.

"Where are they?" He growled

I nearly fall over when I inspected his features closer.

"Jake… Jacob?" I whispered

"In the flesh – where's Leah?"

"They took her"

"Who?"

"Akeela's warriors"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Where, WHERE did they go?" He asked backing me into the wall

I pointed over to the spot where they disappeared into the Earth.

Jacob flashed before my eyes to the spot and began digging

***

It was almost midnight when an older pink haired furry woman made her way towards Jacob, Emmett and Jasper didn't bother about her so the rest of us paid little attention to their interaction – well everyone except me.

"Leave it grandson – she's gone for now. She needs to do this – alone. Even Precious and Steph have left their imprints behind them to help her. You have two beautiful girls to take care of now" Jacob hung his head in defeat and shimmered down to his naked human form. He growled and banged his fists into the earth as he kept calling out Leah's name.

The pink haired woman stayed by his side until he fell asleep then she dressed him in some clothing Billy had carried for Jacob.

Noon had come the next day. Jacob woke up determined to find his daughters. I told Edward to run – I wish I told him where to run to. I had to scan every inch of the planet with my gift to find a blind spot. I found 3 – La Push, the Amazon, and Carlisle's ancestral home in England.

"So where to?" Carlisle asked

"Jacob, Seth, Embry and Jazz search La push"

"Carlisle, Emmett and Esme search the ancestral lands in England"

"Me and Jasper will search the Amazon with Quil"

"What about Bella's kid?" Jacob asked in a tired voice

"I got a feeling Carlisle and Esme will find her"

With that we all split up hoping to find Rosalie, baby Carlie, Edward and Jacobs twins.

IMPRINTS

**Precious POV**

this war is coming to a close. Our troops had been badly injured;  
wolves and serpents alike. I have overestimated my skills, I had been  
too overconfident. We barely made it out thriving. Every attempt  
feels like we had fought in pure vain. This had been an all out but,  
pointless and tragic war. How could the princess die on my watch?! I'm  
nothing but impotent, useless, scum of the earth! Nicole and Steph  
felt the loss. We feel undeniably sick in the blood when one of our  
own leaves this world and disconnects with its soul.

I ran only to find our princess dying. Immediately the voices around  
me become muffled. All I could see is my inadequacy and our leader  
leaving, permanently.

"Oh my God! What happened? Princess?" I barely noticed her  
wolf-brother kneeling by her side. He looks like had been mourning. I  
swiftly sifted through my head, searching for first aid solutions  
that'd help resuscitate her, but this is all again futile, her heart's  
gone. "PRINCESS?" I yelled unable to accept the fact that…

"She's gone" The prince whispered. "She died earlier… Becca… Becca killed her"

I couldn't contain the rage eating me whole, I was somehow loosing it.  
HOW COULD HER OWN BROTHER LOOSE HER?! How did this happen? Jacob with  
all his might wasn't able to stop Rebecca –that demon of a double  
crosser?! But for sure, the prince did all that he can do. Or did he?  
If I could only…

I felt tears overpowering me, but I mustn't shed them. There will be a  
time for that, when I am alone. I am chosen to be lieutenant over the  
others because I shed no tears, I feel and fear nothing - there are  
things to be done. I needed to stop mourning and proceed with my duties,  
search for a new leader, whoever has her heart will be the next to reign. I  
restrained my tears from becoming evident. Like I said, I feel and  
fear nothing. FEEL? A strange pull began filtering through my  
serpentine senses. It is rather warm compared to the venom running in  
my arteries. I spun my head around vigilantly, anticipating any  
attack, this maybe a new strategy of incapacitating soldiers.

My eyes refocused on a half naked man staring at me, taking in my  
image whole. His eyes were on my face and on every part of my body. He  
seemed dazzled, lost and lividly wanting to abduct me all at the same  
time. Surprisingly, I didn't mind that he does so. What the HELL is  
this? I wanted to revert my eyes back on the prince who seemed to be  
looking at the phenomena knowingly. I shifted gazes and felt pain as  
I did. I gazed back at the wolf man and then had that overwhelmingly  
warm feeling wash again over me. I had to shake up, I HAVE A DUTY TO  
FINISH! Moving away from his line of sight, I felt a sharp jolt shoot  
up my flesh. It doesn't matter, whatever love voodoo that wolf induced  
in me - I will and must finish what we had started.

Nicole had brought in Melchizedec, the Holy Man from another land, the  
Princess had to descend to the next world with a proper burial.  
Watching our eminence in the pyre I once again approached her brother.

"We have a problem Sire" I informed the prince.

"What now?" His voice was worn out and lamenting.

"With the Princess gone we need a new leader"

"So have and election, pick straws, toss a coin – I don't know" Jacob  
spat at me. I smirked at his ignorance.

"You wife Leah has the princess's heart – making her the last link to  
the Royal line – she will have to lead us"

I observed from afar that Alice, the seer of the vamps was trying to  
look into the future. And I am getting impatient. We hurried to reach  
Leah Black, our new and destined Princess. Steph, Nicole, and I glided  
through the trees and noticed that there are two wolves shadowing us.  
I couldn't understand why there seemed to be an instant magnetism  
between us. I came to a halt, so did Steph. Nicole proceeded to  
Princess Leah's haven.

I honestly wanted a piece of that wolf so I ran further away some  
more. The puppy eyes haven't laid off even for a single bit. "What's  
your name? Why are you following me?" I wasn't really hissing, but  
hell I'm a fricken serpent. As far as I know he's from Prince Jacob's  
army.

"Embry Call." He phased human and began approaching me. "Stop! I asked  
you two questions, you only answered one."

"I'm following you coz I think you're goddamn beautiful." I loved  
hearing that answer, I smiled to myself. Anyways, I still had a couple  
of minutes to spare. This time I didn't stop him from coming closer…

*

we left our imprinters. That's how Seth and Embry of the Quileute tribe  
explained their mating and sexual instincts to us. It still surprised  
me that I felt emotional pain when I left Embry; on the other hand  
thinking of his voice calmed me.

Jacob wasn't back with his wife yet; our arrival had been very timely.  
Immediately we seized our new leader and transported her where she  
would face her new fate.

It was evident that an internal battle went on inside our princess. We  
had traveled several dimensions deep already, Nicole huddled her  
strong but failing body. The pathway to the underworld is never going  
to be a smooth sail.


	25. Part 37 – 5 years later

Part 37 – 5 years later

**JPOV**

"Daddy, daddy, daddy" I heard my girls chorus as they ran down the stairs.

"Girls how many times do I have to tell you not to do that or you'd get hurt"

"Chill pops we're supernatural beings"

"Is that so Izzy?" I said as I began my tickle attack on both my girls.

Aurora's laugh was so much like my Leah's. I ignored the throb in my heart as I recalled my estranged wife. Precious brought her up once when the twins were 6 months old but she nearly blow up the planet because her powers went haywire. Precious told us it would be a while before she could control them. It didn't hurt me that she had to go back what hurt me was the fact that she barely remembered any of us – she wouldn't even look me let alone the twins in the eye – my wife treated me like a perfect stranger.

"Jacob where are you lost again?" My 3 times great grandmother asked as she prepared the girls lunches.

"Oh you know the usual. Did you 2 brush your teeth?" Both my girls nodded as Embry drove by to pick them up for school. Embry qualified as a teacher 3 years ago and taught at tribal school.

It was the same routine everyday – send the kids to school then rigorous training with my pack and Sam's as well as the vamps. Edward went to join his spawn in England while the rest stayed to fight – Vamp Barbie was a common site in my home. She loved spending time with the girls – I hated it at first but then Carlisle told me Rose's story – how could I object afterwards? Sure we still got on each others nerves but when it came to my kids we were on the same page.

According to my grandmother Becca had placed a spell on Izzy to turn her into a beast but Akeela broke it when we left Leah in the mountains that fateful day. I still have my sisters ashes in an urn – I swore I would scatter her remains in the ocean once I seeked vengeance for her murder. My powers had become stronger and I was now able to fade between dimensions and perform my kingly duties towards the warlocks as well as prepare for the coming war. My great grandmother turned out to be masterful in the art of war and magic. She took Alice under her wing to show her how to see without using her vampire gift. Alice was able to show us all Becca in the underworld preparing for battle in a bowl of bat blood. Carlisle's healing abilities had been heightened and he could heal any wound with the touch of his hand. Emmett's Strength had intensified and Rosalie had become more agile she was slipperier than a fish when trying to attack her. Jasper had better control of his thirst and his power – outside emotions didn't affect him as much.

Me and Edward had become close over the years. We spoke regularly over the phone he was a little jumpy – his kid was 5 but looked as if she were 14. She also had a gift – Carlie was able to project her thoughts into the next persons mind. Edward told me about his incident with my daughter – her silver grey eyes haunt him. If he only know… one of my girls had imprinted on the vampire I once loathed…


	26. Part 38 – The new Leah

Part 38 – The new Leah

**JPOV**

I watched from the kitchen window as Izzy stared at the full moon. I could sense she was thinking of him again. She confided in Rosalie (the only other person, except my Gram, who knew she imprinted on Edward) about a bronze haired figure she kept chasing after in her dreams. My girls would be turning 10 soon, ten wonderful years of fatherhood – 10 heartbreaking years of separation from my wife. Edward and his daughter Carlie would also be returning. My heart bled at the possibility of losing my little girl to Edward so young. Aurora was upstairs with Alice and Rosalie going through the bags and bags of clothing they bought. One thing I learned the hard way in these ten years was NEVER come between the vamp sisters when they go out on a shopping splurge for the girls.

"Son what are you doing?" My great grandmother asked as she wheeled my father in.

I looked down to see I had applied to much pressure to one of the plates I was washing which had sliced through my palm.

"My pain threshold is whacked – I didn't even feel that. All this training is screwing with my sensory receptors"

"Sensory receptors? Boy you've been talking with Edward Cullen way too much" My dad teased as he wheeled himself to the living room.

"You worried about what happens when little Isabella sees Edward for the first time" As per usual she hits the nail on the head.

"I don't know how he'll react Gram – what if he rejects her? She'll be heartbroken and if he accepts her I'll be heartbroken" An icy breeze came through the door making me shiver slightly even with my toasty temperature.

"Forgive us the intrusion master Jacob" I nearly collapse from shock when I saw Precious and Steph standing at the door with my beloved Leah. She looked amazing yet … she still doesn't look like my Leah – the warmth and love that was once in her eyes was now absent.

"Dad what's that scent?" Both my girls entered the kitchen at the same time. They looked at Leah wide eyed before Aurora tearfully whispered "Mom"

Aurora ran towards her mother only to be halted by Precious.

"Careful young one – she isn't used to the realm – she only just learned to control her power. Go Princess – spend time with your husband" Precious said before Embry and Seth appeared out of thin air to claim their imprints. Seth and Steph merely gazed at each other and smiled while Precious jumped onto Embry wrapping her legs around him while battling for dominance with their tongues.

"Hey not in my kitchen." My Grandma chided as she escorted the couples out.

Alice and Rosalie came down whispering their hello's before taking a tearful Aurora and shocked looking Izzy upstairs.

Leah just looked out the window avoiding me.

"So – it's been 10 years…" I tried breaking the ice as I walked towards her.

She stepped back putting her hand out.

"A 100 years with our time. I know this is hard on you – I AM trying to do this whole family woman thing right – Precious has been pestering me about it everyday since I descended into the bowels of the Earth"

"All I ask is space – where may I take residence?" She asked as if I was her busboy

"What's wrong with where we slept before you left? What's wrong with OUR bedroom" I asked trying to keep the anger and annoyance out my voice.

My windpipes started to constrict as heat flooded throughout me – I felt as if I was about to explode.

"Princess, PRINCESS STOP!" Precious shouted as Steph came to my aid

"He'd not your enemy, he's your husband – the father of your children" Leah got a confused glint in her eyes.

"Jacob, just take it easy with her. Princess it won't hurt if you spent the night in your old haunts would it – it might help you with finding yourself again"

That night I lay awake in bed afraid to so much as breath – here in the darkness beneath the light of the full moon lay my Leah – not the serpent Queen of the underworld but my wife. I watched her all night as she slept and awoke with her resting her head on my chest.

"Please Leah" I whispered

"Come back for me, and the girls… remember we said we were going to fight this war together – we wouldn't let the girls get involved"

Easy Jacob

I shot up straight out of bed landing on the other side of my room as Akeela's voice rang out in my head.

I think I'm loosing it…

You're not you silly goat. Remember when I was alive I had Azriel?

Yeah…

Well now you have me

So… are you dead?

No that was my twin you cremated of course I'm dead and loving it. It's so wonderful here but I need to get back to business – the time for war is drawing closer. I won't lie to you – things with Leah won't be easy – there are many storms you will have to weather with the girls – everything has its price – be ready for change brother. We'll speak again. I must go before Azriel finds out I've taken up a guardian role. I love you. By the way you need to start practicing harder – give Precious the box I gave you before the battle – she'll know what to do.

Okay… now I'm seriously freaked….

And one more thing Jake

Yeah

If you love her let her go – if she is meant for you she'll return if not then maybe there is something else out there for you

Finally I spoke out loud

"What's that supposed to mean?" I shouted at the roof. I heard Leah stir

"Now you're talking to yourself?"

"No just cursing the heavens" This is so not over Akeela

"I don't know about you but last night was … different for me… I liked it… maybe – just maybe this might work" She said as she stretched licking her lips with her forked tongue – man I'm going to have to get used to that.


	27. Part 39 – Love and Power

Part 40 – Love and Power

**LPOV**

For 3 weeks I've been in this god damned place wondering behind Jacob like a good little puppy dog. Part of me is fine with this – a very small part of me – yet there's a greater side of me that wants to destroy him and lay claim to his kingdom and pack.

The Warlock kingdom is by far the most beautiful place I have ever seen. With its pristine grey stone walls, marble throne room, gold throne, armory, rivers, lakes, villages, fields and Jacob's followers each and every one of them willing to give their lives up for him. Be it in the Warlock realm or the Earth realm he was respected everywhere we went people bowed to him and followed his orders meticulously while they merely nodded to acknowledge me. I uprooted the tree I was standing next to and threw it into the lake.

"You shouldn't be doing that" A little gruff yet sweet voice called out from behind me.

I turned to see one of the twins… one of my… daughters…

This was so hard to accept.

"Aren't you a little far from home sweetheart?" The term of endearment left a bitter taste in my mouth – I can't accept these wolf cubs as my…. my… own?

I know that I gave birth to them before my heart transplant but a hundred years away from them has rendered them strangers. I'm far more used to the luxuries of the serpent realm. The power and recognition was (and still is) a high for me. I wish I was back in my realm where I had that recognition where I wasn't just subordinate, where I wasn't a domestic slave to a family I didn't consider my own. There goes that small part of me admonishing myself again.

"I'm not your sweetheart. I'm Isabella not Aurora. You may look like my mom but you aren't her" Why that little….

"Yes yes I agree, because if I WAS your mother you'd understand that children are to be seen not heard. Didn't your father teach you manners?" I snorted

"Don't you dare bring my Father into this – he has been the best parent any kid could ask for. He's been suffering all this while waiting for you to come back to him. He's been so certain you'd be HIS Leah again because you imprinted on him – why don't you go back to your stupid realm – I can't stand to see Aurora run after you and be rejected each time, I can't stand to watch my father's heart break before my eyes each time – but most of all – I can't stand that evil glint you get in your eyes around my father – almost as if you want to kill him." This little girl is PISSING me off! I hissed and crouched low waiting to sing my poison filled fangs into her – when a streak of white knocked me over. I looked up into the furious amber eyes of a bronze haired Adonis. I ran my forked tongue over my lips – he did look appetizing…

"We meet again Leah" He hissed with his velvety voice.

A bronze haired woman walked up to him and held his arm – she looked as beautiful as he did and smelled even more mouth watering. I could imagine the sweet taste of her flesh as it passed through my lips almost as if I could imagine the taste of this beautiful man as I fed of his brain. The bronze Adonis looked as if he were about to be sick.

"Stand back!" I heard Precious yell as she and Steph restrained me from inching closer towards the Bronze's partner.

"Father what is she" The young woman asked

"I don't know anymore child – I don't know…" He said as he ushered the girl towards the vampire sisters… ahhhh so that must be their brother… Edwin I think.

"It's Edward"

"Rosie" I hear a gruff voice say tearfully behind me – I turned to see Isabella stare bewildered, confused and adoringly at the back of that Ed vamps head. Her body began to tremor before she turned into a reddish-grey wolf and disappeared into the forest.

I could sense Steph beginning to open the portal to our realm.

"Must you be so selfish?" Precious thundered – making me almost scared.

"You had a chance at a family and you've thrown it away – Jacob saw you nearly attack HIS child – Embry and Seth had to hold him off. Now we need to part from our mates because of you" Her eyes teared – this was the first time I saw my lieutenant become this emotional.

"Don't worry Seth – me and Precious will alternate and take turns to come up and see you – we won't be parted from either of you that long again – I swear it" I felt the power of their imprint bond overwhelm me. My link to Jacob or rather the link he had to that little part of me wasn't nearly that strong. My senses were suddenly overpowered by a bond which overwhelmed me – I felt as if my brain where to implode as a little part of me screamed bloody murder. I saw Jacob in his warlock battle form – blue hair billowing in the wind as the cool air caressed his fur – his eyes were transfixed on the bronze haired woman at Ed vamps side – imprinted. That's what the small voice said in my head before it died all together. I felt as if I were about to collapse from pain. Luckily my cure came in the form of the portal to our realm. As soon as I passed through those doors it was if the little voice never existed and I was now free to live my life per my own will. My first order of business – punish Precious for her rude conduct back on the Earth plain.

As I made myself comfortable on my throne I summoned Nicole.

"Yes my worship" She said with her knee bowed.

"Bring me Precious!" I thundered.

"Forgive me Mistress but Precious has left this realm – but not without writing this note. She has gone back to her wolf lover"

_**Princess Leah**_

_**I am a true warrior and have had the honor of following the most wonderful leader in all creation – Princess Akeela. Yes you read right – Akeela. You may have her heart but you don't hold a candle to her. Akeela loved her people and her family – she would never purposely try to hurt someone. I do recall you torturing a sinned soul once before tossing it into the pits of hell – we all saw it but kept our peace – It's time to follow a new leader someone worth following – Jacob. Steph is coming with me – we have mates and a battle to prepare for. Maybe one day you will understand the depth of your bond and love with Jacob – what you shared with him was like nothing I've ever felt before – the bond that once linked the 2 of you together made me high. Jacob has a good heart and you broke it – I'm happy he imprinted**_ _**perhaps the half vampire can give him what you never could since joining this realm – Love. Fools only choose power over love. **_

_**I wish you peace and luck**_

_**Precious**_

I felt a rogue tear escape my eye as I recalled something fuzzy from deep within my mind.

_Jacob and me – well a different happier colorful lively me discussing him taking over… Alpha position from someone….. Sam I think… "You're worth following" I said those words._

I shook my head shutting of the tiny inconsequential whine in my head – as I looked towards my subjects.

"Precious and Steph are hereby banned from this realm anyone caught consorting with them will be executed on the spot no questions asked" Do I make myself clear I hissed.

There was a murmur of yes as everyone left with bowed heads. I felt the power and pride course through my veins as I watched my subjects scurry about.


	28. Part 40 – 6 years on

Part 40 – 6 years on

**JPOV**

I felt odd, almost as if I had been sucked into the twilight zone as I put on my tux. It's been 6 years since I imprinted on Carlie. Today was not my day though – my day happened 4 years ago at Cullen Mansion when I married Edward's daughter. Edward was resentful of my daughters imprint on him as she was resentful of the whole imprint ideology – she fought the imprint every step of the way. Precious and Steph helped me make peace with the fact that my Leah was gone. Our training processes had kicked up a notch since Precious joined, she and my grandmother were a force to be reckoned with. Soon Seth, Embry and Izzy joined me in Warlock form and were also able to move between realms. My power was fire, Izzy's power was spontaneous combustion – she could make any object – dead or alive implode into ash just by looking at it, Embry's power allowed him to control any body of water and Seth's power allowed him to quake the earth where you stand. According to Precious and grandma Aurora would be more like Grandma and use sorcery. Akeela was a pleasant and welcome reoccurrence in my life even though it was only her voice echoing in the walls of my mind – she was a great assistance in training.

We got word from the serpent realm that Garuda had attacked the serpents – but their armies were able to hold him off as he was alone and Becca was off training alone. Back to why I'm wearing a tux. Today is Seth's big day and I'm his best man.

_Man do you look sharp_

_Hey Aks_

_So How did it go with Azriel? _

_He's upset that I'm doing this whole spirit guide thing but there's not much else he can do. How's my handsome nephew!_

_He's fine he's sitting with Carlie outside._

My son Balthazar – Precious picked the name Carlie liked it so now we have a 1/3 vamp, 1/3 human, 1/3 shifter named Balthazar Black.

_Oh come on it isn't that bad and Balthazar is a pretty strong name._

I groaned in frustration with my bow tie

"Pixie! It's not setting right!"

Alice was up in .05 seconds and breezed out just as fast. Now my tie was perfect.

"Uncle Jake Mom said that you need to get Seth out the bathroom because the ceremony is about to start" Calista Call said as she glided by in her pigtails. Precious and Embry had one deadly kid with a second one on the way.

"Seth man are you ready to do this or not?" He opened the door a crack

"I'm nervous!" He whispered

"Nervous about getting married? You weren't nervous when you had 2 kids BEFORE getting married." Steph gave birth to twins 2 years ago Jaden and Jamie Clearwater that's when Precious put her foot down and made Seth set a date.

"Okay, okay I'm coming. Did you feel the same on your wedding day?"

"Well after the first time it gets easy" I joked as Seth rolled his eyes.

"Come now your beautiful bride is waiting.

**LPOV**

Sitting at my throne had become more and more monotonous each day since I left the Earth realm. I had Nicole spy on Precious and Steph a few times. It seems my once lieutenants are both settling into domestic life quite well. Jacob too…

I couldn't ignore the pain in my chest much longer, I hungered now for his arms around me at night – I've never felt so safe in my entire existence, I missed his smile and his woodsy scent, I missed the look of adoration he gave me from across the room. This wasn't just about the little part of me that was his Leah – this was now about me as well. I, Leah – Princess of Serpents, Guardian to the gates of hell had fallen in love with a wolf man.

I used the serpent men at my will – they all were scrumptiously attractive and begging for my attentions which they all received. My own male harem… I knew Jacob had imprinted of a half vampire – they had been married for 4 years in Earth time – they even had a son – he could have been my son if I stayed. I wanted to go running back to him and rip the little half vampire to shreds before claiming Jacob for myself but due to my position in this realm my ego would not allow me to. Jacob Black should come running back to me BEGGING me for forgiveness – even though I was the one who nearly kill his child. Nicole tells me that Isabella imprinted on a vampire and was currently fighting against it. Could Jacob do the same?

**ThirdPersonPOV**

Isabella Black stood at the archway in her Grandma Sue's backyard welcoming guests as they arrived, it was Aurora's job but she was currently sucking face with her junior high boyfriend Kyle.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ateara" Isabella greeted Quil and Claire

"Ouch that hurt – why so formal Izzy?" Quil joked as he tickled Isabella's waist and exposed back.

"Uncle Quil – Uncle QUIL" She gasped in a fit of giggles as Quil picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack before spinning her and putting her back down. Isabella lost her footing for a second and collided with Edward behind her.

She stiffened as soon as his scent reached her nostrils.

_Aurora is so DEAD!_

She thought as she fumed forward heading back towards the house.

"Izzy wait" Edward said in monotone.

"One. NEVER call me Izzy only friends and family do, TWO. Don't ever attempt to speak to me" She said fighting back tears as the imprint began tearing at her.

"Sorry Isabella" Izzy turned around to find her sister when a cold hand grabbed her elbows sending shivers down her spine. She wanted to drown herself in the pleasure of the contract. Edward hissed as her heat flooded his cold dead body. The imprint affected him just as badly. Isabella made it more difficult by pushing him away each time. She wanted to find love the old fashioned way – not this forced love that was imprinting; he admired her for it.

"Stay" he commanded and against her better judgment she stood with her back towards him tapping her foot. They both grit their teeth trying to bear the pain of distance between them.

Edward turned her around slamming her back against the wall.

"I can't go on like this – neither can you. It doesn't have to be this way. We could be friends, it would hurt less. Please" He begged staring into her mesmerizing silver-grey orbs. She shuddered not from the contact of his cold skin or his ice sweet breath caressing her cheek but from the reaction his touch ignited in her body. Her eyes stayed locked on his amber ones. For a minute the entire world was forgotten. Edward wanted nothing more than to take the young wolf girl right there against the wall and lay his claim on her. He wanted to lock her away in his basement so that no other being, mortal or otherwise may be able to bask in her beauty. A primal roar built up in his chest.

Jacob and Seth found them against the wall so lost in each other that Edward didn't notice he broke through the skin on her left arm as he clutched her tighter. Jacob and Seth tried to free Isabella only to have Edward shove her behind him and roar – claiming his possession. Jacob rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as Seth tried desperately to check on his niece's injury.

"Dude, I'm her dad. Remember we also went through this - five years ago with me and Carlie. Seeing as I'm such a dashing gent I won't be too hard on you. Let my daughter go and I won't rip of your family jewels." Edward composed himself immediately and apologized in hushed tones before excusing himself to take his seat next to his date Tanya.

In his mind he could hear Seth's worry as he assessed the damage to Isabella's arm. It had healed but would remain a purple bruise for a few hours. Alice hissed at him in annoyance as she went to assist Isabella in hiding the mark. Edward knew he should be disgusted with what he had done but he felt cocky and proud – Isabella would be wearing his mark for a few hours.

_She looks beautiful_

Edward's mind was flooded with an image of Isabella as she welcomed a young boy into her home. He growled eliciting a few stares from the supernatural community.

"Miguel! You made it. Thanks for being my date" Edward flew of his chair ready to break the young human boy in half for daring to touch his Isabella. His eyes went dark as he felt them embrace each other in the boys mind.

He was halted by his brother's as he tried to enter the house.

"No Edward. You can be a douche later, don't spoil Seth's big day" The only thought echoing in the confines of Edward's mind was that of this stupid human boy touching his she wolf. Jasper's brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to calm his brother.

"Wait Jazz – I know what to do" Emmett said with a big grin. Isabella still owed him for a bet she lost to him 2 weeks ago.

"Izzy honey – you shouldn't be so close to your friend especially with your fever" Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows. Miguel drew away from Isabella.

"Whoa, you DO have a temperature" Miguel said stepping back.

"Izzy I think you should sit with my brother Edward seeing as you're both ill" Emmett said with a smirk as he whispered about their bet to Isabella too low for Miguel's human ears to pick up. Emmett led Miguel outside too quick for Isabella to protest.

Once Miguel laid eyes on the blond babe Tanya all thoughts of Isabella flew out the window. Isabella grumbled to herself as Emmett sat her right at the back with Edward.

"So is he your boyfriend?" Edward suppressed his anger as he spoke.

"No, not really. He's a good friend I was hoping it could have been more." Edward smiled at the hesitation in her mind as she said the last part.

"So are you dating the blond?" Edward chuckled.

"She wishes I was, it's a one sided thing. Carlisle asked me to take her" Tanya shot Edward a deadly glare before attempting to make him jealous by taking more interest in the human boy next to her.

"Wanna blow this pop stand?" Isabella whispered earning her a disapproving glare from Embry who was sitting in front of them with Calista on his lap.

"It's your Uncle's wedding Isabella. Have some respect for him" Embry said in a low deadly tone. Isabella sighed, sometimes Embry was worse than Jacob. He had been like their second Dad, while Jacob let them have anything and everything they wanted Embry was the disciplinarian. Once Isabella failed history and Embry sat with her everyday during that summer with her history books, she could still remember important war dates. She shook the thought from her mind as Edward suppressed a laugh.

_You know your mind raping power annoys the hell outta me_

"I know" Edward whispered as he threw his arm instinctually over her shoulders.

Fire meets ice and it feels so nice…


	29. Part 41 – Acceptance

Part 41 – Acceptance

**ThirdPerson's POV**

They walked in silence through the forest. She listened intently to the sound of his breathing while he concentrated on her heartbeat.

"Doesn't the ability to imprint wither after warlock phase?" He broke the silence. She motioned him over to a huge Pine and patted the ground next to her as she sat down.

"I imprinted on you when I was born Mozward. Dad imprinting on Carlie was a bit of a puzzle but Grandma chalked it up to my mother departing. She said in order to keep his wolf alive the imprint property kicked in. I know he fought it at first, and I think it broke of after he accepted that mom was gone. Sort of like a life saving jacket but Dad of course already started courting Carlie and I guess he grew his own feelings for her – that's why I'm not against them and I ADORE Balthazar. It's sad that he's aging faster than human pace" She said as she drew her knees to her chin. They could hear cheers in the distance as Seth and Steph left for their Moroccan honeymoon.

"Well at least he isn't aging as fast as Carlie did, Carlisle said he'll reach full growth in 12 years and then remain 21 forever – He's going to look older than the rest of us." Edward huffed as his forever 16 imprinter sniggered.

"Why is it that Carlisle only turns teens? Its kinda sick you know"

"Why is it that you imprinted on me and Quil imprinted on Clair? She was 2 and you were newborn. Your eyes are just as beautiful as the first time I saw them" Edward said caressing her cheek losing concentration once more. She rolled her eyes to remind him they were JUST friends.

"So how are your battle strats coming along?" He asked as he played with the dirt wishing her hand was in his.

"Tiring – grandma wants me to try and blow up Garuda but Precious said it will be difficult – his aural energy is unbelievable. Gran took me to the battlefield – she even took me to the spot where aunt Akeela died." She said sadly. Akeela was Izzy's idol; she kept a picture of Akeela at her bedside from the night before the battle.

"She was a great woman and a good warrior" he said as he held her hand – his dead heart sang as her warmth seeped into his body.

"Anyway – how are your lessons with Steph going? I heard you blew up her lab again. You better have it fixed before she gets back or she'll turn you into a statue again"

"Very funny" A gentle breeze blew her long dark locks Edward's way, the scent of Lavender and Jasmine engulfed him. He inhaled her scent deeply. His body began to burn with lust for the girl sitting beside him all he could think of were her full soft lips against around his…

_STOP Edward!_

He admonished himself but Izzy made it worse by leaning against him. He could read all her thoughts clearly, she was going through battle plans in her mind and which would be the best way to fight so that they would have the least casualties. He caught something else in her mind – worry; she worried about Edward getting injured. He readjusted her so her back was pressed against his granite chest. She bit her lip from the contact and intimacy of the gesture. He placed his cold marble hands on her overheated silky smooth shoulders and trailed them down her arms eventually resting his hands over hers on her tummy.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine – I'm a vampire remember"

She fought to get out of his grip but he held on tight.

"You know if this friendship thing is going to work you should concentrate on staying the hell out of my mind" She scowled.

"Actually I was hoping more for courtship." He said kissing the back of her neck. Izzy shivered from pleasure as lust flowed through her veins. Edward ran his ice cold pale tongue up her neck to her chin before following the trail once more. His fingers teased her exposed back as he drew patterns with his fingers against her tender flesh. She clamped her legs tight as his cool finger tips brushed against her lower back sending shivers of pleasure up her spine. She moaned involuntarily.

She turned and despite her better judgment she allowed her hot warm lips to meet his cold ones. Edward hissed from pleasure as he crushed her body against his savoring her taste. She drew back abruptly – she had a nervous glint in her eyes.

"I … I want to try something" He frowned reading her thoughts

"ABSOLUTELY NOT ISABELLA"

"Come on – there's a difference between biting and drinking right?"

"That isn't the point –"

"You have better control I just want to feel what it's like"

"No"

"Then I'm leaving" She got up but he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to him. She crashed onto his lap.

"This is what you want" He said as he moved her legs on either side of him so she was straddling his waist.

He started off with her lips, then trailed burning cold kisses down her neck he picked the tender spot on her jugular and began sucking down hard on the spot, Izzy was lost in the moment she almost didn't notice when he bit down on her soft neck. Edward tensed a little as her blood entered his mouth, her taste was not that of a pure human but definitely better than an animal, he closed his eyes as they went from amber to orange. She moaned out his name as her blood rushed into his mouth, he sucked harder. Isabella felt light headed, her body wasn't reproducing blood fast enough to satiate Edward. Her thoughts became hazy as he drank from her.

"Edward STOP" Aurora yelled in panic as her sister turned deadly pale, the two of them took no notice to her sisters arrival.

"Evolo" She said as she held her hand palms out towards Edward. Edward went flying into a tree 20 feet away as Aurora tended to her sister. Slowly Isabella's rich copper tone returned as her body replenished itself.

"You need to eat Izzy" Aurora said as she herded her sister back to the house with Edward in tow.

***

Carlisle and Jacob paced in front of their children each one too furious to speak. Edward kept cringing from the thoughts going through Jacob's head. It was Rosalie who broke the silence when she smacked Edward over the head.

"You do realize you could have killed her. What were you thinking! She's a living being, you nearly drain her dry. You went against EVERYTHING this family stands for!"

"I asked him to do it Aunt Rose – I wanted to know what it felt like to be drunk from" She said as she snuggled closer to Alice's embrace.

"Isabella Samantha Black! Vampires are our natural born enemies. We EXIST to protect our people from them yet you go offer yourself on a platter"

"Like you didn't let Carlie drink from you" Aurora countered defending her sister.

Jacob flushed red to purple

"That's different, she's half vampire"

"She's immortal, she drinks blood to survive – she's a vampire." Aurora hissed with her hands on her hips, she could be just as deadly as Isabella with her words.

"I think we should all just call it a night" Esme spoke out

"They made a mistake and I'm sure that their guilt about the whole situation is punishment enough" Esme said with finality as she took Carlisle's hand and led him out the door.

Carlisle's amber eyes met Edward's orange orbs. He conveyed the most disappointed look he could before following Esme's lead.

"Time to head home Isabella, I'll give you a minute with Edward" Jacob said as he walked out with Carlie, Aurora carried Balthazar in tow.

As soon as the room cleared Edward flung himself at the she wolf as their tongues battled for dominance. Edward bit down gently on her lip breaking the skin, a single drop of blood escaped before her lip healed. Edward licked the drop off.

"Meet me out at the abandoned cabin at the foot of the mountains. I'll bring my switch blade" She grinned as she bit his chin leaving her own mark.

***

That night they sat on the cabin floor kissing each other hungrily. Edward cut her wrists deep sucking of as much blood as he could before she healed. Her thighs, breasts, shoulder, neck, wrist and arms were littered with little scars by the end of their bloodletting session – scars which would disappear with the first rays of the morning sun.

Edward knew he had found a new drug as he savored the taste of her crimson nectar on his lips.


	30. Part 42 – Battle Preparation

Part 42 – Battle Preparation

**ThirdPersonPOV**

They spent their days attempting to kill each other while training for the battle which was now a year away and their nights satisfying their carnal needs. Edward eyes had a permanent orange glint from drinking Izzy's blood each night, he didn't drink as much as he used to, just enough to bring out the beast in him that Izzy craved. The Volturi had split with Aro, Alec, Cauis, Felix, Heidi and Jane joining Garuda's army while Marcus and Demetri joined Jacob's. Aurora had imprinted on Marcus the first day he arrived. He fought it for a week then gave up and gave into happiness. Demetri on the other hand was taken by Sam Uley's daughter Mary Leah Uley. Akeela had been guiding Jacob every step of the way.

_Remember if Lucifer rises we all die -_ Akeela

_Lucifer means light bearer right? -_ Jacob

_Right. _ - Akeela

_So why do we call an evil being 'light bearer'? _- Jacob

_Well Lucifer isn't the devil like so many believe he's more of a warden - _Akeela

_Explain - _Jacob

_Well you know that the devil is housed in a prison of bone, blood and rotting flesh _

_Let's just say Lucifer is the warden and if that gate opens he will destroy the entire planet including himself so that the devil may never rise. - _Akeela

_What security is it if the planet is wiped out? We'd be dead _- Jacob

_But the beings in Millions of other Galaxies would be safe - _Akeela

_So there is life out there! - _Jacob

_God Jake, you can be such a nerd – back to your training Star Wars boy._ _ – _Akeela

Balthazar who now looked 18 also joined battle preparations. He was gifted with a physical shield and the ability to tamper with other mind powers that any vampire may possess. Balthazar and Calista Call were engaged as were Isabella and Edward, Marcus and Aurora went of to Vegas and married.

Aurora's witchcraft had improved and her main purpose in the battle was to heal their wounded. The serpents also came out and joined the battle preparations. They were bound by Akeela's promise and the serpent band she had given Jacob the week before her death.

Leah was present during the battle training, she watched enviously as Jacob slogged all day pushing himself half to death then returned home to his little chirpy half vampire wife who, cleaned him, cooked for him and … made love to him… she crushed the log she stood beside with her foot.

"Hurts doesn't it" Precious commented as she came to stand before her former leader.

Leah hissed

"Not much you can do to me sunshine – Aurora is way stronger than you and she wouldn't hesitate to shrink you and put you in a bottle like she did with Emmett" Precious spat.

"I told you to mend things with him and try to make it work. You didn't listen, and you've lost him forever. You will never get him back" Leah shifted into her snake form and delved into the bowels of the Earth. She called for a spell binder to mix a love potion for her.

"It lasts a few hours – a higher dosage on someone not part of our world would kill them"

"A few hours is all I need to convince him where he belongs"

Jacob never went home that night

He awoke in a cave with a very naked Leah beside him smirking. To his horror he too was naked, he recalled when there wasn't anything wrong with him and Leah being together the way they were at that minute. He reached up to caress her face when his wedding band caught his eyes.

"Carlie" He breathed

Before bolting up

"I don't know what happened here but I have a wife waiting for me at home. I'm sorry if I took advantage, I can't remember anything – I'm sorry" Jacob said tearfully as he ran out. Leah fumed he was supposed to drop to his knees and pledge his allegiance to her.

All Jacob could think about as he ran home was Carlie and how he broke his marriage vows. He prayed that his mishap would never come to light little did he know the seed of destruction to his marriage had been planted in Leah's womb.


	31. Part 43 – Hayden Black

Part 43 – Hayden Black

**ThirdPerson POV**

Leah gave birth to Hayden Black 2 months after her tryst with Jacob. Hayden was very much like Akeela in his genetic make up and proved to be stronger than his own mother. Nicole had taken him to the upper world afraid that Leah might kill him in a fit of rage seeing as he was the rightful heir to the Serpent throne. Hayden was a little Jacob replica the only part that was the old Leah's were his hazel eyes. Though Carlie knew about the love potion thanks to Grandmother Black she still didn't forgive Jacob. Isabella stood up for her father whilst Aurora stood up for Carlie causing a rift between the sisters. Jacob moved out into the Cullen guest room with his new son who seemed to be growing faster than the speed of light due to his not being part of their world. Grandma Black had begun teaching him the art of magic just as she did with Aurora.

Leah watched in amusement as each day a little bit more of Jacob's marriage chipped away. She often pranced around half naked outside Cullen Mansion when Carlie would think of coming to speak to him.

"Stop it" Precious hissed as she slammed Leah against the wall in Steph and Seth's home.

"Stop what" Leah smirked

"You know what you're doing, by breaking up his marriage you're breaking up his family, Isabella and Aurora can't even be in the same room with each other because you have divided their family. Hayden too young to deal with this crap because of you"

"I don't care about his family! I want Jacob!" She spat.

"Well you can't have him" Carlie hissed as she came around Precious to glare at Leah.

"I should have listened to you Precious, thank you for clearing my doubt." Carlie said as she grabbed Leah by the hair.

"You can't have Jacob I will fight for him – you will lose" Carlie hissed

"I have 3 kids with him and part of his heart will always belong to the old Leah – remember she imprinted on him." Leah spat back as she tossed Carlie on the floor.

"Both of you STOP." Aurora commanded as she motioned her sister and Jacob to come through from behind the bush.

"We have a battle to worry about – the fates' of millions depends on us, and I think in light of the task at hand our lives and problems are inconsequential compared to every life from on this Planet. I will see neither of you until this battle is over" Jacob said with finality earning nods of approval from his daughters. At least the cold war between the Black sisters was over.


	32. Part 44 – Distance hurts

Part 44 – Distance hurts

**ThirdPerson POV**

Carlie lay in bed each night clutching Jacob's pillow to her chest as she sobbed herself to sleep. She would wake up a little colder each morning without Jacob next to her in bed. She would prepare meals for the twins and Balthazar then spend the entire meal time staring at Jacob's empty chair.

"It's killing her Iz" Aurora said as she ran her fingers through her sister's hair.

They were sitting at their special spot, they found it together when they were 8 and went there whenever they needed to think or just be alone.

"You heard what Dad said Rora" Isabella said as she rested her head on her sister's lap.

"Carlie did nothing wrong, and we can't blame Hayden either – he didn't ask that body snatcher to be born. I wish I knew how she was before the whole serpenty thing took over her…" Aurora sighed.

"They're adults Aurora let them fix their own mess. We have a battle coming up, as dad said that's where our concentration should be. So any chance of me having a little niece or nephew soon" Aurora slapped Izzy upside the head

"No, not yet, Carlisle has created reinforced condoms suitable for supernatural beings and I'm quite happy with that. Aren't you afraid the pill might fail and you could get knocked up? Let's face it a pregnant wolf is useless in battle." Izzy sat up

"Actually Rosalie tampered with it so it would suit my wolfy genetics. Hey you think Calista could be pregnant?" Izzy gushed as she recalled Calista's craving's and dizzy spells

"If she is I want front row seats to see Precious kick Balthazar's a$$"

***

Jacob sat in the arm chair in the corner of his room. His son was downstairs with Carlisle and Esme who were home schooling him. His heart was torn between his wife and his soul mate. His romp with serpent Leah ignited a spark within him that he thought long died out – he had a glimmer of hope that somewhere within the demented serpent was his loving, beautiful, amazing Leah. Then there was Carlie, Carlie helped pick him up when Leah left and he loved her he knew that for certain, she was amazing in her own right, she was the mother figure he wanted for his girls, a supportive wife, a good friend and companion but most importantly she was his lover. Jacob felt as if his head were to implode he loved both women too much to choose. It was there that he made up his mind that he would rather be dead than choose between them.

***

Leah paced her room, she felt uneasy. Jacob had avoided her at all costs, she missed his sculpted body and the way his skin glimmered when he was covered in sweat, she missed his pearly white smile and warm brown eyes. She didn't think too much about Hayden, she was angry that he would take her throne from her when he reached full maturity in a few years and remain 21 forever very much like Akeela.

A 'fading star' that's what Precious called her. How she wished she could have Precious court marshaled and flogged for disobedience but since news broke of Hayden's birth and origins the serpent people paid less attention to her and more attention to Jacob who was their future leader's care giver.

She punched a third hole through her room wall – Steph was so going to kill her.

She had seen Hayden briefly when he was born; somewhere inside she recollected the twin's birth and the fact that she never saw them.

***

Somewhere deep inside the old Leah was fighting to surface – all she needed was a little shove…


	33. Part 45 – Ambushed

Part 45 – Ambushed

**ThirdPerson POV**

It was 3 weeks before the big battle Alice had foreseen the sneak attack and though they were prepared Jacob was blind sided when rather than attacking him they went after Hayden. In his attempt to save his son he was fatally injured. Carlie sat at his bedside; her tears had long since dried as she rested her head against his palm. She sat for 3 days neither, hunting nor sleeping all she wanted was for her love to wake up.

Leah Queen of serpents awoke screaming once more, she couldn't erase the image of Jacob mangled with their son safely tucked in his arms as Balthazar and Isabella took down Jane and Felix. It was a horrific battle, though vampire venom began coursing his veins Jacob fought till his last ounce of energy left him. It was only when Balthazar crashed into the Cullen mansion did Jacob succumb to the darkness. Balthazar's gift to meddle with vampire powers made it easy for Isabella to rip off Jane's head in one clean swipe there after it was child's play to take apart Felix while Aurora got the fire started. Aurora could heal Jacob's flesh wounds but she couldn't remove the venom which appeared to be playing hide and seek with Carlisle. He had managed to suck out the greater cantle but there still was a small amount damaging whatever Aurora repaired.

Leah felt Jacob wouldn't survive and made up her mind to seek revenge on those who robbed her of the man she loved

"Your highness – its suicide. You cannot possibly get through Garuda's fortress you'd be destroyed" Nicole pleaded.

Little did Nicole realize she was no longer speaking to the serpent Queen – she was speaking to Leah Black – the first female wolf in La Push history, the wife of Jacob. She was speaking to the Leah who existed before the serpent heart was implanted. She turned to stare at Nicole with her hazel orbs.

"I'm not your Queen anymore. I'm a wife looking for vengeance, vengeance which I will achieve!" She said as the old Leah finally surfaced burying the power hungry serpent for all eternity. The Queen of serpents was not brave enough to weather the storms as she watched Jacob half dead before her, but Leah Black could.

Leah wasn't surprised to find Carlie outside waiting for her.

"I want in, I want them to pay for what they did with…our husband?" as much as it hurt Leah to admit it, Jacob belonged to both of them, they both loved him dearly and he loved them.

"You realize this could be a suicide mission" She murmured to the half vampire

"I don't care, I would choose death over a life without Jacob any day" Carlie said as she ran beside Leah united to face a common enemy.

***

That night an awful cackle was heard as a bear with eagle's wings flew high above circling La Push.

"Gram what's that?" Balthazar asked as he looked up from his board game with Hayden.

"Garuda" She all but whispered as ever vampire in the room crouched. Isabella was out the door before anyone could object. She saw a woman sat atop the monstrosity.

"Isabella I assume" She sneered.

"Aunt Rebecca" Isabella spat.

"You should really have been careful with your moms' they came in guns blazing earlier on today. We had quite some fun but now I'm here to return them to you" Becca cackled as she dropped 2 objects down in front of Isabella. Balthazar came out with Hayden and Rebecca's eyes narrowed in shock

"It can't be" she whispered before she took of with her beast.

Isabella screamed in pain as she opened the boxes Rebecca threw down.

Balthazar tried to hold back his tears as he covered his little brother's eyes.

One box contained 2 urns one with _Carlie Renesmee Black _Inscribed on it and the other with _Leah Black_. The other box contained the bloodied clothes Carlie and Leah had worn that morning. Isabella collapsed rocking herself back and forward on the ground as she choked on her sobs.

"Wh… What's going on" Someone said hoarsely behind them.

Isabella turned to stare into her father's deep brown eyes. How would she tell him that the women he loved no longer existed, how would she tell Edward that his daughter was gone, how would she explain to her Uncle Seth that his sister who had finally returned to normal a short while ago was gone again?


	34. Part 46 – The Ultimate Sacrifice 1

Part 45 – The Ultimate Sacrifice 1

**JPOV**

I saw and felt nothing except white hot pain sear through me as I broke Rebecca's other arm; we were 2 hours into the battle, my son and daughter fought beside me with the utmost bravery. Balthazar made quick work of Jane and Alec while Izzy ripped apart the ancients. Alice and Jasper struggled a little with Felix and Heidi but soon they too were in the smoldering pile. Despite my telling Edward and Emmett not to they decided to try and tackle Garuda – it cost Emmett his left foot and Edward his right ear which was thrown onto the bonfire we started for the Volturi.

Garuda was mine

_You can't kill Rebecca_

Akeela hissed in my mind

_Why not?_

_This is what they wanted all along – they wanted to turn siblings into enemies_

_If you take her life you unleash the devil – that is the condition for hells gate to open._

_And you tell me this now when I'm about to rip her throat_

_Garuda needs to be destroyed for Rebecca to see sense_

I tossed my half dead sisters body half a mile from me and turned my attentions to the lion men behind me. Precious and Calista were taking on Garuda together.

_What do I do now? She took the lives of both my wives._

_They completed their journey in life – it's time for you to complete yours_

_Remember when they came with the urns?_

I gulped

_Yes_

_Rebecca looked shocked seeing both Balthazar and Hayden_

_Yeah_

_Her end game was to make sure neither of them exists – but they do which means they will close the portals between our worlds and peace will reign. Hayden will take over Naglok and Balthazar will have the warlock kingdom. Isabella and Aurora are strong but they are nothing compared to what the combined power of Balthazar and Hayden can do._

_But Rebecca must pay for her sins_

_She will but not right now. Go forth brother and Smite Garuda – bring peace amongst the realms._

_What if I can't kill him – how do I stop the gates of hell from opening?_

_There is only one way – a powerful spell – it requires …_

I was unable to hear the rest of what she said as I went flying through the air – Garuda opened his jaws once more and caught me in air tearing my left shoulder. He mocked me as he hit my sweet Aurora with his tail sending her hurdling towards our warlock army – Grandmother Black made the first sacrifice when she broke her neck using her body to break Aurora's fall…


	35. Part 47 The Ultimate Sacrifice 2

Part 46 - The Ultimate Sacrifice 2

**JPOV**

I howled in anguish as I saw my grandmother's body fall limp to the ground. Aurora kept trying spell after spell to revive her, eventually it was Rosalie and Steph who led her away. I caught her scent before she came flying through the air at me. I thought Precious was going to collide into me but she flung herself at Rebecca behind me who had just healed.

"Embry – go help Cali." Precious hissed dangerously at Rebecca

"Today I shall have my revenge for Princess Akeela. My blade is thirsty and today she shall quench her thirst with your blood" She shouted as she engaged in a mortal sword battle with Rebecca.

"You can't stop me from releasing the dark lord" Garuda sneered as he tried flying at me.

I dodged and threw a ball of fire at his tail sending him hurdling towards the ground.

"You will never hurt the people I love again – today I end it!" I growled as I shot streams of fire from my palms setting his wings alight.

Soon Garuda stood in his hideous human form his toxic blood oozed causing even the vampires to stop breathing. Balthazar was at my side in an instant with Hayden.

"My sons – this is your destiny. The 2 of you are to bring peace to the realms. Come seek vengeance for the murder of your mothers'" I said as

"Wait Dad" Izzy called out as she approached

"He can heal right?" I nodded

"Then I shall seek my own personal vengeance!" She growled as tears streamed her copper cheeks.

First she made his knees implode then his elbows, she imploded his spine, his rib cage, and the more he screamed in agony the greater the damage she dealt.

"You had better stop if you want to see your dear mothers' alive" He gasped before 4 flying Trolls arrived with a cage – inside; battered, bruised, bleeding and semi-conscious; were my beautiful Leah and Sweet Carlie.

"Seth take care of the Lion army – create a sink hole under them – the serpents are waiting below to take care of them. Embry – Trolls fear water – use the lake" Precious barked out instructions before turning her attentions to Rebecca who she held mid air.

"How about a trade? Aunt Rebecca for my mothers'" Izzy tried to reason

"How about your father kills his wretch of a sister then I release your moms'"

"Garuda… you… TRAITOR" Rebecca screamed as she grabbed Precious' dagger.

"Oh come now Rebecca; agreed we had some fun times, but you're past your expiry date and have 2 tasty nieces to satiate my needs, anyway to release the dark lord I need your blood to be spilt and your life wasted" He said the latter in a matter of fact tone. Edward and Marcus came hurdling towards Garuda but were stopped by Hayden's telekinetic prowess

"In order for your spell to work Jacob would have to kill me – I would rather take my own life than let you win" She hissed as she broke free of Precious' hold and lifted the dagger to her heart.

Garuda extended his chameleon like tongue to snatch the dagger out Rebecca's hand.

"No no my strumpet – I can't have you go like that" He chuckled darkly

"Choose – your wives or the world"


	36. Part 48 – The Ultimate Sacrifice 3

Part 48 – The Ultimate Sacrifice 3

**JPOV**

"Jacob" I heard the familiar soft, silky voice of my Leah.

"Don't" She gasped

"Don't do it"

"Our lives aren't worth every other being in this galaxy" Carlie finished for her in her velvet voice.

"Daddy" Isabella said with a serious look on her face as she joined hands with both her brothers.

"Whatever you choose we'll stand beside you" Aurora said as she came to join her siblings.

"I choose your death Garuda!" I screamed as I blasted my strongest fire ball through his chest but rather than hearing his blood curdling last screams I heard Rebecca's pain filled cry as Garuda snatched her from Precious to use as a shield.

"I'm… I'm sorry Jake" She coughed up blood as the light began to leave her eyes.

"Please forgive me" She whispered then she was gone.

The Earth around us began to erupt as fire shot out through a pentacle which appeared on the ground below while Balthazar and Hayden freed Leah and Carlie.

"Akeela what do I do!" I screamed as a deafening blast erupted from below. Embry manipulated the water to douse the flames below whilst Seth used his power to reseal the Earth's crust.

_The spell Jacob – It's in the wooden box! You need to complete it now_

_It requires 3 Sacrifices – 3 lives to reseal the gate – only an act of pure selfless love will close the gates._

I looked towards my children, memorizing each of their faces. If there was an afterlife I wanted to go to it with the images of the 4 most precious people in my life emblazoned in my mind.

"There is a spell; it requires 3 people to give up their lives willingly… Well 2"

"No Daddy!" Aurora cried as she braved the shifting ground to crush herself in my embrace - Izzy falling suit.

_Are you sure Jacob?_

_I want to do this – for my children – for them to live and have a future._

"Make that 1 more life needed" Carlie said as she pulled the girls into an embrace. Balthazar bit his lip to keep his emotions intact while Hayden allowed his tears to flow freely.

"I'm in" Leah said as she opened her arms out for the girls, she motioned Hayden from the corner of her eye.

"Come here Balthazar" Leah said as she ushered Carlie's son into her arms.

"I don't know any of you – I wish I had the opportunity to turn the hands of time and take better care of myself so I could see my girls grow up. Balthazar you may not have originated from my womb but I will take you as my own the way Carlie has taken care of my girls all these years – she really did a good job" Leah said as she caressed the twins' faces.

"Hayden my little one, you have so much to do in the serpent world – You will make a great a leader as your aunt Akeela once was"

Carlie kissed Hayden on the forehead before walking towards me with Leah.

"Ok Akeela tell us what to do"

_Stand in the centre of the pentagon – tell Seth and Embry to stop using their powers. Balthazar, Hayden and Aurora are the spell casters of the family – they MUST complete the spell in the box._

"Precious – give the spell to the boys and Aurora. Seth, Embry; take everyone else and go back. Cullen, Marcus; look after my girls."

With Rebecca gone and her magic no longer protecting Garuda Isabella kept Garuda incapacitated by holding her power on his heart threatening to implode it.

Aurora, Balthazar and Hayden raised their right hands to begin the incantation while, Leah, Carlie and I joined hands in the heart of the pentacle

"White is light, banish the darkness inside. Giveth the life of three and door to evil cease to be. "

The 3 of them repeated it thrice before hot white light flooded through me, I saw each beautiful moment in my life, both my weddings, the birth of all 4 of my children. The first time I realized I loved Leah, the first time I made love to Carlie…

I won't lie there was pain as the hot white light seared through me, I watched myself and my wives turn to ash and then there was nothing just eternal peace…


	37. Part 49 – Destiny Fulfilled

Part 49 – Destiny Fulfilled

**EdwardPOV**

My Izzy's heart was broken I knew her tears were falling freely as she concentrated her power on Garuda's heart. We all watched as Jacob, Leah and Carlie disintegrated before our very eyes. The only thought on everyone's minds when the dust settled was vengeance.

Each one of us, Shifter, Vampire, serpent took a piece of Garuda as we ripped him to shreds.

We all watched our own individual pieces of him burn before Seth opened up the earth to dispose of the bodies while Steph tended to the wounded – of course my ear was gone for good.

Precious sat silently looking over the ruins of the battle field – this was the day she prepared for ever since Akeela's death, even though we all felt great loss deep inside we were relieved that the threat was finally over.

"It's not quite over yet" Precious said in monotone.

"What do you mean babe?" Embry said rubbing her shoulders, she just rolled her eyes and shoed him away.

"The gateways to the dimensions need to be closed for good. Balthazar and Hayden need to fulfill their destinies."

"So Balthazar takes over the Warlock kingdom and Hayden takes over the serpent kingdom – No biggie" My Izzy said tiredly as she rested her spent body against me.

"Yes that's true – but you will never see them again – we need to seal the doorways to the other realms for good"

"No that can't be; they're our brothers – we can't just cut off contact with them." Aurora said as Marcus wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I will be separated from Calista as well, I will go back to the serpent kingdom with Hayden, and Embry will come with us. Calista and Balthazar will have to marry before I leave. Spend as much time as you can with each other, laugh cry make as many memories as you can, because; after the next full moon that's all you'll have"

'When's the next full moon" Rose whispered as she looked fondly at Balthazar and Hayden.

"10 days from now" Aurora whispered as she buried her face in the nook of Marcus' neck

***

Marcus and I decided to leave the girls to their brothers – we would have all eternity with them, they had mere days left with Balthazar and Hayden. Steph and Seth insisted on returning to the underworld with their daughter – Alex would stay on earth with his cousins as well as to carry on the Clearwater bloodline. Embry stood as acting Alpha now that Jacob was gone.

"The time has come for a new pack to make its mark" He announced at the mass funeral after most of the humans had paid their last respects to Grandmother Black, Jacob, Leah and Carlie.

"The time of Sam Uley and Jacob Black is over; it is time for both packs to unite as one under new leadership with fresh blood. These 20 years have been the most excruciating, constantly looking over our shoulders and preparing for battle, now all that is over and we 'older' wolfs may rest. Sam, Paul and Jared have decided to give up their wolves seeing as their kids are now also phasing. Ephraim Black's heirs will once again be called upon to protect the tribe. Wolf's meet your new Alpha – Isabella Samantha Black and her Beta Aurora Rose Volturi-Black"

Everyone was a bit taken aback with the announcement, they expected either Seth or Embry to take over, and the last thing they expected was to have new leadership – female leadership at that. If anyone was irked by the new developments they chose not to show and from the readings I picked up from the young wolves minds they were terrified of Isabella's power and Aurora's magic.

"Won't Aurora be going to Italy with the Mafia Leech?" Brady voiced his concern earning him a shoulder shove from Collin.

"We've spoken about it and there's no reason for Marcus to remain in Volterra lest there be important matters for him to attend to. We have agreed to stay here as long enough not to rouse suspicion then we will go to Italy." Aurora said as she grasped her locket.

We bought off the land on which the battle was fought it would be used forevermore as an extension of the Quileute burial grounds. We managed to find 3 gold wedding bands amongst the rubble – they belonged to Jacob, Leah and Carlie. It was Rose and Alice who had them melted and made into lockets for Isabella, Aurora, Balthazar and Hayden.

"The council has decided to educate the heirs of our current wolves of their heritage rather than keep it hidden from them. Isabella and Aurora will make the return trip here when the children are at an understandable age to show them what our tribe stands for – they will know they have the potential to turn into wolves" Sue said with the utmost seriousness.

"As the son of Jacob Black I feel it necessary I speak now" Balthazar said as he kissed both his sisters on the cheek.

"My father was a great man and a great leader; I hope to grow to be half as wonderful as he had been. It is not just my parents I lost, in a few days I will lose my entire family. My sister's who I've come to love more than life itself, my baby brother, Grandma Sue, Grandpa Edward, Great Grandpa Charlie, so many people… "He stopped to get his emotions in check.

"I love you all, Izzy, Rora. The two of you weren't just sister's you were an extension of my mother; the 2 of you were there for me at every step of life and now our journey ends…" Aurora cut him off

"It will never end Balthazar. You, me, Hayden and Isabella will always be connected" She said placing her left hand on her locket and her right hand over his heart.

"In here, that's where we'll always be"

***

It was the most dark and gloomy day in Forks history when the time came for Hayden and Balthazar to leave. Frost bit at the grass whilst Aurora opened the portals for her brother's. Precious had given both Hayden and Balthazar enchanted hammers to break the portal mirror once they get through ensuring the portals never open again. Precious and Embry were the first to leave after their little girl's nuptials. Seth and Steph left yesterday to help Precious prepare for Hayden before he arrived.

"Grandpa" Balthazar said shaking me from my internal chatter.

"Take care of Izzy for me, I know it's still weird you being my grandfather and marrying my sister and all that, though it still seems incestual, and Marcus is still a pedophile in my eyes – he's what? 4, 5 thousand years old and Aurora's just 20 – anyway the 2 of you are the best life partners for my sisters but you do anything wrong and I swear portal or no portal – I will tear you a new one" Balthazar said dangerously as his eyes flickered to fiery red then returned to their normal caramel brown.

Finally the tearful goodbyes were over and peace reigned over the supernatural world… For now at least…


	38. Part 50 – The End

Part 50 – The End

**ThirdPerson POV**

"Hey Grandpa" The little girl chirped as she got closer to the tombstone

"Sorry I haven't been down in a while – there's a bit of trouble in Volterra, nothing Momma and Poppa can't handle. Aunt Isabella and Uncle Edward came here for a visit with the new wolfs so I thought I'd tag along and come visit you." She said as she cleared all unwanted flora from the tombstone. She laid her white orchids carefully against the stone.

"I finish visit Great Grandpa Billy, Great Grandma Sue, Grandma Leah and Grandma Carlie. I hope Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett made it to heaven alright. Carlisle and Esme are still shaken by their deaths – how could we have know that they were using those vervet monkeys for vaccination trials and the blood would effect us adversely? Jasper is okay now still a bit paler than usual though; he didn't drink as much of the blood as Rosalie and Emmett did. Guess we aren't as indestructible as I thought." She said as she dusted his stone.

"Jaylee dyed her hair black recently, she was annoyed that people made fun of the contrast between Aunt Izzy's gorgeous obsidian color and Uncle Ed's wild bronze streaks between – it makes her look more alluring to be honest. Caleb on the other hand is full of it just like Uncle Edward. Momma told me you didn't like Uncle Edward much… neither do I, his creepy mind trespassing power annoys me. Dad wants another kid but Momma said one's enough; I have the entire guard wrapped around my pinkie. The drinking of human blood has been outlawed lest you find a supplier, there is this underground group of whack jobs who serve vampires hand and foot, it's a bit dangerous but Aunt Alice has her gift set on the club"

She hugged her knees to her chest as she absently played with a daffodil growing nearby.

"I wish I could have met Uncle Balthazar and Uncle Hayden, I just have pictures of them and memories momma shares with me in wolf form. Me and Caleb are the only Black descendents who can go wolf, Jaylee's more vampiric. Your other Grandson is off in Monte Carlo again gambling away the Cullen surplus; Aunt Izzy gave him her maiden name so that the Black name goes on in this Earthly realm – I think Jacob Black Junior is too spoilt for his own good though. He's fallen for a mortal wonder how that will play out. Anyway Grandpa I've got to go, I need to return to Volterra in time for the treaty signing between Dad and the Monarch of the werewolves. Mom misses you lot's. Take care"

Sophie Volturi kissed the top of the tombstone as she surveyed her grandparent's graves; Jacob in the middle with Leah on his right and Carlie on his left.

Just as it is on Earth so was it in heaven; Jacob sat on one of the many cloud swings; Leah rested her head on his right shoulder while Carlie did the same to his left.

"We have a great bunch don't we? I wouldn't trade them for a thing" Jacob said as he admired his lineage.

"Rosalie and Emmett have already been reborn right?" Carlie asked.

"Yip"

"Why didn't we choose to go back" Leah asked

"Well I thought you guys wanted to stay here"

"It's boring here" Carlie pouted

"We would lose all our current memories you know" Jacob said looking at his wives seriously.

"Don't you see that's the adventure" Carlie said as she and Leah brought him up to his feet

"What is?" Jacob asked dumb foundly

"Discovering each other again" Leah said as they made their way to the rebirthing line.

The End

Thanks to all my loyal amazing readers:

McTigger

Steph

The Avenger

Rachael Alexandria

Sumbal

Qahla

Allie

Joanie Michelle Day

Veronica Gonzales

ND (wherever she disappeared to)

DanielleXD

TayTay

Ashley Cullen

Jocelyn Rodriguez

Ash Crimson

Megan

Renesmee Cullen

If I forgot any of you please forgive me

Here's the prologue to my new fic MOONFLOWER – it's already up

You can find it on TTS with this URL

.com/group/fanfiction/forum/topics/moonflower-1

Or Twiland with this one

.com/group/fanfiction/forum/topics/moonflower-1

**Moonflower**

**By**

**Rogue Assassin**

Prologue

She stood in the empty clearing, her naked beauty bared before nature as the moonlight glistened upon her coppery skin. A single white flower tucked behind her ear as the wind fanned her hair making her look nymph like. His breath caught in his throat as he bared witness to her beauty. The wind ruffled his copper hair sending his scent her way. She stiffened in anger as she turned ready to phase on him then in recognition as the moonlight shone on his ghost like face – a face she recognized in her heart from births gone by, a face etched into her soul…

"Moonflower" he whispered as the secret began to unfold.


End file.
